


Grell Sutcliff x Reader One-Shots, Drabbles, and Short Stories

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Lemons, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, all gender pronouns apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 74,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: [Requests: CLOSED] A mishmash of every Grell Sutcliff thing I've ever written. Enjoy.





	1. Request Page

[Requests: CLOSED] I decided that since 95% of the  _Kuro_  fandom is in love with either Sebastian, Ciel, or Claude, I'm not putting any set limit on the request numbers. So ask away, my fellow perverted Grell Sutcliff fans.

If you want me to write a certain story with Grell, then leave your requests in the comments. OCs are accepted as well, and say beforehand which gender pronouns you want for Grell.


	2. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were simply another reaper, and you were crushing on Grell Sutcliff. Your penchant for singing made you a bit dramatic, but it was nothing compared to Grell. So after you become increasingly distant with him, Grell decides to find out why this is the case, and consults Ronald on the situation. And boy, does he learn much more than he anticipated.

_4 Weeks Ago_

"Ah, if only singing could woo anyone I chose to woo!" [Name] sighed dramatically as she flopped onto the couch in the back of her fairly spacious office, resting an arm over her eyes. "Alas, my voice cannot woo those who are love-struck by another!" [Name] leaped up from the couch and did a twirl, posing like a Schuyler Sister. "I was meant to be yours, we were meant to be one," she sang, twirling slightly around her office. "Don't give up on me now, finish what we've begun!" [Name] spun again and put one hand on her chest, throwing the other to the side dramatically. "Boy, you got me helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!"

Sadly, [Name's] office wasn't soundproof, so Grell and Ronald heard her sing about love in all its forms: gained, bought, sold lost...Ronald stopped in front of her door for a moment to listen. "You know, when [Name] finds that special someone, it's gonna be..." Ronald flexed his hands in a ' _boom_ ' motion. "... _wow_. Whoever he is...he's gonna be one lucky guy."

Grell snorted. "And who is that someone you're referring to, Knox?" he scoffed. "You? [Name] is much too good to be one of your one-night stands!"

Ronald laughed. "Don't worry, Mr. Sutcliff," he replied nonchalantly. "[Name] is my best friend, I wouldn't date her. That honor is reserved for some other lucky guy."

Grell sighed. "Oh, if only Bassy would love me as passionately as one of [Name's] love songs!" he cried. "Maybe if I had her voice, my Bassy would finally reciprocate my feelings for him-aaah!" Grell was cut off when [Name] crashed into him suddenly.

"Oh, sorry Grell!" she apologized hurriedly as she tugged him back to his feet. "I'm running late for a date with a guy I met! See ya!" she took off again, skidding around a corner, her death scythe in hand.

Ronald's and Grell's eyes widened. "Well whaddya know," Ronald said, slightly shocked. "My prediction came true earlier than I thought it would." Grell stared after her. "I hope it turns out well," he replied thoughtfully. "She deserves someone amazing, just like Bassy!"

_3 Weeks, 5 Days Ago_

[Name] was humming a song under her breath when she heard the door to her office slam open. She shrieked slightly and fell out of her chair, groaning as she got up. [Name] watched as Grell walked over to her, reaching out to cup her cheeks lightly. "Why weren't you singing, darling?" he pouted. "Your voice is too lovely to go to waste like this!"

[Name] shrugged. "I was humming. Close enough," she replied simply as she removed Grell's palms from her face. "And anyway, why'd you barge into my office like that? Don't _you_ have paperwork to finish, also?"

Grell shrugged. "I simply didn't want to do any paperwork at the moment, so I decided to come here and visit you!" he replied cheerfully. "So...how did your date go last week?"

[Name] looked at Grell with a slightly confused expression on her face. "Who?" she asked before pausing, her face lighting up in recognition. "Oh, _him_! Yeah, he stood me up."

Grell stared at her. " _What?!_ " he asked angrily. "He stood you up?!" [Name] shrugged. "Well, yeah," she replied carelessly. "I mean, I don't really care, since he didn't even take the time to show up. I just ordered dinner, did some sight-seeing...I had a pretty good time."

Grell frowned slightly and enveloped [Name] in a hug. "Oh, you're much too good to be stood up by the likes of him!" he complained. "You'll find someone eventually! And when you do, can I be your maid of honor???"

[Name] was about to say something, but then she paused.  _Oh right, he's gay and transgender._  she thought distantly before replying with, "...Sure, Grell. Why not?"

Grell squealed and hugged [Name] tighter. "Oh, thank you, [Name]! You've simply made my day!" Grell pulled away and went to the doorway. "Anyway, I must be off! Willy isn't going to just sit there waiting for me!" he waved goodbye to [Name] and left her office, shutting the door behind him. [Name] sighed and continued working on her paperwork until it was time to leave the Dispatch.

_2 Weeks, 1 Day Ago_

[Name] was sitting across from Ronald as they both ate their lunch in the Dispatch cafeteria. Reapers milled around the two of them as Ronald finished chewing his food and looked at [Name] curiously.

"So, [Name]. You crushing on anyone at the moment?" he asked his friend as [Name] licked some salt from her french fries off of her fingers.

[Name] shrugged. "Yep," she replied. "Grell. Why do you ask?" Ronald looked at her oddly. "That was...surprisingly straightforward," he mumbled. "Most girls never tell each other their crushes outright like you did."

[Name] shrugged a second time. "Well, what're you gonna do about it, Knox?" she asked. "I'm not like most girls, and Grell is gay and in love with a heartless demon. What're you gonna do, Ronnie-kins?"

Ronald smirked as he looked to the side and watched Grell fruitlessly attempt to hug William T. Spears, who used his pruner to keep the crazy redhead at bay. "Don't worry, [Name]," he replied. "Your good friend Ronald always has a few tricks up his sleeve."

[Name] snorted as she dumped her leftover food in the trash and put her tray away. "As long as they don't threaten my life or my reputation, I don't care what you do, Knox," she replied shortly as she headed out to reap her daily soul quota. [Name] waved slightly to Ronald. "See ya."

_1 Week, 4 Days Ago_

"May you always...be satisfied..." [Name] sang as she tapped her feet rhythmically under her desk. Once again, she heard her door slam open, but she didn't flinch this time as Grell flounced into her office. She didn't want to see the red reaper right now. After all, he didn't have to know about her crush on him as long as she distanced herself from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crush on someone?!" Grell asked her incredulously, spinning [Name's] desk chair around to face him. "I could've helped you woo this hapless man who has yet to develop feelings for you!"

[Name] shrugged slightly, not really trying to shrug properly. "Eh. I'm not his type anyway," she replied tonelessly. "He doesn't go for people like me."

Grell gasped and hugged [Name], like from before. "Why wouldn't he?!" he asked her. "You're pretty, smart, your voice is absolutely _heavenly_...how could he _not_  go for someone like you?"

[Name] smiled sadly and pushed Grell off of her. "He just won't," she replied softly. "Thank you for trying, though. Even if it's not going to work out."

Grell frowned thoughtfully and took [Name's] hands in his. "You'll figure out how to get your man eventually!" he told her brightly. "I swear it on my death scythe!"

[Name's] small smile vanished into a frown as she pulled her hands away from Grell and began pushing him out of her office. He stood in the doorway, looking confused and slightly hurt as [Name] stood within the boundaries of her office. "Goodnight, Grell," she murmured quietly as she closed the door in his face.

_3 Days Ago_

Grell reclined on Ronald's over-stuffed couch located in his office while Ronald sat in his office chair, hands clasped together and resting on his crossed legs. The scene resembled an impromptu therapy session, and you could guess who was the therapist, and who was the patient.

"[Name] has always been so nice to me before, but ever since I brought up the topic of her crush, she hasn't been talking with me as much," Grell complained to Ronald, who nodded slightly. "She's been avoiding me a lot more, too. And her songs have become a lot sadder as of late..."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Has she mentioned anything specific about this...crush of hers?" he asked Grell curiously, who shrugged in reply. "Not really," he replied. "She just said that he wouldn't go for someone like her."

The corner of Ronald's mouth twitched upwards. "Have you considered that [Name's] crush might not go for 'someone like her' because he isn't straight, and is already in love with someone else?"

Ronald smiled as Grell finally put two and two together. "Well, why didn't she say so?!" he asked frantically as he leaped off of the couch and dashed out of Ronald's office. Ronald reclined in his office chair, moving his hands to prop up the back of his head. "Finally, took him long enough," he muttered as the sound of Grell's heels faded in the distance.

_Today_

"I am damaged...far too damaged..." [Name] sang quietly to herself as she stared up at the office ceiling. Today, she was feeling particularly low, thinking about her long-gone family and every mistake she'd ever made in both of her lives and how many unintentional deaths occurred by her hands. "I'm not special...I'm not different...am I too far beyond repair?"

Her door was slammed open once more, and Grell stood in the doorway. He'd apparently heard the lyrics [Name] had been singing earlier since he went up to her and began hugging her tightly. "Of course you're special, darling!" he cried dramatically as [Name] lay motionless in Grell's tight embrace, [Name's] expression mostly featureless. "And you're not damaged either, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

[Name] sighed. "What do you want, Grell?" she muttered tiredly into the crook of Grell's elbow where her face was buried by his crushing hug. "I have things to do."

Grell pushed [Name] gently so that she was sitting upright, and he grinned wickedly. "Ronald told me something interesting a few days ago," he told [Name], who raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And that would be...?" she asked slowly, not really liking the direction this conversation was heading.

The evil, scheming smirk didn't leave Grell's face. "I've decided to become bisexual!" he proclaimed, spreading his arms grandly as [Name's] eyes widened.

"...You're kidding, right?" [Name] asked incredulously. "You're just...deciding to become bi. For no reason." Grell's smile widened. "Oh, no! Of course, I have a reason for becoming bisexual! Would you like to know why?"

[Name] stared at him. "Um...sure. Why?" she asked hesitantly as Grell's face lit up. He took [Name's] head in his hands like before, and he pressed his lips against hers. [Name] slowly eased into the kiss, and moaned slightly as Grell's fang-like teeth nipped at her lower lip. Grell pulled away first, and smirked at [Name's] flustered expression.

"How long have you known...?" she sang quietly as Grell hugged her again. "Not long, darling!" he replied cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "And I must say, it's quite refreshing to hear that beautiful voice of yours again, and under much better circumstances!"

[Name] smiled as she relaxed, sinking slightly into Grell's form. "Hm...I suppose it is..." she hummed as Grell kissed her neck. "Can you sing something for me, dear?" Grell asked into [Name's] neck. "Something a bit more cheerful than your more recent songs." [Name] sighed contentedly. "Only for you, Sutcliff," she replied, clearing her throat.

 _"I worship you._  
_I'd trade my life for yours._  
_They all will disappear,_  
_we'll plant our garden here:_  
_Our love is God."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who just finished reading this: yes, I know I screwed up on the bisexuality thing, I did my research roughly a month after writing this and asked a friend of mine about it. So before you comment that I got the whole sexuality thing wrong, yes, I know I got it wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I really don't want to change it, because I like it as it is. Again, I'm genuinely sorry if this chapter offended anyone.


	3. Fight for Me (College AU: Sebastian Michaelis x Reader x Grell Sutcliff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your college had many cliques and groups, but the two biggest cliques in the school were the Trancyhive clique and the Grim Reaper clique. Their relationship was like the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin: mortal enemies. However, your well-roundedness and a few clubs made you close friends with both cliques, especially your fellow seniors: Sebastian Michaelis: the eloquent, raven-haired leader of the Feline Club and second-in-command to the Trancyhives, and Grell Sutcliff: the flamboyant, red-obsessed leader of the Drama Club and second-in-command to the Reapers. You enjoyed the company of both guys, but when they become increasingly clingy with you and began fighting over which one of them you "belonged to," you figured it was time to pick a hot guy and end this stupid argument for good.

[Name] scrambled to get to Debate Club before the bell rang. Debate was run by Ciel Phantomhive, co-leader of the Trancyhive clique: one of the two super-cliques in the whole college. Some of its main members were Ciel and Alois: the co-founders of their clique, Sebastian and Claude, their second-in-commands, Elizabeth Midford: Ciel's girlfriend, Soma Kadar and Agni: both royalty and the best friends of Ciel and Sebastian, and Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian: the three freshmen who were simultaneously friends and servants to Ciel, who was a junior. And those were just  _some_  of the members of the expansive Trancyhive clique.

Their rival clique: the Grim Reapers was also a large group who all showed their position as part of the clique by wearing two-toned green contact lenses. The majority of them also wore glasses, although no one really cared too much about this fact. Their leader was William T. Spears: a stone-cold, emotionless senior who disliked the Trancyhives and hated Sebastian. Grell Sutcliff: his second-in-command and leader of the Drama Club, disliked the Trancyhives and was crushing on Sebastian. Some of the other members were Ronald Knox, best friends Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, Adrian Crevan, who normally went by "Undertaker," a smart but slightly nerdy Reaper named Othello, and two transfer students from Germany named Sascha and Ludger.

[Name] enjoyed being a neutral party between the two cliques. It let her have the pick of both groups and who she wanted to be friends with, but she was especially close with Sebastian and Grell, despite them not being her best friends. That honor was reserved for [Danielle Germain Sawyer](http://data.whicdn.com/images/188210741/large.jpg): a cheerful girl of British descent with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and [Harper Adelina Cayden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5d/65/e0/5d65e0073f3b29d1a61e929ed19a40cb.jpg): a French girl who had a faint but still noticeable accent, short black hair, and gray eyes. Harper was a member of Sebastian's Feline Club, and Danielle was currently about to join [Name] in Drama Club in an hour or so.

[Name] skidded around a corner and slammed into a door with her shoulder, shoving it open as [Name] tumbled into the room where Debate Club was held. A pair of small hands pulled her to her feet. Sieglinde Sullivan: another German transfer, who was confined to a wheelchair and another good friend of [Name's]. Sieglinde also had expensive tastes, so as of now, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with lace on the sleeves and the skirt, white silk tights, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She smiled brightly at [Name's] showing-up.

"[Name]! You finally made it, we were just starting!" Sieglinde told her cheerfully, her accent very thick, but still understandable. [Name] returned the grin and went over to stand next to Sieglinde. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her friend as they went over to grab seats--well, just [Name]. Ciel Phantomhive stood behind the podium and straightened his papers before looking over the sea of people. "Okay, today's debate topic is the expansion of..."

At the end of Debate, Danielle entered the room as [Name] packing up her things. Danielle wore a pink off-the-shoulder wool sweater, dark-wash jeans, and black Ugg boots. A lavender backpack was slung over one shoulder.  "[Naaaaaaame]! We're gonna be late for Drama Club!" she screeched as [Name] looked over and quickly waved goodbye to Sieglinde before jogging over to Danielle.

"C'mon, Danny," [Name] chastised her friend as they walked to the auditorium. "We have an hour to practice for the talent show, and we can give Sebastian the photos after dinner." [Name] had promised Sebastian to get him cat photos for the once-a-week club meetings, even if she didn't like cats that much. Just a small favor for a friend. That was it.

"Hang on, isn't today our turn for public rehearsals?" [Name] asked Danielle as the two of them entered through the back door leading to the dressing rooms.

Danielle nodded as they entered the dressing rooms and gathered up five costumes for her, Harper, [Name], [Ashley Blackwell](http://data.whicdn.com/images/101215845/large.jpg), and Susanna Filbrick. "Yep," she replied as she tossed [Name] a red military jacket, a gray plaid skirt, red argyle knee socks, red pumps, and a red scrunchy, setting the other costumes on a chair. "It's just Drama Club, a few members of the two main cults, and some of the Weston clique, the Aurora Society, and the Blue Cult."

[Name] groaned as she took her costume into a stall and got dressed. "Seriously? The Blue Cult is so creepy," she complained. "They tell fortunes, but I heard that they use their members for blood transfusions."

Danielle snorted as she changed into her matching yellow houndstooth blazer and skirt, a black belt with a bow, yellow knee socks, and yellow pumps. "You know there's a ninety percent chance that's a load of bull-crap, right?" she asked as she put a yellow bow in her hair, and turned to see [Name] exit the dressing stall, a portion of her [H/C] hair pulled back in the red scrunchy.

[Name] shrugged. "You never know," she replied serenely. "After all, there's still that ten percent that could make it true." The two of them turned as Harper, Ashley, and Susanna approached them, dressed in costume as well.

"You're giving Sebastian the photos later, right?" Harper asked [Name] calmly as Harper smoothed out [Name's] jacket. [Name] nodded. "Yeah, they're in my bag. Why bring it up now?"

Harper stepped back and inspected the four other girls. "I think Sebastian has the hots for you," she replied simply. [Name] snorted. "Nah, I think he has a thing for that girl from the Circus clique...Beast, I think."

Now it was Harper's turn to snort derisively. "Puh- _lease_ , [Name]," she replied mockingly. "Sebastian has much higher standards than a girl with nothing to her name than a perm and big boobs." [Name] was about to say something in reply, but was interrupted when the faint sound applause rang through the room.

"Aaand that's our cue to get backstage," [Name] told them as she led them backstage. Edward Midford was currently reading the cast: "...is called 'Candy Store' from _Heathers: the Musical_ , and it's [Name] [Last] as Heather Chandler, Danielle Sawyer as Heather McNamara, Harper Cayden as Heather Duke, Ashley Blackwell as Veronica Sawyer, and Susanna Filbrick as Martha Dunstock. Enjoy the show!"

Another round of applause ensued as the five girls walked onto the stage. [Name] approached Ashley, who was holding a diary and looking very anxious. "Veronica, dear. Can you write a letter in Ram's handwriting for me?" [Name] asked sweetly, playing the part of manipulative popular girl extremely well.

A few minutes later, Ashley's demeanor had changed from nervous to defiant. "Martha's had a thing for Ram for twelve years now," she tried reasoning with [Name]. "This...this would kill her-"

[Name] cut her off. "Are we gonna have a problem?" Cue music. "You got a bone to pick?" The stage glowed an angry shade of red. "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my _dick?_ " [Name] strode towards Ashley and grabbed her collar. "I'd normally slap your face off-" she gestured to the audience. "and everyone here could watch!" [Name] let go of Ashley's collar and shoved her backward, Harper and Danielle surrounding her. "But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice. Listen up, biotch!"

['Candy Store' live performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-Rl-Hddk6I)

[Name], Danielle and Harper swung their hips, and [Name] resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the guys in the audience who whooped and whistled appreciatively. The three girls performed their routine flawlessly. Thankfully, the other minor cliques weren't too large, and other than that, there wasn't too many or too little people. It was only practice, after all. When the practice rehearsal ended, it was met with thunderous applause. The performers waved at the audience as they exited offstage to get changed.

[Name] changed out of her costume fairly quickly and swiped her messenger bag from a chair and slung it over her shoulder. She waved goodbye to her friends as she exited the dressing rooms, where she was immediately tackled to the ground in a hug by a red blob with glasses and hair.

''Oh, [Name], that was simply _wonderful!_ " Grell gushed as [Name] got up with Grell still clinging to her. "Your dancing was amazing, your costume and the stage lighting was the most _beautiful_  shade of red..."

[Name] smiled at Grell's antics and pushed him off gingerly. "Thanks, Grell," she replied. "But I need to get going. I need to give something to Sebastian for his meeting tomorrow."

Grell gasped. "You're going to see Bassy?!" he asked excitedly. "Can I come with you?" [Name] shrugged. "Sure," she replied as she began walking to Sebastian's dorm. "Although I can't guarantee he'll be very happy to see you."

Eventually, the two of them reached Sebastian's and Ciel's shared dormitory. [Name] knocked on the door, and it swung open, revealing Sebastian Michaelis in a black shirt and black silk pants, and was immediately glomped by Grell, but Sebastian expertly sidestepped it, sending Grell crashing into the floor. Grell got up and went over to stand next to [Name], looking at Sebastian with a lovesick expression.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of his fellow senior. The female and not red one, obviously. "Good evening, [Name]," Sebastian greeted her. "Lovely to see you again." he pecked her lightly on the cheek, and [Name] rubbed at it, feeling slightly uncomfortable since they weren't in a relationship. "I commend you on your excellent rehearsal from earlier. Now, what brings you to mine and the young Phantomhive's humble dormitory?"

[Name] pulled out one of those large yellow envelopes from her bag and handed it to Sebastian, trying to ignore Grell's shocked expression. "For your meeting tomorrow," she informed Sebastian. "Not that I'll be going, but still."

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly as his gaze flickered over to Grell. "Why do you hang out with someone like him?" he asked [Name], his voice laced with thinly veiled disgust. Sebastian wrapped his arms around [Name's] waist and pulled her towards him and leaned over, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "There are better people to do than someone like him," Sebastian purred seductively.

[Name's] face turned red from the way Sebastian worded his phrasing, and Grell shrieked and pulled [Name] towards him. "How dare you say such dirty things to my precious [Name]!" he complained loudly. "You have no right to do such things, you two aren't even dating!"

[Name] pushed away from Grell, her face still a bit red. "Technically, I'm not dating _either_  of you," she pointed out. "So neither of you can do what you wish you could do with me." She began walking back to the dorm she shared with Danielle and Harper, and waved goodbye to the boys. "See you both in the morning," she told them before leaving.

The next morning(a Friday, thank god), [Name] woke up to Harper shaking her roughly. "Bluh...whaddya wan' fr'm me...?" [Name] asked groggily, sleep slurring her speech.

Harper glanced in the direction of the living room. "Sebastian came this morning and...left something for you." she trailed off as [Name] got out of bed and followed Harper into the living room. What [Name] saw was Danielle, hair dripping slightly from her shower, staring in shock at the dinner table, which was completely covered in countless black rose bouquets. A folded piece of paper rested in the center of the sweet-smelling mess.

"Looks like Harper was right," Danielle said in awe as [Name] went over to the table and picked up the folded note. "When Sebastian wants to woo someone, he does it _good._ " Harper and Danielle looked over both of her shoulders as [Name] unfolded the note and read it aloud.

"If you're choosing between two men, then I hope you choose the correct one," she read aloud. "In other words: the one who's more competent in a relationship. Soon, you will belong to me, and me alone. Yours and yours alone, Sebastian Michaelis."

[Name] set down the note and picked up one of the roses, inspecting them closely. "I can't believe these are real..." she muttered. Danielle nodded. "I know right?" she replied. "Where do you even _buy_  black roses--aagh!"

Harper had tossed Danielle's and [Name's] bags at them, and Danielle's had hit her in the head. "[Name] can deal with this later, but now we have to get to English class," Harper chastised the two of them. "There's a croissant in both of your bags already." The three of them exited their dorm and walked to English class as [Name] and Danielle quickly ate their impromptu breakfast.

When they got to the English classroom, they took their seats near three Trancyhives and two Reapers just as the teacher said, "Okay class, today's the day where we'll be doing our 'I Hate Literature' skits! Who wants to go first?"

No one raised their hand. Except for [Name], Danielle, and Harper.

The teacher clapped his hands once. "Excellent! Now, what will you be performing for us?" he asked them curiously.

The three girls smirked knowingly as Harper set up a song on her phone. "You'll see..." Danielle replied simply as the music began playing.

[God, I Hate Shakespeare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5ilhe0Pz2g)

[Name] stomped her foot. "Aaagh, _God,_  I hate Shakespeare!" she groaned dramatically. Harper and Danielle gasped, as well as a few of the other students, and the teacher as well. As the three of them continued singing, they got a few boos, but mostly laughs because the song was surprisingly accurate in its complaints.

Their skit soon ended, and they sat back and watched everyone else humiliate themselves, the three of them feeling very satisfied with their performance. At one point during class, [Name] saw a folded piece of paper land on her desk, thrown from a few desks down. Her name was written on the front of the folded note. [Name] opened it, and immediately saw the familiar scrawl of Grell's cursive written in red ink.

 _Oh, [Name] darling~! That was simply wonderful! You showed those stuffy old professors! Who needs some old guy with a frilly collar who holds a skull all the time? Although I'll admit, _Hamlet _wasn't too bad, if not a bit lengthy. But your performance was much better than some old Bard! And so much more accurate!_

[Name] snorted and showed Danielle and Harper the note before scribbling a quick reply.  _That's why I like the song so much. It contradicts the opinion of most professors that you aren't an educated person until you've read Shakespeare. And what's up with the flirty squiggle(a tilde, I think)? Are you planning something weird, too?_

Grell received and read this note, and sent back a simple  _?_  written on a blank piece of notepad paper. [Name] flipped it over and wrote her explanation on the backside.  _In all honesty, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because we're close friends. Anyway,_ _Sebastian set up a bunch of roses in my apartment while I was sleeping earlier this morning. And a note. Telling me to become his girlfriend...sort of._

[Name] looked over at Grell, who's expression was that of barely concealed jealousy. He was writing another reply, but the bell rang before he could finish. As the class exited the classroom, [Name] told Danielle and Harper where she was going and headed off to track down Grell. She found him heading to the classroom where art lessons were held.

[Name] went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked him, concern entering her voice. "You looked kinda mad in English class earlier. Do you wanna talk about it, or should I leave you alone for a bit...?"

Grell turned around to face her and suddenly grabbed her wrist, dragging her into an empty classroom and slamming the door shut behind them. "Um, Grell?" [Name] asked him as she sat down in a chair. "You do know we have classes, right?"

Grell went over to [Name] and put his head on her lap, sighing dejectedly. "Why does Bassy pay more attention to you than he does to me?" he asked. "You're not even dating him!" Grell wrapped his arms around [Name's] lower waist, clinging tightly. "And the worst part is that I like you, too!" he cried. "And not platonically! Why do I have feelings for two people?"

[Name] sighed and played with Grell's hair, not sure if she should feel flattered or insulted. "Well, I'm in love with two people also," she replied tiredly. "Both Sebastian _and_  you. So I'm in the same predicament as you are. Except I'm the one who has to choose a significant other, not you or Sebastian. Me."

It was silent for a few minutes, and Grell finally lifted his head from [Name's] lap. "We should get to class," [Name] informed Grell. He nodded soundlessly and kissed her on the forehead. "If you choose me, darling...you'll make me the happiest man on Earth," he told her quietly. "I'll understand if you pick Bassy, though. What's _not_  to like about him?" he said this in a slightly more humorous tone, and [Name] laughed. "No pressure or anything," she replied jokingly as the two headed out of the empty classroom. They waved to each other and parted ways to attend the remainder of their classes.

Later that afternoon, [Name] was picking at a loaf of cheese bread while watching the boys tackle each other on the football field. She heard footsteps tap against the metal bleachers, and saw Sebastian approaching her, a textbook nestled in the crook of his arm. "I trust you received my little present this morning?" he greeted [Name] as he sat down next to her.

[Name] nodded. "It was very sweet of you," she replied earnestly. "Although I'm curious as to where one can buy real roses that are actually the color black."

Sebastian smirked and put a finger to his lips in a  _shush_  motion. "Why, I'm simply one hell of a gift-giver," he replied as [Name] laughed. "That was so corny," she told him, punching Sebastian's arm lightly, who looked slightly insulted. "I'm willing to overlook that little comment. Just for you," he replied, snaking an arm around her waist. "and only for you."

[Name] smiled slightly and leaned her head against Sebastian's shoulder, and the two of them simply sat there quietly, watching the football players practice drills until the bell rang. When it did ring, the two of them walked back to the main building, and Sebastian held open the large double doors that led to [Name's] next class. She went inside, and the two waved goodbye as Sebastian let the door shut and the two seniors went their own separate ways.

Later that night, [Name] was pacing anxiously around the quad as the students slowly left for their dorms and retired for the day. She had the pick of two guys. One was suave, calm and collected in almost every situation, and knew exactly how to make a relationship work The other was already a huge romantic, and he was loud, unique, and always acted so dramatic, even if the situation didn't need him to do so. One seemed impossibly perfect, and the other was flawed in the best possible way. How to pick the right guy? She couldn't make this decision completely by herself. She'd have to ask her friends for advice. The question is: what advice will they give?


	4. Fight for Me: Sebastian's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Sebastian Michaelis.

[Name] met up with Harper a few minutes later in the Starbucks near their college. They'd both brought their Latin homework with them and ordered coffee. Harper had ordered a Butterbeer Latte, and [Name] ordered the Ferrero Rocher Frappuccino. [Name] took a sip of her coffee as Harper scribbled down a Latin translation and asked, "So, why are we here again?"

"I need girl advice," [Name] replied as she fixed an error in her own translations. "I need to choose between Sebastian and Grell." she paused. "Well, I don't _need_  to, but I still can't pick one. I'm not asking you to pick for me, I just want advice."

Harper twirled her pen between her fingers thoughtfully and drank some of her coffee. "Pick the one who makes you feel like you're on top of the world," she replied slowly after she put the tall plastic cup down. "Or pick the one who's personality is more attractive to you. Or the one who makes you laugh, or the one you have the most things in common with. Or the one you have the _least_  things in common, if you wanna do the 'opposites attract' thing."

[Name] tapped her fingers on the tabletop for a few minutes, thinking long and hard about her decision. Finally, she stopped tapping her finger. "Okay, I've decided," [Name] proclaimed. "I'm a hundred percent certain that I'm choosing the right guy. I'm not unsure at all." [Name] paused for dramatic effect. "I'm choosing...Sebastian."

Harper clapped her hands. "Excellent job. I commend you," she replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Now can we go back to our dorm? I'm half-asleep, your confession can wait a few more hours."

[Name] pretended to sigh dejectedly. "Okay, fine," she replied with fake remorse. "I suppose my earth-shattering confession can wait until tomorrow..."

The two girls laughed as they packed up their things and grabbed their half-empty coffee cups to take home with them. When they got back to their dorm, Danielle had fallen asleep on the couch, and the roses had all been placed in various vases and placed in random locations around the house. The coffee was placed in the fridge, and their day clothes swapped out for pajamas and nightgowns. Harper and [Name] wished each other a goodnight, got into bed, and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, [Name] woke up to three voices talking in the living room. Two girls...and a guy. Curious, [Name] rolled out of bed and entered the living room. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw not only Danielle and Harper, but Sebastian Michaelis as well. Sitting at their dinner table. Danielle looked over at the sound of [Name's] footsteps, and brightened instantly.

"[Name], you're finally awake!" Danielle greeted her friend as [Name] went over to sit down at the table, across from Sebastian, who smirked knowingly. "Harper told me what happened last night, so I called Sebastian over so you two could talk things over!" Danielle continued cheerfully, giggling slightly at [Name's] shocked expression.

Harper pulled Sebastian up from his chair, and Danielle took care of [Name] as Harper and Danielle pushed them into the bedroom and closed the door. "You can come out once you've said everything that needs to be said!" Harper yelled from the other side of the door.

[Name] smiled lopsidedly as Sebastian sat on the bed, still smirking. "So, [Name]. Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked her, eyeing her slight bedhead, smooth arms, and rumpled PJ's. It was a good look on her. [Name] always looked good. Amazing, even.

[Name] shrugged. "Nothing much, except...well..." she paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts properly. "I...reciprocate your feelings for me," she finished. "Assuming you weren't faking all of that stuff from before just to win a bet or something..." she trailed off as Sebastian got up from the bed and walked over to her, gently grasping her chin.

"Oh, [Name]. Did you really think I'd leave so many roses just for some random girl?" he asked silkily, leaning in closely just to see [Name's] flustered expression. "My feelings for you are completely genuine. I love you with every fiber in my being. I'd give you the moon and the stars. I'd part oceans and move mountains for you. I truly adore you, and no one else will hold my affections."

Sebastian finally closed the near-nonexistent gap between the two of them and kissed [Name] full on the lips. [Name] kissed back without hesitation, and moaned as Sebastian snaked his tongue into her mouth, claiming her as his own. Sebastian pulled away first, his smirk growing even wider at [Name's] embarrassed demeanor as he smoothed down her bedhead a bit more. From outside the door, they both heard Danielle and Harper whooping triumphantly and high-fiving each other.

[Name] opened the door, and she and Sebastian watched Danielle and Harper doing a little victory dance outside the door. They both froze when they finally noticed [Name] and Sebastian watching them with barely suppressed laughter, and Danielle laughed sheepishly.

"Well..." Harper mused calmly. "This is quite awkward."


	5. Fight for Me: Grell's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Grell Sutcliff.

[Name] met up with Danielle a few minutes later at the Barnes and Noble near their college. They'd both brought their History homework with them and had already purchased a book each. Danielle had bought _Front Lines_  by Michael Grant, and [Name] bought _The Circle_  by David Egger. [Name] sketched out a few country borders as Danielle scribbled down a certain city from the 1800s and asked, "So, why are we here again?"

"I need girl advice," [Name] replied as she fixed an error on her hand-drawn map of medieval Europe. "I need to choose between Sebastian and Grell." she paused. "Well, I don't _need_  to, but I still can't pick one. I'm not asking you to pick for me, I just want advice."

Danielle said nothing for a few seconds. "Here's a quote that I think applies pretty well to this situation," she replied slowly after writing down another answer for her homework. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second."

[Name's] expression became thoughtful as Danielle eyed her curiously. "Of course, make sure that you genuinely love him, you know," Danielle cautioned her friend. "You don't wanna be stuck in a loveless relationship for the rest of your life."

[Name] tapped her pen on her textbook for a few minutes, thinking long and hard about her decision. Finally, she stopped tapping her pen. It was getting to be a bit annoying, anyway. "Okay, I've decided," [Name] proclaimed. "I'm a hundred percent certain that I'm choosing the right guy. I'm not unsure at all." [Name] paused for dramatic effect. "I'm choosing...Grell."

Danielle squealed and pumped her fist into the air. "Oh, I knew you'd choose him!" she said happily. "You two are so perfect for each other, you'll be the best couple _ever!_  We should tell him right now!"

[Name's] smile faltered slightly. "Isn't it a bit late for that, though...?" she asked anxiously as Danielle began shoving their stuff into their bags. "Oh, of course not!" Danielle replied impatiently as she pulled [Name] to her feet, put [Name's] backpack over her shoulders, and dragged her out of the bookstore. "True love can never wait! It's either now or never!"

Eventually they made it back on-campus, and [Name] directed Danielle to Grell's dormitory, who he didn't share with anyone, apparently. [Name] approached Grell's door, which was painted a bright red. Danielle took [Name's] stuff and slung it over her free shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Danielle told her friend cheerfully. "Good luck with confessing! I'm gonna tell Harper everything, by the way!" And with that, Danielle skipped off, leaving [Name] by herself. [Name] inhaled and exhaled, and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened after a few seconds, and there Grell stood in a toga-like nightgown, his glasses slightly askew. He did a double take when he saw [Name] at his doorstep. "[Name] darling, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked her curiously. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course!"

[Name] shrugged, feeling slightly flattered. "You know that conversation we had back in that empty classroom?" she asked him, deciding to just cut to the chase. "From earlier today?"

Grell nodded. "Of course I do!" he replied incredulously. "How could I ever forget it if you were there with me?" [Name] snorted. "That was so corny," she replied, smiling widely. Grell laughed. "Anyway, what about it?" he asked her.

[Name] tugged at a few stray locks of hair. "Well..." she paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts properly. "I was finally able to pick which guy I liked better."

Grell looked confused for a moment, having not picked up on the hint yet. "Alright then..." he replied slowly. "Did you come here just to tell me you chose Bassy over me?" he asked, hurt creeping into his voice.

[Name's] eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "What? No!" she replied frantically. "I'm standing at your doorstep in the middle of the night because I chose you, not Sebastian." [Name] grasped Grell's hands and smiled lopsidedly. "I love you with all of my heart, you crazy redheaded drama queen."

Grell's expression turned shocked, and his face broke out into a huge grin of genuine happiness and love, before he tackled [Name] to the ground in a hug. The two of them laughed as they fell onto the grassy lawn and stopped a few yards away from Grell's apartment, with Grell positioned on top of [Name]. She laughed sheepishly, and was right about to ask him to get off to make it less awkward, but before [Name] could get a word out, Grell pinned her to the ground with his legs and smashed his lips onto hers. [Name] kissed back without hesitation as she tangled her fingers in Grell's hair. Grell nipped at [Name's] bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to let Grell explore her mouth with his tongue.

Grell pulled away first, the two of them breathing heavily. Grell got off of [Name], and pulled her into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him and dragged [Name] to the couch as he roughly kissed her again, the two of them tumbling onto the couch as Grell moved his mouth to [Name's] neck and sucked on the skin, leaving a hickey. He moved away, pulling [Name's] hips closer to him as he smirked wickedly.

"Let's have some fun, shall we~?" Grell growled seductively into her ear.


	6. Fight for Me: Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kuroshitsuji characters as college professors.

Johann Agares (Dean)

Madam Red (Assistant Dean)

Arthur Conan Doyle (English/Language Arts)

John Brown (Math)

Wolfram Gelzer (Science)

Tanaka (History)

Irene Diaz (Art)

Fred Abberline (PE)

Baron Kelvin (Latin)


	7. Learn to be Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were like Ciel Phantomhive, in a way. Moody, brooding, a bit morbid...those were a few of your defining traits. You were also like Sebastian Michaelis. Cold, ever-so-charming(when you wanted to be), the fiend angelical. You also had a few unique traits of your own, such as your smoking habit, your tendency to avoid social interaction, and the air of hopelessness that you always carried with you.  
> So most reapers were justifiably confused as to why you were friends with someone who was a loud socialite such as Grell Sutcliff, your total opposite in almost every way. And no one quite understood why Grell chose to hang out with you, either. And one day after reaping souls like normal, you and Grell discover a few things about each other that neither of you knew about in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I ADDED LINES WHERE THE SMUT STARTS SO STOP THERE IF YOU LIKE.

[Name] watched as the Cinematic Records of another doomed soul rise up into the air and get sucked into her custom-made, gold-accented [F/C] lighter. The lighter wasn't her actual death scythe, which was strapped to her belt. What was unique about her lighter was that it provided lighter fuel for every time she wanted to smoke without "using up" the souls like a demon consumed them. [Name] took out her metal pocketbook-like case filled with fresh cigarettes and [a black, wand-like holder](http://www.smokersheavenshop.co.uk/images/D/2-filter-tip-longb.jpg) from her coat pocket. She pulled out a cigarette from her case and stuck it into the holder, putting it into her mouth as she lit it and took a drag, blowing dull [F/C/2] smoke into the night sky.

[Name] began walking back to Dispatch, the cigarette holder dangling from her mouth and the scent of smoke and her signature perfume surrounding her. [Name] suddenly stopped as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and a few strands of red hair falling in front of her shoulders.

"Grell," she greeted the red reaper shortly, but not unkindly. "Is there something you need at the moment?"

Grell grinned, his fang-like teeth glinting in the dim moonlight. "Oh, [Name], you're so cold, just like my darling Bassy!" he gushed. "Is it so wrong that I simply want the pleasure of enjoying your company?"

[Name] shrugged. "I suppose not," she mumbled carelessly. "I've never seen the point--or had the luxury of socializing with anyone outside of work other than you."

Grell sighed. "You really do need to get out more often, darling," he chastised his friend and co-worker. "You can be absolutely charming if you just try! I've seen you before, you're just like Eric Slingby whenever he's at a party with Alan!"

Grell finally noticed [Name's] cigarette, and he plucked her cigarette holder from her mouth, taking out the cigarette and crushing it, throwing it onto the floor and sticking the holder into [Name's] coat pocket. "And when will you stop that _dreadful_  smoking habit of yours?" he complained. "I know we're immortal, but that doesn't mean you should exploit it on things like smoking!"

[Name] removed Grell's arms from her waist. "I smoke because I don't have hope," she replied, turning around to face Grell. "It's why I killed myself and came back as a reaper. It's the same reason hundreds of other grim reapers took their own lives. Because they all lost hope at some point in their lives. Every last one of them."

Grell pouted. "Oh, don't be such a downer, [Name]!" he lectured her. "You need to loosen up a bit. In fact, there's going to be a party at a nearby club tomorrow. You should come!" Grell got down on his knees and clasped his hands together, making the classic puppy-dog eyes to appear more helpless. "Please come, darling," he begged her. "If not for you, then do it for me! Just this once!"

[Name] sighed, grabbing Grell's wrist and pulling him to his feet. "Alright, fine. I'll go," she grumbled. "But only for you, and just this once. After this, never again."

Grell smiled brightly and hugged [Name]. "Oh, thank you for saying yes!" he thanked her before letting go and running off. "I'll see you at the party tomorrow!" he called, waving at her before leaping onto a building and vanishing from sight. [Name] sighed and lit a new cigarette, placing it into the holder and sticking it into her mouth again before taking another drag from her cigarette, blowing more smoke into the air.

"What did I just get myself into..."

The next night, [Name] arrived at the club Grell had told her about earlier this morning. After hearing the name of the club, she remembered that it was pretty popular, but you didn't need reservations to get inside. So that was where [Name] was headed at the moment, dressed in something a bit nicer than her normal work clothes. She wore a red lace blouse, black skinny jeans, and red one-inch pumps. She had a messenger bag slung across her chest, and her death scythe was hanging from her belt. Her usual cigarette holder dangled from her mouth as she approached the bouncer, told him her age, and she was escorted inside without a hassle. [Name] flinched at the sudden loud noise and flashing lights. Party-goers that smelled of sweat and booze were pressed together as they danced and drank. [Name] pushed her way through the crowd, and yelped slightly when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a less crowded area near the left end of the club.

It was Grell. His long red hair was wild and messy, his eyes wide with excitement. "Oh, [Name]! You finally made it!" he greeted her excitedly, squeezing her tightly into a hug. "And you look absolutely  _stunning_! I promise you won't regret coming tonight!"

[Name] looked at him oddly as she pulled away. "I'm not sure if you're drunk or sober..." she muttered. "You act so crazy all the time it's hard to tell if you drink at clubs or not."

Grell laughed. "No, I'm perfectly sober, dear," he replied, before once again plucking [Name's] cigarette from her mouth, discarding it, and slipping [Name's] holder into her bag. "And no smoking for you tonight! Now go and have fun, [Name]. It _is_  a party, after all!"

With that, Grell skipped off, possibly to woo some dashing man or find any nice red outfits. [Name] sighed and made her way towards the bar. She was used to being by herself. Sometimes it was comforting. Other times it was just depressing. Now was a good time for isolation to be comfortable. [Name] sat down on a bar stool and called, "A glass of Bastille whiskey, on the rocks." to the bartender. If she couldn't smoke, then she'd at least drink something. A few minutes later, a glass of honey-colored whiskey with a few ice cubes was placed in front of her. [Name] raised her glass slightly in thanks before downing the entire thing. Her glass was refilled almost right after.

A few glasses later, a handsome looking man sat down next to [Name] and ordered the exact same thing she did. "You like French whiskey, too?" she asked him, her voice slurred slightly.

The man nodded. "I'm half, so it's my go-to when I'm out on the town," he replied, smiling at [Name] as her glass was refilled. "Buuut...not half whiskey...half Frenchie." The man held out his hand to [Name]. "Samuel Germain," he introduced himself. "I don't like being called 'Sam' or 'Sammy', though. They sound...they sound stooopid. You?"

[Name] shook Samuel's outstretched hand while simultaneously downing another glass of alcohol. "[Name] [Last]," she replied, smiling lopsidedly. "Nice t-to meetcha. And mmmight I say that you look very dashing tonight?"

Samuel laughed loudly as both of their glasses were refilled. "Thanks, tootsie," he replied. "I could say the same about...yooou. E-e-except you're beautiful, not dashing."

[Name] snorted. "Smooooth, man. Very smooth." Samuel shrugged and raised his glass. "Here's to those...those awkward first meetings that no one likes en...in...engaging in, but they end up turning out well, anyway."

[Name] smirked and clinked her glass against his. "Cheers," she replied as they both downed their glasses. [Name] suddenly felt very lightheaded. She rested her head on the counter top, giggling slightly. "I...I-I...I'm so waaaaasted right now," she mumbled, giggling a second time. "Like, sosososososo wasted, you would totally unbelievable how sooopremely wasted I am right now."

Somewhere in the distance, [Name] felt a pair of arms lift her up from her stool and drag her away from the bar. "Bye-bye Saaaaaaaammy!" she called to Samuel, who gave her a thumbs-up before passing out on the counter top.

"Oh, [Name]. I leave you alone for two hours, and you go off and get drunk," she heard someone familiar tell her in an annoyed tone of voice. "Maybe I should've just let you smoke, after all."

[Name] giggled, realizing who was pulling her. She attempted to walk but ended up stumbling, leaning on Grell's shoulder. "I...I'm being escorted by a strawberry carriage," [Name] giggled. "Not a pumpkin carriage, like in _Cinderella_ , but a straaaaaaaawberry carriage."

Grell let out an annoyed growl. "Oh, shut up, [Name]," he grumbled as he led her to his apartment, since [Name] was too drunk to even open a door properly. When they both made it to Grell's apartment, he led her to his couch, where she curled up into a ball, giggling quietly to herself until she finally fell asleep. Grell sighed tiredly as he tossed a red blanket over [Name's] sleeping form, and went to get ready for bed himself.

The next morning, Grell awoke to the sound of shattering glass. He immediately went into the kitchen to see what it was and saw [Name] gulping down water from a tall glass, a smaller one in pieces on the floor. [Name] looked over at Grell and shrugged. "My head hurts," she explained shortly. "And I broke one of your glasses. Sorry." [Name] sighed. "This is why I don't party, and that's another reason why I smoke," she muttered tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "I end up doing something stupid because I'm deprived of my harmless vice. Much more harmless than drinking."

[Name] put down her now-empty glass on the counter and went over to Grell, clapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks for taking care of me," she told him casually. She opened the door, waved slightly to Grell, and exited his apartment, shutting the door behind her. [Name] got back to her own apartment and immediately took a shower and changed into some clean clothes, lighting a new cigarette as she walked to Dispatch. When [Name] got to her office, there was a notice taped to the front of her office door. She read it and groaned internally. Her normal partner was out sick, and William T. Spears had volunteered to have Grell substitute as her partner for the day. William was an evil genius. He got Grell out of his hair for a day  _and_  fixed [Name's] no-partner problem. Fuck him.

And so that was how [Name] ended up reaping souls with Grell, and continuously dragging him away from the direction of the Phantomhive manor so that he would stay on task. Aside from that, she had to keep an eye on her cigarette in case Grell tried stealing it again. Eventually, night fell over London, and [Name] and Grell had finished their daily quota of souls to collect early.

"Well, we have ten minutes to spare," [Name] informed Grell as they sat upon a distant rooftop. "Besides visiting the Phantomhives and getting pummeled by Sebastian, what do you wanna do to pass the time?"

Grell's expression became thoughtful for a few minutes, and he snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's play Twenty Questions!" he told her excitedly. "I barely know anything about you, and it'd be nice to get to know you a bit better."

[Name] shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she replied nonchalantly. "I'll go first." [Name] thought about it for a bit, before asking, "Why _do_  you like Sebastian so much?"

Grell proceeded to animatedly ramble about his time as Madam Red's butler and how he kept trying to commit suicide and how Sebastian was so nice to him and how their love was like  _Romeo and Juliet_  and blahblahblahblahblah. Finally, Grell finished his little story and asked [Name], "When did you start smoking, and why did you _actually_  start smoking?"

[Name] sighed. "I started when I was eighteen, two years after my younger sibling died in a carriage crash," she replied neutrally. "Although that wasn't why I started. I started because my parents had gotten a divorce, my older sibling eloped to France to get married against my parents' wishes a year later without considering I'd be the only one left in an unstable family unit, and on top of all that, I was almost arrested for slapping a guy at a club who tried feeling me up. And why was I almost arrested? Because I'm a _girl_ , and the guy who almost arrested me was a sexist bastard, and his partner was a feminist. So we were both let off with a warning, and you know the rest."

[Name] sighed again. "I really hate telling people that story," she muttered. She looked at Grell, who's eyes were wide with shock. [Name] shrugged, taking another drag from her cigarette. "It doesn't matter now," she informed him. "It's in the past now, no point in worrying about old events from way back when. Anyway, have you ever crushed on anyone besides William and Sebastian?"

Grell snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and shrugged. "Not really," he replied simply, a dreamy look crossing his face. "Although I've met _many_  handsome men during my time as a reaper." Grell sat up a bit. "How about you, [Name] dear?" he asked her curiously. "Any handsome men catch your eye at the moment?"

[Name] suddenly stiffened. "It's just a friend of mine," she replied shortly, her tone making it clear that she didn't like this topic. "I haven't told him yet. I'm not even sure why I'm telling _you_. If I said anything, it'd just make things awkward between him and me."

Grell waved away her comment dismissively. "Oh, [Name], how bad can telling him possibly be?" he asked her. "After all, there's always that small chance that he likes you back! And if you _do_  get rejected, then I'll be here, ready to make you feel a bit better."

[Name] facepalmed, covering her eyes with her hand. "Okay, fine. I like _you_ ," she told him dejectedly, her face already tinged pink with humiliation. "But I never said anything because you like Sebastian and you want to be a woman and have his babies. So I figured, 'I'll just stick to being his friend, like in a cliche love story. And that would be enough. I'll be satisfied.' But of course it wasn't enough for me and of course, I wasn't satisfied because love doesn't discriminate between _anyone_. No matter how much it hurts them."

[Name] stood up, her head hanging down to conceal her face. "Goodnight, Grell," she told him before turning around and taking a drag from her cigarette. The [F/C/2] smoke surrounded her like a shroud as she leaped off the edge of the building, leaving Grell alone in the dark with nothing but his thoughts, new information, and the lingering scent of the perfume belonging to a woman who decided to live her entire second life with a broken heart for his sake.

Over the course of the next few weeks, [Name] went out of her way to avoid Grell as much as possible. Like she stated before, confessing only made things more awkward, so she was already doing Grell a favor by avoiding him. Sometimes, [Name] didn't even show up to work at all. Out of all the reapers in Dispatch, [Name] had the most vacation days, due to hundreds of hours of overtime and extra work and assignments. She literally stockpiled a bit over five years worth of vacation days, since the limit was ten years. So [Name] began showing up to work less often. She'd either show up on normal time and leave early, or not even bother to show up. And when [Name] did stay at home for the day, she'd be curled up in bed, smoking her cigarettes and reading, only ever getting out of bed to eat, shop, or attend to her personal hygiene. [Name] even began losing sleep, as most reapers could tell when she  _did_  show up to work, the bags under her eyes became darker every day she showed up for work.

One Saturday evening, however, [Name] was doing her normal routine of reading(she decided to take a break from smoking today) in her pajamas and sitting on the couch, a carton of tangerines sitting on the coffee table. A napkin already had the remnants of the orange peels from five tangerines sitting on it. She was unconcerned with the happenings in the outside world until she heard someone pounding on her door. At first, [Name] ignored the person, but she finally leaped up from the couch when she heard the familiar roar of a chainsaw from outside. She threw open the door and saw Grell Sutcliff standing on her porch, preparing to swing his chainsaw and cut down the door. When Grell saw [Name], he immediately lowered his chainsaw, turned it off, and propped it up near her door.

"The fuck are you doing here, Sutcliff?" [Name] asked with mixed amounts of incredulity and annoyance. "I was in the middle of a good book. You never interrupt someone when they're reading a good book. _Especially_  if it's the only thing that's keeping them sane."

Grell was about to reply, but he noticed that for once, there wasn't a cigarette holder protruding from [Name's] mouth or held between her fingers. "You're not smoking a cigarette," he said, not bothering to hide the astonishment in his voice.

[Name] rolled her eyes. "Well done, Sherlock Holmes," she replied sarcastically. "I didn't quit, I'm just taking a break for today. Now tell me: why the hell were you right about to cut down my door at nine o' clock in the evening?!"

Grell's expression turned annoyed. "You barely show up to work anymore!" he cried angrily. "I hardly ever see you because you're either avoiding me or you just outright not come to work!"

[Name] laughed harshly. "Yeah well, considering what happened a few weeks ago and the events I had to relive, I think my staying home from work is completely justifiable," she replied, moving her hand to the door so she could slam it shut, but Grell caught her wrist and held it in place. [Name's] expression darkened. "If you're just here in William's place to lecture me about missing work, then I think our conversation is done here."

She tried shutting the door again, but Grell's arm remained steadfast. "That's not why I'm here, would you just listen to me?!" he asked angrily.

[Name] laughed again. "Oh, and what do you think I've been doing ever since I met you?" she yelled as she wrenched her arm from Grell's grasp and tried closing the door again, but he suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, slamming her against the apartment wall outside her door, his eyes dancing with rage and...something else.

"I've been doing nothing but listening to your stories about how hot Sebastian is, how amazing Sebastian is, how great of a kisser Sebastian is. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, _mother_ _fucking_  Sebastian!!" [Name] screamed, her vision becoming blurry as the tears began to fall. "And if you're not going to listen to _me_ , then why won't you just leave me alone to suffer?! You have no feelings for me anyway, so why bother coming all the way here if you won't even let me--mmph!"

[Name's] rant was immediately cut short when Grell suddenly smashed his lips against hers. He roughly bit down on her lower lip and drew blood, sucking on it slightly to stop the blood flow before moving his mouth to her neck. [Name's] body remained frozen as one of Grell's hands kept her wrists pinned above her head, and the other arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Grell bit at the skin of [Name's] neck, drawing blood again and sucking and biting on the flesh. When Grell saw that he left a hickey on her neck, he grinned and leaned in slightly, his breath hitting the shell of her ear.

"Will you listen to me now?" he growled into her ear as he dragged [Name] back into her apartment, slammed the door shut, and immediately went into her bedroom, which smelled faintly like scented candle smoke.

* * *

THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A LEMON, PLEASE DON'T JUDGE!

* * *

Grell pushed [Name] onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her more gently this time, moaning slightly as [Name] instinctively tugged on his ridiculously long hair. [Name] felt the area between her legs heat up, and she suddenly became very aware of a bulge pressing against her crotch as she felt Grell grind against her clothed nether regions. Grell lowered his hands to the hem of her nightgown and looked at her questioningly. [Name] had no idea if she liked the direction this was headed or not, but she gave a tiny nod of confirmation, anyway.

Grell grinned ferally and pulled [Name's] nightgown over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor and leaving her in nothing but a pair of plain white panties. [Name] yelped slightly and covered her breasts with her arms. Grell shook his head and moved her arms to wrap themselves around his neck. Grell leaned in to kiss her, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Don't hide from me, darling~" Grell purred against [Name's] lips. "You're aaall mine tonight, and I want to see every last inch of you."

Grell kissed [Name] harshly, moving his hands from her bare waist to her breasts and proceeding to squeeze and fondle them. [Name] moaned into Grell's mouth at the blissful feeling of his hands on her breasts. [Name] suddenly stiffened as Grell's hands slid downward again, moving much lower than her waist as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulled them off of her legs, tossing these to the floor as well. Grell kissed [Name] sweetly as he removed his gloves, discarded them to the floor, and suddenly thrusted two of his fingers into her clit.

[Name] yelled and arched her back as Grell curled and scissored his fingers inside of her. He grinned sadistically at her reaction and kissed her again as [Name] choked down a sob and came on Grell's fingers. [Name] whimpered, her gaze half-lidded and her face bright red as she watched Grell lick her cum off of his fingers.

"My, my. You taste _delicious_ , darling~" he cooed seductively as [Name's] face flushed a bright red. Grell then lowered his face to her nether regions and inserted his tongue into her core without hesitation. [Name] groaned loudly, her voice high-pitched as she felt Grell's wet tongue lick and stroke her inner walls. He continued to stroke [Name's] walls until she began whimpering, ''Grell, I'm about to-" Grell smirked and moved away from [Name's] clit, who moaned slightly at the sudden loss of contact.

"Grell, you bastard," she murmured as she watched Grell stand up and remove his clothes, one by one, starting with his tie, then his signature red coat, and his vest, shirt, shoes, and socks, till he wore nothing but his pants and his boxers. Grell smirked as he watched [Name] staring with wide eyes and red cheeks, at every little detail on his body.

"Like what you see~?" he asked her flirtatiously as he shimmied out of his pants, only his boxers remaining. Grell finally pulled down his boxers, revealing his fully erect member. [Name's] eyes widened even more as Grell got on top of her once more, lining his length up with her entrance.

"Please..." she whispered quietly.

Grell smirked wickedly and teased [Name's] breasts with his fingers. "What was that, darling?" he asked, pretending to not hear [Name's] pleads as he kissed the valley between her breasts. "I want you to beg for it, [Name]~" he murmured into her breasts, his voice sending vibrations into her chest.

[Name] growled and attempted to control her rapid breathing. "Grell Sutcliff," she snarled. "I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to--oh, dear God!" she screamed as Grell suddenly thrusted into her. He grinned ferally as he continued pounding into her mercilessly. "Well, [Name], if you swore to God, then I can do nothing else but comply to your wishes!" he replied amiably while simultaneously stealing [Name's] virginity.

Grell pinned her to the bed with his arms, leaned in, and licked her earlobe. "Has anyone else made you feel this good?" he purred into her ear. [Name] bit her tongue and shook her head silently. Grell raised an eyebrow and traced his finger along the outline of her lips. "Now now, darling," he chastised her with fake sternness. "What did I tell you about hiding all of your little noises from me?"

With that question in mind, Grell angled his hips, finding [Name's] sweet spot, causing her to scream and let loose a slew of curses and name-shouting. "Now, who do you belong to, darling~?" he asked her.

[Name] swore. "Only you, no one but you!" she cried as Grell gave her another hickey near her collarbone. "And will you let anyone else touch you like this?" he asked, his voice turning a bit huskier. [Name] shook her head, a strange heat pooling in her stomach. "No, no, no," she replied shakily, her mind going blank. "I won't...ah, Grell! GRELL!"

Grell's grin looked positively evil in the fading moonlight. "That's right, darling~" he cooed, cupping [Name's] face gently and kissing the corner of her mouth. " _Now come,_ " he growled against her partially opened mouth before pulling [Name] into a bruising kiss and muffling her screams as she came onto his length. Grell thrusted into her a few final times before coming as well, shooting his semen into her.

The two reapers lay there on the bed for a few moments, both panting heavily before Grell pulled out of [Name], threw the covers over the two of them, and hugged her waist tightly. [Name] curled into Grell's lean form and began crying silently. Grell noticed anyway and wiped her tears from her cheeks before kissing her sweetly and rubbing her back as she shook slightly.

"Se...Sebastian..." [Name] murmured shakily. Grell shook his head and twirled a lock of [Name's] hair around his finger. "He's out of the picture, darling~" he whispered into her ear. "It's just you and me, now." Grell felt [Name's] bare chest rise and fall against his own for a few minutes, before it stopped moving entirely, as all grim reapers slept without breathing. Eventually, Grell kissed the crown of [Name's] head and whispered, "Goodnight, darling. I love you~" before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Grell isn't OOC... O_O
> 
> Oh, and I added some "Hamilton" references. Try to spot them!


	8. Not a Gardening Tool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble where you're Grell's girlfriend and work as a landscape designer in the twenty-first century. A rich CEO is paying you to remove this huge tree from his backyard, but you don't have any tools strong enough to cut through it. However, just as you're about to leave, you see a certain someone's chainsaw sitting on the dinner table...

[Name] had no idea how she was going to get rid of something that huge. She was a well-known landscape designer, capable of renovating even the ghastliest gardens on the planet. And for some reason, she also had a boyfriend who literally collected the souls of the dead, which were all scheduled in a Chanel-brand planner.  _Why_  he was her boyfriend, [Name] had no idea. Maybe it was because they both loved sharp things, who knows. Anyhow, Grell was looking for a tailor to fix his beloved red coat, leaving [Name] by herself in the house. A few days ago, she'd received a call from the CEO of a large company, asking her to remove a dead tree from his backyard and offering a handsome reward in return. Of course [Name] agreed, but now she was second-guessing herself after seeing the size of the tree. There was no tool on Earth that could cut down something that big fast enough.

[Name] glanced around the room for a few moments, her gaze finally falling onto the lone chainsaw death scythe sitting on their dinner table. Grell  _did_  mention that a death scythe could cut through anything. And a chainsaw  _was_  a gardening tool. Smirking to herself, [Name] scribbled a quick note to Grell, left it on the dinner table, and picked up his scythe, walking out the door and tossing it into the back of her pickup truck as she drove to her next job.

When [Name] got to the CEO's house, she was escorted to the backyard, where the looming tree awaited her. [Name] got out her goggles, put on her gloves, and hefted Grell's chainsaw without too much effort, having used a regular one multiple times before. All she had to do was cut down the tree, and she'd be done. [Name] revved Grell's chainsaw and swung it at the tree, the blade cleanly slicing more than halfway through the trunk. [Name] laughed in delight as she moved a bit closer to the tree and cut about three-fourths to the other side, leaping out of the way just as the tree tilted forward and crashed to the ground. [Name] whistled, and the cleanup guys she worked with as well came to move the tree as [Name] went back inside the house to collect her paycheck.

As [Name] pulled off her gloves and walked back to her parking spot, she saw Grell sitting idly on top of the hood of her car, his legs crossed at the ankles. Grell brightened when he saw [Name], and he jumped down from her car and went up to her, simultaneously kissing her on the lips and pulling his chainsaw from her hands.

"When you said that you borrowed something of mine, I didn't think you'd outright take my chainsaw!" he complained, tossing his scythe into the back and hugging [Name's] waist, inhaling her scent of pine needles and wood. "You're absolutely _evil_ , you know that, darling?"

[Name] snorted and yanked on Grell's hair. "Says the guy who was one-half of Jack the Ripper," she retorted, still smiling as she poked Grell's chest. "I don't even know why I'm still dating you."

Grell let go of [Name] and flipped his hair. "Because I'm absolutely _fabulous_ , darling!" he replied as he opened the car door for [Name] and got in on the passenger's side.

[Name] laughed as she strapped herself in and started up her truck. "Yeah well, your driving skills are less than fabulous," she replied as the engine roared to life. "Lemme show you how it's done." With that, [Name] slammed her foot on the gas pedal as she and Grell sped down the highway. Unfortunately for Grell, [Name] hadn't given him any time to strap himself in, so by the time they arrived back home, his hair was a mess and he was gripping the dashboard like his life depended on it.


	9. Movie Night with a Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Just another short drabble.] It's movie night, and you've picked the first "Avengers" movie for...obvious reasons. If it isn't obvious, you chose this particular movie because Tom Hiddleston plays Loki Laufeyson, and he is the very definition of the word "hot." And Grell agrees, surprisingly. So when you casually wonder what Loki would be like in bed...
> 
> Well, let's just say that Grell goes out of his way to prove that he'll be the only one between your legs tonight. And every night after.

[Name] was curled up next to Grell on his bright red couch, both in their pajamas, and the only thing separating them was a tub of salted popcorn drizzled with chocolate syrup. It was movie night, and it had been [Name's] turn to pick the movie, so she'd chosen _The Avengers_. The first one, or in other words: the good  _Avengers_  movie. It was one of [Name's] favorite movies not just because of the plot, but because of Loki Laufeyson. He was the only legitimate hot guy in the entire movie, and he's a villain. Shoot.

So [Name] popped some popcorn into her mouth and rested her head on Grell's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Loki is one of the hottest movie villains to ever exist," she commented.

Grell nodded, his eyes wide with agreement. "Oh, I agree with you!" he replied excitedly. "However, he's not as hot as my darling Bassy!"

[Name] hummed in agreement. "I gotta admit, Sebastian _is_  a lot hotter than Loki," she replied. "But that's only because he isn't human. By human standards, Loki's actor is really hot."

A sudden thought crossed [Name's] mind. And without really thinking about it, she muttered to herself, "I wonder what Loki would be like in bed, though..."

Grell's head snapped in [Name's] direction. "What do you mean, 'what would Loki be like in bed'?!" he asked angrily. "Are you saying that I'm not as good in bed as him?!"

[Name] raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head as she paused the movie. "Well, I wouldn't know how you are in bed," she replied casually. "I _am_  still a virgin, after all."

Grell stared at his girlfriend with new eyes. "...You're a _virgin_?!" he asked incredulously. [Name] nodded. "Well, yeah," she replied. "I've been single my entire life until I committed suicide and ended up swapping partners with Will. That's when I met you. And almost sliced your head off when doing so..."

Grell smiled softly at the memory. "So you've _never_  had sex before?" he asked her, still not quite processing what she'd said. How could someone as beautiful as [Name] still have her virginity? Not that Grell was complaining, but still... Grell figured that [Name] would've had hundreds of men falling at her feet when she was alive.

[Name] nodded distractedly in response to Grell's question, right about to press the play button on the remote, but it was suddenly swiped from her hand by Grell.

[Name] looked at Grell, an annoyed expression painted across her face. "Grell, give the remote back!" she complained. "We were just at the good part!"

Grell smirked, throwing the remote over his shoulder and out of his and [Name's] reach. [Name] suddenly stiffened as Grell leaned in and kissed her sweetly, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. [Name] complied, opening her mouth and letting Grell's tongue explore her mouth eagerly. Grell then moved his mouth to kiss [Name's] jaw, then her neck, and then her collarbone, smirking as he felt [Name's] breathing hitch. Grell continued nipping and sucking on the skin of [Name's] collarbone, leaving a red hickey.

"Grell...where are you going with this...?" she whispered nervously as Grell's hands skirted up under her shirt and up her bare waist. Grell's Cheshire Cat grin only widened as he leaned in and licked her neck. His expression was pure amusement and sadism, but his phosphorescent green eyes held nothing but envy and lust.

"You're curious as to what some fake god of mischief would feel like under the sheets, eh, darling?" he cooed, tracing invisible patterns on [Name's] stomach and breasts with his fingers. Grell shifted so that he was on top of [Name], straddling her and pinning her to the couch as she lay trapped between his knees. Grell ground slightly into [Name's] pelvis, kissing her harshly and pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me show you what a god of death feels like~" he growled into [Name's] ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I leave you hanging right where a smut scene should be. I am indeed a humongous bitch.


	10. Slipping Through my Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Adalie_Delacroix. And per Adalie's request, I'm going to give [Name] an actual name instead of a blank. I hope this doesn't suck too badly...

Eliza Clementine was a gentle soul. Outside of work where she literally harvested the souls of the dead, she couldn't and wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a pacifist, through and through. Aside from that, she had an amazingly high tolerance for people that others deemed annoying as hell. So that was why Eliza had offered to take Grell off of William's hands and take over his duty of making sure Grell didn't get himself killed by that "demon scum," Sebastian Michaelis and that Grell did all of his work. And Eliza did a pretty good job if she did say so herself. Heck, she even managed to befriend the dramatic red reaper. So the two of them grew increasingly close, and Eliza's attempts to keep Grell away from the Phantomhive manor without her guidance became less frequent, to her and William's delight.

However, Grell suddenly became a frequent visitor to Eliza's apartment and her office at work, whether it was to gush about Sebastian's perfectness, complain about overtime and how cruel William was, or to simply spend time together by watching movies or trading stories. Unfortunately, Eliza wasn't the best at reading people, either. So the subtle hints Grell dropped about his growing feelings for Eliza went by almost completely unnoticed. However, a certain angel of massacre would change all of that. In the worst way possible.

Eliza was doing paperwork in her office, her window slightly open to let some air in. Except at about seven-thirty at nighttime, Eliza began to smell smoke waft into the room. She quickly went over to her open window, and the sight held before her was terrifying. Almost all of London was on fire, but what was the most disturbing about the entire spectacle was that other than the sound of crackling flames, it was completely silent. No screams of agony, no crying mothers or children wailing...nothing. It was horrifying. Eliza scrambled for a bandanna, her To-Die list, and her death scythe: a cutlass, and leaped out of her window, holding the bandanna to her mouth to keep the smoke out.

Eliza rolled onto the ground and sprang to her feet, tying her bandanna around her mouth and sprinting into the blazing streets, her cutlass in one hand and her list in the other as she went to collect souls. As Eliza approached her first soul, its Cinematic Records suddenly rose from the body without warning, and it was sucked towards the coast. Curious, Eliza followed it and ended up before a looming bridge made entirely of agonized human souls. Eliza attempted to hack at the base of the bridge in an attempt to free some of the souls, but not before she was suddenly run through her stomach by a rapier.

The entire world turned fuzzy as Eliza collapsed to her knees, the rapier suddenly being yanked out of her abdomen, a white-clad man with huge white wings protruding from his back looming over her with an expression of immense revulsion on his face.

"A filthy grim reaper," the angel said in disgust. "And here I thought demons were bothersome."

Eliza coughed up blood, clutching her notebook to her wound. "At...at least I'm not burning an entire city to the ground," she snarled contemptuously.

When she tried to hack at the bridge a second time, the angel stomped on Eliza's hand, causing her to scream in pain and drop her death scythe.

"Hm...you attack the bridge instead of me? How curious," the angel mused. "You must be either incredibly noble or incredibly weak for not attacking the one who impaled you. Now if you'll excuse me," the angel told Eliza with mock courtesy. "I have an appointment with a demon to get to. Farewell."

Eliza was rapidly losing consciousness and blood as she curled up on the ground, knowing that she wouldn't die, but also unable to get up on her own two feet. Somewhere in the distance, Eliza faintly heard a distant screech of agonized shock, and a red something-or-other sprinting to her and lifting her off of the ground. It was warm, but it most definitely wasn't fire. For one thing, it was solid, and Eliza could feel hair brushing against her face. That much she could gather from her semi-conscious state. Eliza finally decided to just let go and fell unconscious just as a huge explosion of light and black feathers shook all of London.

* * *

_Once the angel of massacre had been torn to bloody pieces by Sebastian Michaelis, Grell had immediately ran for the Dispatch, Eliza unconscious and cradled in his arms, his coat wrapped around her waist in an attempt to slow down her blood loss. He couldn't lose her to some stupid angel, even if she was immortal. He didn't ever want her to get hurt, especially not like this. Grell finally made it to Dispatch and made a mad dash for the infirmary, reluctantly handing Eliza over to the doctors so that they could properly fix her. Now he could do nothing else but wait._

* * *

When Eliza woke up, the first thing she smelled was musk perfume and... _blood_. Eliza suddenly sat up, everything rushing back to her as she remembered the huge fire, the angel, some huge explosion...as Eliza leaped out of bed, she realized that she was wearing a hospital gown, and she was clutching Grell's signature red coat to her chest. She inspected it carefully, taking note of the bloodstains on the outside and the sterile white hospital room she was standing in. Eliza slowly approached the window and looked over London, which was somehow restored to its former glory. Any sign that it had almost been burned to the ground was gone. Men sat in bars and drank, women shopped and gossiped, and children chased each other and played with worn-out, but well-loved stuffed animals. Like none of it had ever happened. Eliza was so shocked that she didn't hear a doctor enter the room and immediately exit straight after.

Eliza whipped around at the sound of a male, but feminine-sounding squeal coming from the open doorway. It was Grell, and he looked  _awful._  He had the beginnings of bags under his eyes, his long red hair was unusually wild, and his eyes were alert and wide with fear and anguish.

"Grell...what the hell happened to you?!" Eliza choked out, rushing over to Grell and shifting her bare feet to support Grell's extra weight, who was leaning on her slightly. Was his exhausted appearance...her fault? "Have you been sleeping enough?! You look like you're about to collapse!"

Grell wrapped his arms around Eliza's waist, his head buried in her neck. "Are you alright, darling?" he asked hoarsely, his lean form shivering slightly. "You _were_  impaled, after all. In the middle of a fire."

Eliza snorted. "I'm fine," she replied, draping Grell's coat over his shoulders. "I was trying to impress you by stabbing myself and dying myself red with my own blood. Hang on, you're tired, you need hydration..." Eliza moved to get Grell water, but his arms suddenly tightened around her waist.

"Don't go, darling..." he murmured pleadingly. "Please." Eliza sighed, dragging Grell to her hospital bed and forcing him to lay down on it. Eliza paused for a moment, and eventually lay down next to him, using her fingers to comb through Grell's hair.

"C'mon, Grell," Eliza murmured. "Get some rest. You need it more than I do, right now."

Grell wrapped his arms around Eliza's waist again. "I love you, darling..." he mumbled sleepily into her ear. "You know that, don't you?"

Eliza's eyes widened, but she smiled softly and kissed Grell's lips, curling up next to him and pulling the covers over the two of them. "I love you too, Grell," she replied sweetly as she combed his hair with her fingers. "Now get some sleep. I mean it."

Eliza waited until Grell's chest stopped rising and falling, signaling that he'd finally fallen asleep before letting herself fall asleep as well, knowing that she could sleep peacefully as long as Grell was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: 'Movie Night - Part 2'


	11. Movie Night: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "Movie Night with a Grim Reaper." Another request from Adalie_Delacroix. SMUT AHEAD. I know my first one was pretty good, but I always feel so awkward writing stuff like that. I feel proud, but simultaneously ashamed of myself. I was pridefully shameful. Also, this probably isn't as good as my first one, but I tried to make it good, anyway. ;-;

 

_"Grell...where are you going with this...?" she whispered nervously as Grell's hands skirted up under her shirt and up her bare waist. Grell's Cheshire Cat grin only widened as he leaned in and licked her neck. His expression was pure amusement and sadism, but his phosphorescent green eyes held nothing but envy and lust._

_"You're curious as to what some fake god of mischief would feel like under the sheets, eh, darling?" he cooed, tracing invisible patterns on [Name's] stomach and breasts with his fingers. Grell shifted so that he was on top of [Name], straddling her and pinning her to the couch as she lay trapped between his knees. Grell ground slightly into [Name's] pelvis, kissing her harshly and pinning her arms to her sides._

_"Let me show you what a god of death feels like~" he growled into [Name's] ear._

[Name] was seriously regretting her seemingly pointless comment from earlier. Oh, well. That's what she gets for having a boyfriend who could be...a bit over-sexual at times. Scratch that; Grell acted over-sexual  _all_  the time. Especially when it came to Sebastian, William, and [Name] herself. More so with her, specifically ever since she and Grell became a "thing." [Name] was justifiably nervous and excited about how the entire ordeal was going to turn out, but what made her nervous was that this was Grell she was having sex with. When he was in one of his "moods," he was a fucking sadist. Hopefully, he would restrain himself tonight. Just a bit.

Grell yanked [Name's] over-sized t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor, giving him full access to her bare upper body. Grell smirked wickedly as he traced the outline of [Name's] breasts with his index finger. "No bra on tonight, darling?" he asked teasingly. "I figured you would've taken a few extra precautions with me as your boyfriend."

[Name] swatted his hand away, but he grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head, rendering it immobile. "Seriously?" she complained, her breathing becoming slightly ragged as Grell began using his free hand to squeeze her breast. "Who the hell wears a bra with pajamas? Do you know how annoying they are to wear for thirteen hours a day?"

Grell laughed, releasing [Name's] wrist so that Grell could use both hands to toy with [Name's] breasts. Grell then noticed [Name] covering her face with her hands. "Now, now darling, don't hide from me~" he purred, moving [Name's] hands from her face and wrapped them around his waist. "After all, why cover your face when it's such a _lovely_  shade of red?"

Grell bit his bottom lip slightly, but hard enough to draw blood. He then used his finger to wipe some of the blood from his lip, licking away the rest of it, and smeared the blood across [Name's] own lips, painting them a bright, glossy red. "Grell, I swear that you act like this is some sort of Gothic romance novel..." [Name] muttered, lightly pressing her index finger to her bloodstained lips.

"Well, you're the one who asked for this, darling~" Grell replied simply as he kissed [Name] again, licking the blood from her lips as she moaned slightly, curling her fingers in his hair as Grell hugged her lower waist.

"Technically, all I asked was--aah!" [Name's] reply was cut off when Grell suddenly moved his hands to her waistline, ripping both her shorts and her panties down her legs and throwing them behind the couch. [Name] yelped and crossed her legs as she suddenly felt the mildly cold air hit her exposed lower regions.

Grell laughed and kissed [Name] on her cheek. "Oh, [Name], you're acting like such a virgin~" he cooed sweetly as he lowered his lips to her jaw, continuously moving downward until he reached her lower navel.

Grell shifted so that he was in the sitting kneel position, towering slightly over [Name]. And without warning, he shoved a finger into [Name's] clit. [Name] moaned loudly as Grell pumped his finger in and out of her clit, eventually adding a second finger. Grell grinned ferally, taking in [Name's] helpless state as he curled and scissored his fingers inside her clit. [Name] moaned as she fell apart under Grell's ministrations and gripped his hair like it was her own lifeline. She was grasping his hair so tightly that at one point, [Name] accidentally yanked Grell forward by his hair so that their faces were suddenly inches apart. Grell laughed at this and kissed her harshly, muffling her moans as he explored [Name's] mouth with his tongue.

"Goodness, [Name], you're quite wet, aren't you~?" he asked against her partially open mouth, continuing to stimulate [Name's] clit, using his thumb to rub her clit for further stimulation. Finally, [Name] screamed and came onto Grell's hand, who scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them out of her clit.

Grell licked [Name's] cum from his fingers and his hand, savoring her taste and smirking wickedly as he observed [Name's] flustered state. "You taste absolutely _wonderful_ , darling~" he purred into [Name's] ear as she gave him a sideways glare.

"I don't see _you_  without any clothes on, Sutcliff," she muttered irritably as Grell raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening as he slowly stood up from his kneeling position on the couch.

"Ooh, _someone's_ eager to lose her innocence~" he replied smugly as he began removing his own clothes and tossing them behind the couch, where [Name's] clothes had been tossed aside as well. He then went over to the dinner table and grabbed his bow tie and walked back to [Name's] sprawled-out form on the couch.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered as Grell, completely naked, crawled on top of her and bit [Name's] neck, leaving a very inconspicuous hickey for everyone to see. [Name] shivered slightly. "Jesus, Grell. Your chest is freezing," she muttered, rubbing her hickey slightly. Grell gave [Name] a sideways grin, his unearthly green eyes practically glowing with love, lust, and the smallest remaining hint of envy.

Grell kissed [Name] sweetly, lining up his erect member with her entrance. "Let me warm you up then, darling~" he murmured lustfully into her ear, snapping his hips forward and slamming into [Name], his length stretching and filling her up oh-so _delicious_ _ly_. [Name] screamed in pleasure and arched her back as Grell pounded into her mercilessly.

"Now, can some random 'god' make you feel like this?" he asked [Name] menacingly, pushing her head back and slowly trailing his tongue up her exposed neck.

"Ngh...n-no, he--he can't," she replied, her syllables broken and her breathing uneven as she instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around Grell's lean waist.

Grell grabbed [Name's] wrists and pinned them above her head, using his tie to bind her wrists together. "My my, [Name], you're so tight," he purred as he continued thrusting into her. "It feels absolutely _wonderful_ ~"

[Name] whimpered as Grell bit her neck, drawing blood as he licked up the blood that trailed down her throat and sucked on the spot on her neck, turning the flesh an angry red.

"And will you let anyone else have sex with you?" he asked casually, twirling a stray lock of [Name's] hair around his finger. "Will you let anyone else touch you like I do?"

[Name] shook her head. "N-no...no one...no one but you!" she cried, her ability to voice proper sentences suddenly gone as she neared her peak.

Grell grinned, his fanged teeth glinting in the dim light of the television, strands of red hair framing his face like blood-soaked thread. "That's right, darling~" he replied with sickly sweetness. "You belong to _me_ , not some fake god with nothing to his name but a weird helmet and a cliche cape." Grell kissed [Name's] cheek. "I'm ever-so glad that I got to be the one who stole your innocence, [Name] darling~" he cooed lovingly. "And not to some playboy, like whats-his-name..."

"Tony Stark," [Name] choked out, smiling slightly. Grell brightened. "Yes, that's his name!" he replied amiably. Grell's grin suddenly turned menacing as he harshly slammed his hips into [Name's] already-sore waist. "Now come for me, _darling~_ " he growled darkly, kissing [Name] roughly as [Name] screamed into his mouth as she came all over Grell's length, with Grell following not long after.

[Name] exhaled shakily as she untangled her limbs from Grell, who sat up and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe you got jealous about a movie god," [Name] commented as Grell untied her wrists.

Grell shrugged. "I need to establish my dominance," he replied simply. "Whether it may be against an actual man or one on-screen." Grell glanced at [Name]. "And how was your first time, darling?" he asked curiously. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

[Name] laughed slightly. "You? Too rough?" she asked with mock disbelief. "Never." She kissed Grell's cheek before reaching behind the couch and grabbing their clothes and the remote. "Now can we finish the movie?" [Name] asked as she put on her shirt and underwear. "We really were at one of the good parts."

Grell laughed and put on his clothes as well, pressing the play button on the remote. "Only for you, darling~" he replied sweetly as [Name] leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	12. Meant to be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU request by LilMamaReaper on Wattpad. The AU is a variant of the one where you can't see color until you find your soulmate, but for my own AU, you can't see any color except for your soulmate's favorite color until you look at your soulmate. The female soulmate always sees their colors first, and the male sees them almost right after.

Soulmate AU request by [LilMamaReaper](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LilMamaReaper/about) on Wattpad. The AU is a variant of the one where you can't see color until you find your soulmate, but for my own AU, you can't see any color  _except_  for your soulmate's favorite color until you look at your soulmate. The female soulmate always sees their colors first, and the male sees them almost right after.

* * *

Seeing nearly everything as the color gray, black, or white was so  _boring_. The entire world was basically this colorless mass, and it looked so depressing and gloomy, like an overcast sky and foggy weather for the rest of your life. At least, until you found your soulmate. Then [Name] would finally be able to see every color ever. The only upside to living in this bland society was that [Name's] soulmate--whoever they may be, had a very interesting choice of favorite color. Not being able to see almost every color was inconvenient, but at least her world was a bit brighter, thanks to the color red. It rarely ever showed up in [Name's] daily routine, other than the various red gowns she was forced to wear everyday(the gowns themselves annoyed her, not the color). When she did see the color red, however, may it be a barrette in a woman's hair or a freshly painted roof, it simply made [Name's] day, no matter how bad the circumstances were. Because somewhere, her soulmate was waiting for her.

As of late, a mysterious serial killer known as 'Jack the Ripper' had been slicing up prostitutes and removing their uteri. Many prostitutes had already fallen to Jack the Ripper's blade, including [Name's] estranged cousin, Mary Jane Kelly, whom [Name] was on very bad terms with. After Mary Jane was murdered, the killings suddenly ceased, and when the time came to retrieve the body, [Name] felt so bitter over their past encounter that she didn't bother claiming Mary Jane as her relative, despite the fact that [Name] was her only living relative in the country. [Name] did visit her tombstone, however. Only out of familial obligation, though. How ironic; [Name] attends her cousin's funeral because of familial obligation, but didn't bother to claim Mary Jane's body. Irony and cruelty in its finest form.

While [Name] hadn't participated in the Jack the Ripper case, she was no stranger to the supernatural, as she was close friends with the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. Despite the fact that [Name] was basically an adult, the duo had sworn her to secrecy when they first met, and considered her one of their closest friends. Recently, the earl had invited [Name] over to the Phantomhive manor to discuss the true nature of the Ripper case that [Name] hadn't experienced herself. It was only fair, since it was her cousin that was murdered.

"The murders were committed by my aunt, who most people know as Madam Red, and a grim reaper known as Grell Sutcliff," Ciel explained, taking a sip from his teacup, the light breeze barely ruffling his blue-gray hair. He was sitting across from [Name] at a small, circular table covered by a pristine white tablecloth, with various desserts and a tea set placed on top of it. "They were collectively known as Jack the Ripper case until Grell killed Madam Red and defeated by Sebastian." At the mention of his name, Sebastian bowed slightly, a smirk of triumph gracing his normally stoic facial features. His wine-red eyes almost glowed against the pale gray of his skin and the inky black of his stylishly unruly(according to Francis Midord, anyway) hair.

[Name] nodded silently, taking a small bite of her black forest cake before asking, "What _are_  grim reapers, exactly?" she asked curiously. "I know they collect souls and all, but this Grell Sutcliff seems different from the type of grim reaper I learned about as a child."

"Grim reapers are all near-sighted, and have those who are to die written down on a 'To-Die' list of sorts," Ciel replied. "There are several divisions and branches of reapers all over the world, and a reaper's death scythe can cut through anything except for another death scythe." Ciel paused to see if he was missing something. "And evidently, most reapers have a preference for modelling their death scythes after gardening tools," he finished.

[Name] folded her hands in her lap. "Sounds quite hectic," she commented, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anything else of importance you wish to discuss, Lord Phantomhive?"

Ciel shook his head. "Not at the moment," he replied. "Although I'm quite curious: have you found your soulmate yet?" he inquired, already knowing about [Name's] continued soulmate dilemma. While her soulmate color was red, Ciel's color was green. "After all, you're one of my closest allies; it'd be a shame if you find our soulmate after I do. Or even worse: never find them at all."

[Name] sighed and shook her head, rubbing the soft red fabric of her dress between her thumb and index finger. "Not yet, milord," she replied, a hint of dejection creeping into her voice. "Although I'm sorry to hear that Lady Elizabeth isn't _your_ soulmate."

Ciel shrugged. "I love my cousin with every fiber of my being," Ciel told [Name], finishing off his tea right before Sebastian refilled his cup. "Hopefully, Elizabeth finds someone better than me to be her--!"

The young earl was immediately cut off when a red blur flew in out of nowhere and tackled Sebastian to the ground in a hug. Or, attempted to, anyway. A split second before the red blur came in contact with the demonic butler, Sebastian had grabbed the blur by his evidently waist-length hair and threw him to the ground.

"Um...Sebastian?" [Name] asked slowly, cautiously leaning to the side to get a better look at the red something-or-other, who was also holding a chainsaw, apparently. "What...or... _who_ exactly did you just smash into the ground?"

Sebastian sighed irritably. " _That_  is the grim reaper previously mentioned by the young master: Grell Sutcliff," he replied, eyeing 'Grell' with thinly veiled contempt and annoyance.

Grell stood up and faced Sebastian, a silly, lovesick grin painting the redhead's features. "Oh, Bassy! Why must you always be so cold?" he crooned dramatically. "If only the fates had been kinder and made _you_  my soulmate!"

[Name] choked slightly and toppled out of her chair, her sight exploding in a whirlwind of colors. So this was [Name's] soulmate? A grim reaper who wanted a demon as his own soulmate, despite the fact that those two were clearly meant to be anything  _but_  soulmates?!

Grell suddenly remembered [Name] was sitting there awkwardly on the grass, and turned to face her. "And who's this woman?" he asked curiously, leaning forward slightly and adjusting his glasses.

Ciel looked at [Name] for a moment, and back at Grell. Before Ciel could say anything, however, [Name] stood up and dusted herself off. "I am Lady [Name] of [Last]," she replied shortly. [Name] turned to Ciel and curtsied slightly, her expression blank. "I should get going, Earl Phantomhive," she told the young earl emotionlessly. "I thank you for your hospitality." With that, [Name] crossed the lawn and left the manor without another word.

**Grell's POV**

Grell had been seeing nothing but a beautiful [F/C] his entire life, and even if he knew that his soulmate was out there, seeing nothing but the color red, he still insisted on fruitlessly chasing after Sebastian. One day, however, Grell decided to visit the Phantomhive Manor and see his darling Bassy. Once he got there, he'd attempted to glomp the demon, but failed. Just like he always did.

Oh, Bassy! Why must you always be so cold?" Grell crooned dramatically. "If only the fates had been kinder and made _you_  my soulmate!"

Grell suddenly remembered seeing a girl fall out of her chair during his glomping attempt, and turned to face her, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at her. "And who's this woman?" he asked curiously.

Sebastian's ~~brat~~  master looked at the woman for a moment, and back at Grell. Before the earl could say anything, however, the woman stood up and dusted herself off. "I am Lady [Name] of [Last]," she replied shortly. [Name] turned to the earl and curtsied slightly, her expression blank. "I should get going, Earl Phantomhive," she told the young earl emotionlessly. "I thank you for your hospitality." With that, [Name] crossed the lawn and left the manor without another word.

Almost right after [Name] left the grounds, Grell staggered, an explosion of color suddenly bursting in his vision. He could see the earl's royal blue attire, the green grass, and Sebastian's wine-red eyes.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at Grell's flustered state, an amused smirk crossing both their faces. "It appears you may have upset your soulmate, Sutcliff," Ciel commented as Grell quickly stood up.

"Yes, you'd better find her quick, before she decides that she wants nothing to do with you," Sebastian continued, his eyes filled with mirthless amusement.

"Oh, shut up, Bassy," Grell grumbled before vaulting the garden fence and running off to track down [Name].

"Well, his attitude towards you changed fairly quickly, don't you think, Sebastian?" Ciel asked curiously, glancing at Grell one last time before turning his attention to the black forest cake.

"Indeed, my lord," Sebastian replied, smirking in relief. "Perhaps now, I can finally get some peace and quiet around here..."

**[Name's] POV**

[Name] wrapped her arms around her chest, keeping her head bowed and attempting to choke back a sob. Why couldn't her soulmate have been someone who actually  _wanted_  to be her soulmate? It was almost like what happened to [Name's] aunt. She'd found her soulmate, but he cheated on her a few years later for some woman from a whorehouse. Granted, [Name's] situation wasn't as tragic or depressing, but both experiences were fairly similar. [Name] eventually made it back to her manor and immediately went upstairs to her room. She got on top of her bed and hugged her knees to her chest as quiet, but heavy sobs racked her body.

"Oh, don't cry [Name], darling!" a familiar voice chastised her from her open bedroom window. It was Grell, sitting on [Name's] windowsill, his chainsaw propped up against the inside of [Name's] bedroom. Grell got down from the windowsill and sauntered up to [Name] and grasped her hands affectionately. "Sadness simply isn't a good look for you, darling."

[Name] sniffled slightly and rubbed her nose, turning her head away from Grell. "Why do you care," she muttered tonelessly. [Name] suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist, and felt Grell bury his face into the crook of her neck.

"Well, I _am_  your soulmate, after all," he replied simply. "I want to get to know you better and try to make up for my behavior from earlier. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked softly.

[Name] shrugged quietly, wanting to give him a chance but not sure if she should say anything or not. Grell suddenly got up and moved so that he was sitting in front of [Name], and cupped her head in his hands before leaning in and kissing her softly. After a few seconds, Grell pulled away, his expression pleading. "Please."

[Name] sighed, smiling slightly as she kissed Grell's cheek. "I suppose I could," she replied, her soft smile turning into a smirk. "Let's see if you're worthy of winning my affections." 


	13. R-Rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story isn't actually R-Rated, it's another song title from a musical. Kudos to you if you know which musical it's from. A drabble in which everyone's human, and you're a fanfic writer(heh) for the Tokyo Ghoul fandom, and you read and write smut and stuff like that. When you get up to use the restroom, you accidentally leave your laptop open on a lemon fic you were reading, and Grell, who decides to stay over at your house for the night, just so happens to see what you were reading on your laptop. Oops...

[Name] yawned loudly, stretching her arms into the air and balancing her laptop on her legs. She was an intern at a company called Fullscreen Media, but today was her day off, so [Name] had simply stayed at home, watching YouTube and reading fanfiction all day. It was a quiet life, and [Name] enjoyed it. However, at least once a day, her quiet routine would be disturbed by her dramatic college friend: Grell Sutcliff. To the public eye, Grell was the loudest, most annoying and over-dramatic person to ever exist. He was also the target of [Name's] hidden affections. Unfortunately, [Name] wasn't the best at making confessions, or public speaking, in general. So the two of them continued remaining friends, and [Name] satisfied her suppressed romantic desires by writing stories and reading lemons(like most fangirls IRL). [Name] loved  _Tokyo Ghoul_  though, and the show was one of the main fandoms that she usually wrote about, aside from a few  _Hetalia_  drabbles and  _One Piece_  crack-shots.

[Name] had been reading on the couch for most of the day, only getting up to make lunch or attend to her personal hygiene aside from changing out of her pajamas. At about 8:45 at night, [Name] decided to take a quick shower, so she left her laptop on the dinner table, the Kaneki Ken lemon she'd been reading earlier displayed as the main tab, and her half-written journal entry on Quotev(heh) hidden on a separate tab. While [Name] was taking her shower, Grell, who had a key to [Name's] apartment, entered her front door, carrying a small duffel bag.

"[Naaame]! It's Grell!" he called out. "Is it okay if I stay for the night?"

"Sure, just gimme a minute to finish up," she shouted back, speeding up her showering process slightly.

Grell tossed his duffel bag onto the living room carpet and flopped onto the couch, his red hair splayed all over the cushions. Feeling bored, Grell began scanning the living room for something to do, and his gaze settled on [Name's] laptop. Smirking to himself, Grell went over to the dinner table and grabbed [Name's] laptop, taking it back to the couch with him as he began scrolling through the lemon.

Grell's eyes widened. "Well, someone's got a dirty little mind about her..." he muttered to himself, slightly shocked that someone as sweet as [Name] actually enjoyed reading something like this. Although now that he thought about it, [Name] didn't blush at dirty jokes like most girls did, nor did she ever tell any of her closest friends and family her username for any of her fanfiction sites. Which made complete sense now that Grell had seen firsthand exactly what [Name] read and wrote on the internet. Noticing the second tab, Grell decided to click on that one as well, and a half-finished journal entry was displayed before him.

 _Society is filled with idiots. And currently, I'm crushing on one. I swear to God, it's like someone's literally writing my entire life story on a laptop just like mine, and making it exactly like a cliche love story like in books and movies_ (because someone's doing exactly that) _. Of course, no one knows about all of this R-Rated stuff I read and write on a regular basis, and they can't ever know._ Especially _Grell. If he ever found out that I was crushing on him_  and  _I read sex stories because I can't even work up the nerve to tell him that I like him...it'd be absolutely humiliating. It would be so ridiculously awkward that_

That was where the entry stopped. That was also when [Name] walked in, wearing a fresh set of pajamas and her hair dripping slightly. "Sorry I took so long, I--"

[Name] stopped, noticing her laptop in Grell's lap. It didn't take long for [Name] to figure out what he'd been doing on it, and [Name] immediately flushed a bright red. "Sadly, I have no excuse for what you've seen just now," she began, slowly backing away into the hallway. "but can I just say--"

"No need for explanations, darling~" Grell replied suddenly, a wicked smirk spreading across his face as he stood up from the couch, placing the laptop on the coffee table and striding up to [Name's] frozen position in the hallway. "After all, if you've resorted to reading about sex with fictional men and pouring out your feelings onto the internet, then you must've been quite love-struck, indeed." Grell eyed [Name] with a combination of curiosity and mirthless amusement. "Tell me that I'm wrong, darling," he challenged her. "I dare you."

[Name] remained silent. Grell's smirk only widened, before he suddenly smashed his lips against hers, pushing her backwards and sandwiching her between his lean body and her apartment wall. [Name] was so shocked that she didn't kiss back, and Grell pulled away before she could do anything else. Grell smirked at [Name's] reaction as he bit her neck slightly, leaving a hickey where it was front-and-center for everyone to see.

Grell buried his face in [Name's] neck, humming slightly and curling his fingers in [Name's] hair. "G-Grell, you bastard..." [Name] muttered, her previously composed facade crumbling under Grell's ministrations.

Grell smiled wickedly, his eyes glinting with that cliche combination of lust and love as he kissed [Name] again, who kissed back this time with just as much enthusiasm. "Let's fulfill those perverted fantasies of yours, shall we~?" he purred against her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna write a part two, unfortunately. I'm genuinely sorry this time, I just want to keep it like this. I know, I'm a tease, I'm sorry. I regret nothing, though!!!


	14. Shine a Light (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first legit angst one-shot. TRIGGER WARNING. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO EXPLICIT MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND CHILD ABUSE. Sort of a song-fic as well, where during your shift as a reaper, you end up reaping the souls of your abusive parents, which brings back a torrent of not-so-pleasant memories for you. Especially after finding out that your mother is becoming a grim reaper herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To BardsAmbrosia, I swear I'm working on your one-shot! I'll have a hell of a lot more time since I'm on spring break for an entire week.

[Name] wandered the slums of England, the surrounding area littered with run-down houses and feral alley cats looking eerily familiar to her. She checked her list for the proper address and approached the house which held two souls ripe for the reaping. [Name] picked the lock of the front door and slipped inside, the stench of booze, sex, and dirty laundry making her wrinkle her nose in disgust and furrow her brow in confusion. Why was everything here so familiar to her...?

Suddenly, [Name's] eyes widened as her eyes finally adjusted to the dimness of the room and saw a fat, bloated corpse lying on the floor in a pool of its own blood, with small shards of glass protruding from the corpse's many layers of fat. Standing above it was a bone-thin woman holding the neck of a glass bottle that was missing its bottom half. The woman was wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and fishnet stockings. The woman said nothing. All she did was pick up a fallen shard of glass off of the floor. And soon, the woman collapsed to the floor as well, the glass shard sticking out from her chest.

[Name] drew in a shaky breath and slowly looked down at her To-Die list again, and what she saw made her heart stop.

_Christopher [Last]_

_Born [MM/DD/18YY]_

_Died Jul. 14, 1857_

_Cause of death: severe injury to the head from a glass bottle, bled out_

And then the next one...

_Delilah [Last]_

_Born [MM/DD/18YY]_

_Died Jul. 14, 1957_

_Cause of death: stabbed in the heart_

_ Note: this soul shall be collected, and the body will be escorted to begin their training as a grim reaper. _

[Name] kept herself from running out of the room right there and then, and quickly collected the souls of both of her parents. This couldn't be happening. Her mother...her awful, bastard of a mother...was becoming a  _grim reaper_?!

"Darling, is everything alright?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. Grell.

**_Aw, look! [Name's] going to_ WHINE, WHINE, WHINE _all night!_ **

_A young child screaming. Burnt hands. Hundreds of ruined meals. Bruises and spilled cooking oil. The child cowers in fear as she's beaten to a pulp by her mother, who is wielding a steel frying pan, the hot oil sloshing around inside spilling out, landing on the child's exposed skin, leaving angry red burn marks and blisters._

"...I'm fine," [Name] replied quietly. "I collected the souls already, but my m..." she paused, catching herself just before she revealed anything. "...the woman is to be a reaper-in-training." [Name] continued. "Can you...take care of it? Please?"

**_You don't deserve to live~_ **

There was a reason she always wore not-very-revealing clothes. Even in sweltering weather such as this.

Grell looked at his friend, a concerned expression written across his face. He said nothing, however, and merely nodded and went to take care of reviving Delilah's corpse. [Name] quietly excused herself and exited her former childhood home. As she walked back to Dispatch, [Name] began remembering things that she would've given anything to forget...

**_Why not kill yourself? Here, have a sedative!_ **

_[Name] was a teenager now. A handful of sleeping pills rested in her palm. She couldn't live like this anymore. The beatings, the screaming...it was all too much. She couldn't take it anymore. [Name] didn't want to live in this hell on earth. Even if she ended up in_ literal _hell when she killed herself, it'd most likely be a hundred times better than what this life had to offer her._

**_Whine, whine, whine! Like there's no Santa Clause. You're pathetic because you whine!_ **

_[Name's] mother chose_ that _moment to walk into her daughter's bedroom and saw the sleeping pills in her hand. Her eyes widened in anger._

_"You think you can just die on me, you little bitch?!" she screeched, stalking up to [Name's] bed and grabbing her by the collar._

_[Name's] eyes narrowed. "Watch me," she growled. She shoved every last pill into her mouth._

She didn't even get a proper funeral.

All she got was a burial in the backyard near the doghouse. Right where the dog liked to do his business.

Footsteps. [Name] looked behind her, and saw Grell approaching her.

"Darling, you were acting odd back there," he told her, taking her hands in his. "Are you _sure_  you're alright?"

Silence.

[Name] nodded her head silently, gently pulling her hands away from his. Grell's expression quickly morphed from concern to confusion and hurt. [Name's] cheeks burned as she turned away from the red reaper, refusing to let him see the horrible emotional state she was in.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Over the course of the next few months, [Name] went out of her way to avoid the group of senior reapers-in-training in order to minimize the chances of running into her mother. Who knows what she could do now that she'd have access to an actual weapon. Surprisingly, [Name's] plan worked even after the seniors graduated and finished their training.

That wouldn't last long.

About a year and a half later, [Name] had been working on some reports from William. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A cold hand clamped itself over [Name's] mouth, barring any attempt she made at screaming.

"You thought that killing yourself would let you escape from me?" Delilah growled into her daughter's ear. [Name] was paralyzed. She couldn't move. She was trapped.

"Well, my darling daughter, let me tell you something," Delilah purred. [Name] felt a sharp metal edge press gently into her throat. A butcher's knife. [Name's] mother had truly gone off the deep end.

"You. Were. _Wrong._ " Delilah punctuated each word by pressing the knife deeper and deeper into [Name's] neck. At this point, [Name] was deaf to the outside world. There was nothing except for her and the insane woman who claimed to be her mother. 

So [Name] didn't hear the roar of a chainsaw just outside her door. She didn't hear the door splinter into a hundred pieces. She certainly didn't hear the chainsaw plunge into Delilah's chest, nor did [Name] feel the crimson blood of her mother splatter all over the floor and desk, a few stray droplets landing on her face. Delilah's corpse slid to the floor, and [Name] could breathe again, feeling the cold hand from before sliding down her face.

[Name] turned around to face Grell, a faint shadow of a maniacal grin still plastered on his face. That's when [Name] finally broke down and began sobbing loudly, putting her face in her hands as she attempted to muffle her sobs. Grell went over to her and lowered her hands, revealing [Name's] bloodshot eyes and her tears mingling with the blood on her cheeks. There was some blood on [Name's] lips, as well. Grell sat there patiently and listened to [Name] recount her not-so-amazing childhood between suppressed sobs and her eyes darting to Delilah's corpse between breaths.

Eventually, [Name] finally finished her tragic tale, and scrunched up her face slightly, rubbing her eyes furiously. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this..." she muttered.

Grell's weird little grin remained steadfast. "Don't worry, darling. I was suspicious of that woman from the start," he reassured her. "I never liked her anyway. Have you _seen_  how ghastly she dresses?"

[Name] laughed slightly, eyeing the corpse of her mother in disgust. [Name] sighed as she grabbed the corpse by the wrists and dragged it to the window, pushing it over the windowsill and into the dumpster.

As [Name] tossed her bloodstained reports into the trash, she was right about to leave to alert William of the situation, but a gloved hand grabbed her wrist before she could leave the office.

[Name] turned around, confusion crossing her face at Grell's sudden odd maneuver. "Grell, is something wrong--mmph!" [Name's] question was suddenly cut off as Grell pressed his lips against hers. Grell tugged on [Name's] wrist, pulling her body flush against his as he licked her lower lip, asking for entry. [Name] complied and opened her mouth slightly, moaning as Grell's tongue snaked into her mouth, claiming every nook and cranny as his own as he wrapped his arms tightly around her lower waist.

Grell finally pulled away, smirking at [Name's] shocked and flustered expression, her cheeks flared a bright red. "Why...?"

Grell laughed and lightly pressed a finger to [Name's] lips. "It was just a bit of blood on your mouth, darling~" he replied sweetly.

[Name] laughed. "Works for me," she replied as Grell leaned in to kiss her again.


	15. Voulez-Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smut request by BardsAmbrosia on AO3, where [Name] is a very passive(submissive in a sexual relationship, as well~) reaper, and Grell annoys the hell out of her somehow, they get into a fight, and then angry sex ensues(Iloveangrysexforsomereasondon'tjudgemeplease). In a way, [Name] is kinda like Grell when he was Madam Red's suicidal butler. Just...not a klutz. And...not a serial killer. Trying my hardest to be less censored when writing smut.
> 
> Historical era: unspecified

 

[Name] hated confrontation. She didn't enjoy fighting or arguing, despite the fact that she was a grim reaper and her job was to reap souls on a daily basis. So to avoid getting into any big fights with reapers who wanted to do her wrong, [Name] spent most of her work hours in her office and usually took the more isolated locations whenever she went out to go soul-reaping. However, [Name's] introversion didn't stop a certain red reaper from attempting to get to know her better out of curiosity.

It sort of worked out, in the end. Grell's well-intended break-ins into [Name's] office got him a new friend, and occasionally, a new partner-in-reaping. Being Grell's friend didn't help much with [Name's] passive demeanor aside from helping her stand up for herself a bit better, but she enjoyed the flamboyant reaper's company, nonetheless. Merely as a friend, of course. Nothing more, nothing less. Until Grell decided to act even more annoying than he usually did.

[Name] had been finishing up the last of her homework for the night, and she was the only one left in the Dispatch. At least, that's what she assumed. Her shoes and socks were neatly placed in a corner, as they'd been hurting her feet for a while now. She'd have to buy new ones tomorrow. [Name] paused to yawn loudly, swinging her bare feet under her desk as she took another drink from her coffee cup, sighing contentedly as she felt the warm caffeine slide down her throat and re-energize her tired form. Suddenly, Grell barged into [Name's] office, and [Name] screeched and fell out of her chair. Grell laughed slightly as he went over to [Name] and helped her get up.

"Uh, Grell? What are you doing here?" she asked the red reaper. "Everyone's gone by now, there's really no reason for you to just come in like this..."

Grell brightened. "I just came back from seeing my darling Bassy!" he gushed as he began rambling about the demon. "He always acts so cold, but I know that one day he'll finally accept his true feelings for me!"

[Name] groaned and faceplanted into her paperwork. "Grell..." she muttered, the paperwork muffling her annoyed tone of voice, but not by much. "Can you please not talk about your 'Bassy' for one moment? This paperwork isn't going to finish itself."

Grell frowned slightly. "Oh, don't act so much like William," he complained. "He's such a bore, and you're acting the exact same way!"

[Name] growled and sat up, glaring at the red reaper. "Well, at least I actually do my paperwork," she retorted. "Not like you, where you're always gallivanting around and going to see your 'Bassy', and then coming here to bother me with your stories about how he beat the crap out of you for the gazillionth time!"

"Well, at least I have a life, darling," Grell shot back. "And I'm not such a shut-in like you! You don't go out, you somehow manage to avoid every reaper in the entire Dispatch, and you're always cooped up in your office, never doing anything worthwhile with your life!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one getting his ass handed to him by some demon who doesn't reciprocate your feelings for him whatsoever!" [Name] replied scornfully.

Grell snorted. "Oh, and what would you know about love, [Name]?" he scoffed. "You don't even have a love life, so you're one to talk!"

"Says you! You probably couldn't convince even the worst girl to go out on a date with you, let alone a guy!" [Name] shouted. "So enlighten me, Grell: how do you think you're going to successfully get someone to go out with you, let alone be your boy-slash-girlfriend?!"

Grell's expression darkened. "Watch me," he growled menacingly.

Before [Name] could say anything else, she suddenly felt Grell roughly smash his lips against hers. [Name] felt her short burst of bravery slip away as Grell pushed her harshly against the desk, scattering her paperwork and sending it fluttering to the floor. Grell wrapped his arms tightly around [Name's] waist and shoved his tongue into her mouth. [Name] moaned and wrapped her arms instinctively around Grell's neck, tangling her fingers in his long red hair while he used his tongue to claim [Name's] mouth as his own.

Grell pulled [Name's] blazer off her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt, tossing them to the floor as he finally detached his mouth from [Name's]. At this point, [Name's] face was a bright shade of red and she was seriously wishing she'd just continued listening to Grell's Sebastian rambling. Grell smirked wickedly at [Name's] flustered state and began kissing her neck, biting and sucking at the skin, making it a bright, angry red. [Name] moaned quietly as Grell's hands slid up her bare back and unclipped her bra, pulling it off and tossing that to the floor, as well.

Soon after that, Grell discarded his gloves and immediately began kneading [Name's] breasts. His fingers traced swirls around her mounds and eventually moved to her nipples, pinching and twisting them. [Name] threw her head back, reveling in Grell's ministrations as he moved his mouth from her neck to her left breast and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue around her nipple as he used his right hand to squeeze [Name's] free breast, his other arm wrapped around [Name's] waist as Grell soon switched breasts and gave the other one the same treatment from before.

Grell suddenly stopped toying with [Name] and removed his mouth from her breast, his expression lustful as his gaze raked [Name's] naked upper body.

"You've been such a good girl for me, darling," he purred into her ear, nibbling on the lobe slightly. "How about I return the favor~?"

Grell watched every little reaction [Name] made as he moved back slightly and slowly stripped in front of her, starting with his trademark red coat. Then his shirt came off, his shoes and socks, and finally, his pants and underwear. Grinning smugly at [Name's] desperate attempts to keep her eyes from looking downward at his erection, Grell sauntered up to her, pushing her onto her desk and using his hand to gently but firmly push her down onto the desk's smooth, glossy surface. Grell kneeled so that his head was in between [Name's] legs and used one of his fingers to trace [Name's] clit. Her breathing hitched as Grell swirled his finger around her clit for a bit longer before sliding his finger into [Name's] cunt and began pumping it in and out.

"G-Grell, it w-was just a f-fight..." she moaned, her voice ragged and her syllables broken.

Grell inserted two more fingers, smiling innocently at [Name's] helpless state as he curled his fingers against her walls. "It may have been to you, my love, but not me," he hummed, noticing her body tense at the sudden change of nickname. "I need to prove that I can get a certain girl to fall in love with me. Preferably by the time I finish having my way with her~"

[Name] moaned as Grell continued to finger her, but whimpered when he suddenly pulled his fingers out. [Name] was about to say something, but immediately forgot what she was about to say when she felt Grell's tongue teasingly glide up her slit. [Name's] body shook as Grell sucked on her clit, his fang-like teeth occasionally nipping at the tender flesh as he shoved his tongue into her clit without warning.

[Name] whimpered and bucked her hips against Grell's face as she felt his wet muscle continue to stroke her inner walls. Grell hummed against her clit, sending vibrations through her entire body as she neared her orgasm. Grell sensed this and moved his head away, his grin positively evil as he licked his lips and sucked his fingers clean of [Name's] arousal.

"Mm...if I had known you taste this good, I would've done this to you ages ago," Grell commented casually as he stood up again, leaning over to kiss [Name] as his erection twitched against her thigh. Grell lined up his length with her glistening womanhood and suddenly shoved his throbbing member into her, not letting her get used to his size as he began thrusting int her. [Name] screamed in pleasure as Grell viciously snapped his hips against hers, filling her up so wonderfully.

"F-fuck, don't stop..." [Name] swore against Grell's mouth.

Grell laughed. "Ooh, who knew you had such a filthy mouth, [Name]?" he teased her as he moved his fingers against her clit again. "And so tight, too~"

[Name] groaned, locking her legs tightly around Grell's waist as [Name] left faint scratches on his back. Grell moaned slightly at the pain, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic.

"I don't want anyone else touching you like this," Grell suddenly growled into [Name's] ear, using his free hand to toy with her breast. "No one except me will ever get to see you this way. No one will hear all of the sounds you make every time I fuck you like this. Understand, darling?"

[Name] nodded quickly, closer to her peak than she was before. "P-please..." she whispered pleadingly. "Please let me..."

"Let you what?" Grell inquired innocently. "I want to hear you say it~"

"Ngh...let me come!" [Name] shouted desperately. "Please, let me come!"

Grell's innocent smirk quickly turned feral as he kissed [Name] harshly. "As you wish, darling~" he cooed. "Just say my name. Scream it for me, love~"

"Grell!" [Name] screamed, her voice becoming hoarse. "Oh, dear god, Grell! GRELL!"

[Name] felt her entire body convulse as she finally came, her fluids coating Grell's member. Grell pistoned his hips a few final times, chasing his own release before he came as well, his warm seed filling her up to the brim and spilling out onto [Name's] thighs and the desk.

Both of them panted heavily as Grell pulled out of [Name], her office smelling heavily of sex. [Name] got off of the desk as the two of them put on their clothes and slowly cleaned everything up. Eventually, Grell sat down in [Name's] chair and beckoned for her to sit with him. [Name] went over and curled up in Grell's lap, breathing softly.

"You owe me a new desk..." she murmured sleepily.

Grell laughed. "First we argue, then we have confession sex, and now you ask me for a new desk?" he asked with mock incredulity. "How about new shoes instead, love? You weren't wearing yours when I came in earlier."

[Name] smiled slightly, nodding her head slowly. "Sounds good," she mumbled as she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep, her head on Grell's lean, but toned chest.

Grell sighed contentedly, running his fingers through [Name's] hair until he fell asleep as well, neither of them bothering to get up from the office chair until morning.

* * *

Although now that I think about it, why was Grell: a grim reaper who committed suicide at some point in his life in order to become a reaper, acting all suicidal when he was Madam Red's butler? I mean, what was the whole point of pretending to be suicidal if he was already suicidal before? Were all of his suicide attempts actual past attempts to commit suicide, and somehow, one of them actually worked?! I'm really overthinking this, aren't I...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up until 1 in the morning working on this! I was bored, I wanted to. Next up, a wedding fic where...let's just say that you and Grell decide to say 'fuck you' to every basic wedding tradition ever. >:)


	16. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Adalie_Delacroix. A wedding short where just because you and Grell are weird, you both decide to screw wedding stereotypes and have Grell wear a dress, and you wear a suit. Why? Because Adalie said I could, and I think that tossing classic wedding traditions down the toilet is hilarious. OCs included.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

[Grell](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a5/c8/e1/a5c8e1bf824baa54799f79be0b83c3c1.jpg) || [You](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/aa/18/68/aa186884bad0abcdbc620498f3ad9d6c.jpg)

* * *

[Pinterest is amazing.]

Weddings have several traditions and stereotypes most people followed without question. However, [Name] was marrying Grell, and neither of them was "most people." So as a nod to Grell's very feminine personality and because [Name] suggested it, Grell would be the one wearing the dress, and [Name] would wear a suit. Granted, the suit was so fancy it was sort of hard to even _call_ it a suit, but it was really nice and it looked awesome on [Name], so she wasn't complaining.

"I gotta admit, you look good in a suit!" [Name's] younger sister [Blake](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/5b/15/b15b156acd29dd8f64c66c9fce19b2f1.jpg) complimented her, observing the elegant gold designs on [Name's] long white coat. "I still can't believe you're doing this, though."

[Name] raised an eyebrow at her sister, looking at her reflection in the three-panel mirror. "Are you talking about my clothes or the fact that I'm marrying a crazy reaper-slash-former serial killer?"

Blake shrugged. "The clothes, I suppose," she replied simply. "I mean, you're both reapers, but you still took the time to tell me and [Owen](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cf/a8/33/cfa833252736a4d491a9a4f2d1ee9583.jpg)(younger brother) that you were still alive...and he genuinely loves you...so I'm completely supportive of you marrying him. But really--" Blake pinched some of the fabric between her thumb and forefinger, rubbing it appreciatively. "How'd you two find something this nice?" she asked curiously. "Let alone afford it."

[Name] smirked. "It pays to have rich friends who deal in supernatural occurrences," she replied mysteriously.

Blake snorted. "Phantomhive?" she asked, letting go of the fabric.

[Name] sighed mockingly. "Okay, yes. It was Ciel," she confirmed. "Nina Hopkins, as well. He only paid for mine, though. Surprisingly, William actually helped Grell pay for his dress. Grell also forced William to become his best man, and Ronald, Ciel, and Owen are the groomsmen, at my request."

Blake hummed to herself, seating [Name] down in front of a vanity and begin to brush her hair. "I'm guessing Grell wasn't too happy about Ciel being a groomsman and Sebastian isn't," Blake mused. "How about the bridesmaids?" she asked curiously.

"You're the maid of honor, obviously," [Name] replied, smiling at her sister as she continued fixing up [Name's] hair. "Lizzy, Mey-Rin, are Ran-Mao are the rest of the bridesmaids."

Blake finally pulled away, admiring her handiwork. She'd used a curling brush to add a few extra waves to [Name's] hair, and made two thin braids on both sides of [Name's] head, working some silver thread into her hair and the braids, as well.

"I remember you not liking fancy hairdos very much, so I kept it simple," Blake explained, watching as [Name] stared at her hair. "Aside from that, I think leaving your hair loose would look best with your outfit. Do you like it?"

[Name] smiled. "It's absolutely wonderful," she complimented her sister. "Now let's get you into your bridesmaid dress."

[The bridesmaids' outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/bridesmaid_outfit/set?id=219797451) simply consisted of a red velvet dress, black ankle boots, and a white bolero sweater. [Name] had done Blake's hair in an elegant bun and also pushed in a few bobby pins. A few loose strands of hair framed her face, as well.

Finally, it was time for the wedding. Since both [Name] and Grell were cross-dressing, and it was usually the bride who wore a veil, they just did away with that altogether. The priest called for everyone to stand for the bride, and everyone turned around eagerly. Probably to see how [Name] looked in a suit. Grell's expression brightened instantly when he caught sight of her. Sebastian had the honor of walking [Name] down the aisle.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Sebastian leaned down slightly. "I wish you the best of luck, milady," he told her, a supportive smile gracing his lips. [Name] nodded, smiling back nervously. Sebastian then turned to face Grell. "Do try your best to make her happy, Sutcliff," he told the red reaper sternly. Grell grinned and posed dramatically. "Of course I will, Bassy!" he replied cheerfully. "Don't get so jealous just because [Name] got to me sooner~" Sebastian rolled his eyes and took his seat while [Name] snickered.

As far as [Name] had been able to tell during her walk down the aisle, everyone had been pretty awestruck at the fact that [Name] pulled off a suit pretty well. As for Grell, Nina had designed a red and black dress that went down to his ankles, and he wore ash-gray elbow gloves, and some of his hair was in an up-do, as well. He also had a red floral headpiece with dark gray feathers, and he wore a fishnet garter belt(which somehow looked really good on him) and red heels.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here this evening to witness this man and woman join together in holy matrimony,” the priest began smoothly. "If anyone has a problem with this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one uttered a word.

Finnian came forward as the ring bearer and presented the rings to [Name] and Grell. They each took one, and Grell put the ring on [Name's] left fourth finger first, [Name] doing the same right after.

The priest began the vows as Grell took [Name's] hands in his, squeezing them gently for reassurance. "Grell Sutcliff, do you take [Name] [Last], whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Grell smirked. "Until death do us part," he answered confidently.

The priest repeated the same thing to [Name].

"Without question," she replied without hesitation.

The priest smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grell's face broke out into a genuine grin. "Gladly," he said, wrapping his arms around [Name's] waist and kissing her passionately. [Name] flung her arms around Grell's neck and kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as the assembled crowd cheered and whistled loudly.

_Epilogue_

"So when can we have children?" Grell asked her excitedly during the reception.

[Name] laughed and turned to Ronald. "See, I told you he'd ask about having kids!" she told him triumphantly. Ronald groaned and handed her two fifties as she laughed her ass off.

"Did you and Ronald really bet a hundred dollars on Grell asking about having children?" William asked bluntly.

[Name] giggled and nodded, leaning her head on Grell's shoulder. "Ronald thought he was going to ask for sex, I thought he was going to ask for kids," she explained simply. "You saw how that turned out."

Grell turned his head to face his newly wedded wife, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. "Yes, but remind me how you get children again, darling~?" he purred, snaking his hand up [Name's] thigh.

"By adopting them," she replied shortly, slapping Grell's hand away as everyone else at the table laughed at Grell's mock-offended expression.

[Name] smiled and kissed Grell on the cheek. "Don't worry, you idiot, we'll have kids the fun way...eventually."

Grell sighed with fake dejection. "Alright, love. I can hold off for a little longer," he replied, pulling in [Name] for a proper kiss. "For now, let's just enjoy our little gathering, shall we~?"


	17. Just Like a Football Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Adalie_Delacroix. Thank you so much for giving me all these requests to work on! They give me something to do, help me improve my writing skills, and they're just plain fun to write. Anyway, a slice-of-life fic where you and Grell live together and have the most hyperactive dog to ever exist. You're his original owner, but he's taken a liking to Grell fairly quickly. And this is coming from a designated cat person. Eh, it's a dog. Dogs are still awesome.
> 
> Historical era: modern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a slice-of-life fic, but I got an idea halfway into writing this, so I changed a few things...hope you like it! I think it's because of the last request I just finished...

[Name] was reading on the couch, her huge, black Great Dane, Fierro curled up next to her, panting slightly as he chewed one on of his rubber dog toys. [Name] had called in sick with a mild cold, so Grell, your roommate/boyfriend of three years, was still out reaping, although he'd be home in a few minutes. And speak of the devil, the sound of an unlocking door reached your ears. It reached Fierro's too because the huge dog immediately leaped off the couch and went straight to the door.

"[Naaame]!" Grell called. "I'm home--waah!" his sentence was cut off when Fierro tackled him to the ground and began licking his face. "Aagh, don't lick my face, you mutt!" Grell screeched. "Don't lick my beautiful face!"

[Name] laughed and got up from the couch, grabbing a washcloth and walking over to her dog and lugging him off of her boyfriend. "Fierro, you bad boy," [Name] cooed, scratching behind Fierro's ears. "No tackling the strawberry with legs--"

"Hey!" Grell shouted.

"You're a dog, not a football player," [Name] finished, giggling as Grell got up and accepted the washcloth, wiping off his face with it.

"[Name], why'd you have to buy such a huge dog?" he pouted, nonetheless going up to the huge dog and petting its back. "He always tackles me every time I come into the house!"

[Name] smiled and kissed Grell on the cheek. "Because he likes you, stupid," she replied sweetly. "He'd probably do anything you ask him to. That's how much he likes you."

Grell raised an eyebrow. "Anything, you say?" he asked slowly, a smirk growing on his face.

[Name] eyed her boyfriend suspiciously. "...Yeah, why?" she asked him.

Grell merely smiled. "You'll see, darling~"

_Two Years Later_

[Name] entered her apartment, bracing herself as Fierro tackled her to the floor. [Name] laughed and hugged her dog, but paused when she noticed something tied to Fierro's collar. It was a small, red velvet box. [Name] slowly untied the cord from Fierro's collar and freed the box, as well. [Name] had a creeping suspicion about what was in the box, and when she opened it, her suspicions were confirmed.

A gold [ring](https://cdn.angara.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/r/sr0256r-yg-aa-2_4.jpg) composed of two crisscrossing bands and studded with four rubies and three diamonds.

Tears immediately sprang to [Name's] eyes. "Oh my god..." she whispered.

"So?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful bride?"

"Oh my god, yes! A thousand times yes!" [Name] cried joyfully, tackling Grell, now her fiancee into a hug as he spun her around and dipped her, pressing his lips onto hers.

[Name] laughed as they both pulled away and turned to Fierro. "And you," [Name] said, kneeling down to hug the dog as well. "Thank you for helping Grell. You're a good boy."

Grell pulled his fiancee to her feet and hugged her. "Hm, guess your monstrous dog was good for something after all," he mused.

"Oh, stop it. I like having big dogs," [Name] replied, lightly punching Grell's chest. "In the end, it's always the biggest dogs who have the biggest hearts."


	18. Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Tasha on Quotev where you get horribly injured and end up in the hospital. I'm gonna make it a bit similar to Slipping Through my Fingers, but to those of you who've seen/listened to Hamilton and read the title of this one-shot, then you can take a wild guess as to what happens to the reader.
> 
> Historical era: unspecified

 

Grell had always been overprotective of [Name]. Not to the point of being possessive or paranoid, but he was always worried about her and her health. [Name] wasn't fragile or anything of the sort, it was simply Grell being Grell. And [Name] appreciated his efforts to keep her safe and happy, while still letting her have her space. It showed that he truly cared about her. However, as much as Grell wanted to, he couldn't be at [Name's] side every second of the day. Today had been one of those days. Today was the day where everything would go horribly wrong.

The Horrible Day had started out pretty normally. Grell was reaping souls in London, and [Name], along with a few others traveled to Oxford to reap souls there. [Name] had been collecting souls by herself without too much trouble until she reached a shopping center where she was to collect her last soul for the day. And right when [Name] was about to collect the soul, she felt someone kick her harshly in the back, sending her flying several feet and making a small crater on the cobblestone floor. A demon. [Name] struggled to her feet and engaged the demon, refusing to let him get the soul she had to collect.

The fight was brutal and bloody, and [Name] had somehow managed to keep up with the demon for this long, but her streak was about to end. Suddenly, the demon swept his leg out from under her, tripping [Name] and sending her to the floor as she lost her grip on her death scythe. [Name] reached out to grab it, but the demon stepped on her hand and crushed it, causing [Name] to scream in agony. The demon then picked up [Name's] own death scythe and plunged it into her chest.

Another reaper had just come by and saw the demon stab [Name], so the reaper finished off the demon and took [Name's] barely conscious body back to the London Dispatch later that evening. When Grell saw the state his significant other was in, he became positively hysterical. According to the doctors, the stab wound was almost fatal. It would take a miracle for [Name] to survive. And the worst part of it all was that Grell couldn't do anything to fix it.

Over the course of the next few days, Grell rarely left [Name's] side, only leaving to eat or perform other basic human needs. He began losing sleep as well, and would sometimes murmur pleadingly, "Please, darling. Come back to me. It's far too early for you to leave." His pleas remained unanswered.

One day, as Grell kneeled before [Name's] bedside, he suddenly noticed that everything was oddly silent, save for the continuous _deeeeeeet_  of the heart monitor.

That's when Grell realized something.

The heart monitor was flatlining.

"No...no, no no!" he said frantically. "[Name], please! Wake up, wake up! I'm begging you, darling, please, open your eyes!" Grell squeezed [Name's] cold hands, tears running down his face and dripping onto her now pale cheeks. "You can't die on me, you just can't!" he wailed desperately. "Please, [Name], just say something, anything at all!"

...

"Please..."

_Present Day_

Grell stood before [Name's] gravestone, a bouquet of roses and tulips tucked under his arm. The weather was warm and sunny, which was a huge contrast to Grell's current mood. Grell knelt down and placed the bouquet before her tombstone.

_[Name] [Last]_

_1865-1888_

_Beautiful, selfless, beloved, eternal._

_Amor verus numquam moritur_ _._

True love never dies. [Name] had always wanted to learn to speak Latin, so Grell took it upon himself to have a Latin phrase about love inscribed on her tombstone. He thought she would've liked that sort of thing.

And Grell still loved her.

Since [Name's] death, he hadn't even come an inch within the Phantomhive manor grounds and had even stopped pestering William at this point. William would've been shouting his praises to the sky hadn't the reasons for Grell ignoring him been so tragic. [Name] hadn't simply been one of Grell's flings. He'd truly loved her with every fiber of his being, and now she was gone. So even William ended up being a bit concerned when Grell finished all of his paperwork before closing time, completely stopped bugging him,  _and_  hadn't set one foot near Sebastian, nor had Grell uttered a single word about the aforementioned demon butler.

Grell laughed quietly. "Happy birthday, darling," he whispered. "Everything is so different without you. Everything feels so wrong."

He drew in a shaky breath. "You know, sometimes I think, maybe this is a dream," he mused. "Maybe I'll wake up and you'll be there beside me." Grell smiled ruefully. "And every time, I'm always wrong."

Grell watched as his tears fell onto the soil and put his head in his hands, his body convulsing with muffled sobs. He hated this. He hated being alone, he hated losing the one person who truly loved him for who he was, he hated that he was pushing everyone away from him, he hated--

"Grell?" a voice asked from behind him.

No. It couldn't be her. She was dead.

"Grell, it's just a nightmare!" she said frantically. "Grell, wake up! Wake up!"

Gasping, Grell sat up in bed, his whole body shaking. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he had pajama pants and underwear on. He turned his head and saw [Name] in a white nightgown, her bright green eyes wide with concern. A gold wedding band glimmered on her left ring finger. Grell reached for his glasses and put them on, his hands shaking slightly. A Great Dane named Fierro slept in a dog bed at the foot of the master bed, and twin babies with bright red hair [H/C] highlights: a boy, and a girl slept in a crib next to [Name]. Alexander "Alec" and Lilliana "Lily" Sutcliff.

"Grell, are you alright?" his wife asked him. "You were having a nightmare."

"I...you...you're not dead..." he murmured quietly. "You're still alive..."

[Name] crawled closer to her husband, leaning her head against his bare chest, intertwining her fingers with his. "I died?" she asked curiously. "Sounds awful...at least it was only a dream, right?"

Grell nodded silently.

[Name] cupped Grell's face and wiped away his tear-stained cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him softly, a silent promise that she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. Grell sighed contentedly and kissed her back, his hands moving upward to thread themselves in her hair. [Name] pulled away first and smirked slightly, both of their foreheads touching.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to end it at the present-day mourning scene, but I thought that it was just so sad that I had to change it into a dream sequence. And I was listening to "Burn" and "The Reynolds Pamphlet" as I was writing this, so I almost cried myself.


	19. Best of Wives and Best of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coherent timeline for the past few one-shots I've written so far.

**START**

|

Satisfied

|

Just Like a Football Player

|

Stay Alive (Reprise)

|

Football Player: Part Two

**END**


	20. Football Player: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, you had Fierro. Now you and Grell are actually dealing with your first kids. And Grell has to come to terms with the fact that despite the fact that he's always begging for kids, it's actually a lot harder to raise them than he first anticipated.

_Interlude_

[Name] exhaled slowly, steeling herself for Grell's reaction as she walked into the living room where Grell was playing with Fierro. Grell looked up at the sound of [Name's] footsteps. He then noticed that she was hiding something behind her back, and got up and approached her.

"What are you hiding, darling?" he asked curiously.

[Name] hesitated for a moment, then held something out to him. A pregnancy test. Already knowing how they worked, Grell inspected the test, and his eyes widened when he saw the results.

"You're _pregnant_?!" he screeched. [Name] nodded, a small, unsure smile gracing her lips.

Grell laughed and picked [Name] up, spinning her around like he did on the day of his proposal.

"We're gonna be parents!" he cried joyfully, setting [Name] down and hugging her. "I can't wait to have children! They're going to be absolutely beautiful, just like you, darling!"

[Name] laughed and kissed him. "Thank you, but don't get too ahead of yourself," she reminded Grell. "Being pregnant isn't gonna be a walk in the park. Especially for me."

"We'll manage, love," he replied simply, guiding her to the couch as they both sat down with [Name] in Grell's lap. "It's only nine months, you can do it."

[Name] shrugged. "Alright then. But be warned: it'll be like I'm on my period. Except more frequent, and a hundred times worse. You have been warned."

_Present Day_

[Name] and Grell were once again seated on the couch, each of them holding a year-old child. [Name] was hugging Alec gently to her chest, and Grell was bouncing Lily slightly in his arms. Both of them were on the edge of falling asleep, and it was taking  _forever._

"[Naaame], when are the kids gonna fall asleep?" Grell complained. "It's been an hour already, and I'm tired."

"I dunno, they're babies," she replied simply. "I suppose we'll just have to wait it out."

Grell groaned. "But a woman needs her beauty sleep, [Name]!" he whined. "You of all people should understand that!"

[Name] suddenly froze, holding up a finger. After a moment of silence, she whispered, "They're asleep. C'mon, let's take them to bed."

The two reapers placed their children into the large crib and closed it, retreating to their own bedroom and collapsing onto the bed. Grell turned to face [Name] and wrapped his arms around her, who curled up closer to his chest.

"Are kids like ravens with dove wings to you?" [Name] asked jokingly, using one of the metaphors Grell once used to describe Sebastian Michaelis. Grell snorted.

"Exactly," he replied. "They're angels when you first meet them, but then you realize that they're secretly horrible demons bent on eating your soul, just like Bassy."

"But they're your flesh and blood, so you can't just toss them out like trash," [Name] pointed out. "That's bad parenting."

Grell shrugged, humming contentedly as [Name] began combing her fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't toss them, they're just annoying," he mumbled tiredly.

[Name] yawned. "Let's just go to sleep," she murmured, snuggling closer to Grell as he pulled blankets over them. "Before the kids wake up."

Grell nodded slightly. "Night, darling," he hummed, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly. [Name] snorted and plucked Grell's glasses off of his face, placing each of their spectacles on their respective nightstands right before [Name] let sleep overtake her as well.

_Five Years Later_

"Daaaddyyy!" Lily screeched as she came back from school, her secondhand training spectacles perfectly straight on the bridge of her nose. "My teacher said that I couldn't bring Fierro Jr. to school for Show-and-Tell next week!"

Grell came out of the kitchen, Fierro Jr. trailing behind him eagerly as Alec, wearing his own pair of spectacles slightly askew soon followed his twin sister into the house, giggling as he rubbed Fierro Jr's belly.

"Your teacher is a demon, Lily," Grell told her daughter with mock seriousness. "She feeds off of the desire of children who want to bring puppies to school."

Alec looked up and cocked his head. "Don't demons eat souls, though?" he asked.

"Yes Alec, your father is just being silly," [Name] replied as she entered the house, shutting the door behind her and walking up to Grell and the kids.

"Evening, you crazy tomato," she greeted her husband as she pecked him on the lips and kneeled down to hug her kids and the son of the late Great Dane Fierro. His daughter Maisy was asleep in the kids' room.

"Eeew, don't do your kissy stuff in front of us!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, it's super gross!" Alec agreed, sticking his tongue out.

"Would you rather go to Undertaker's for the rest of the day, instead?" Grell asked, raising an eyebrow. The eyes of both kids widened as they both shook their heads vigorously. They were still in that phase where they thought of Undertaker as "that creepy uncle who probably buries dead bodies in the backyard," even if he already sort of did that.

William was their godfather, and while Alec thought that he was ridiculously boring, Lily enjoyed visiting William's apartment, and would bring a little notepad and crayons and draw fake pie charts and line graphs from what she'd seen from William's reports, and also willingly followed his 'don't touch anything breakable or work-related' rule. Perhaps that was why William began smiling a bit more often. Alec, however, enjoyed the company of Ronald more and had various bottle caps from the different parties Ronald attended, which Alec would string up on twine like a clothesline and pin them above his bunk bed(he was the bottom; Alec hated heights).

"Don't worry, someday you'll find someone you love very much, and you'll do the exact same thing," [Name] told her children, who looked genuinely curious at the idea of having a significant other of their own.

"Like you and Daddy?" Alec asked.

[Name] smiled, fixing her son's crooked glasses. "Yep. Just like me and Daddy," she replied sweetly as she hugged Grell a second time. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	21. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing where Grell finds out you've been keeping in touch with a reaper you met when you traveled to the French Dispatch for a month, and he gets insanely jealous. Then said French reaper shows up in London to visit and catch up with you, and Grell gets even more jealous. You're kinda confused as to why Grell is jealous since he's always been chasing after Sebastian, but we all know how this is going to turn out. Not with sex. Sorry if I misled you.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Avery Belmont](http://pm1.narvii.com/5909/96af008f726e414f7aab0ab13ba643f7ce1f461d_hq.jpg)

* * *

"I'd like to, but I think I'd end up getting even more lost than I did above the ground," [Name] laughed, holding her phone to her ear as she continued conversing with the reaper on the other end. [Name] listened to the conversation a bit longer as she walked into the cafeteria before saying, "Alright, I gotta go. Okay, bye!"

"Who were you talking to earlier?" Ronald asked her as she took her seat next to William and across from Grell and Ronald.

"A reaper I met during my transfer to the Paris branch," she informed him, twirling some pasta around her fork. "His name's Avery Belmont, and...he's this weird mix of yours, William's, and Grell's personalities, but he's really nice and actually keeps in touch at least once a week."

"Is he good-looking?" Grell asked, a hint of suspicion creeping into his voice.

[Name] shrugged. "Personally, I think he is," she replied. "I'm not really crushing on him or anything, though. He's just a friend."

Ronald raised an eyebrow, smirking mischievously. "That's what they all say, [Name]," Ronald told her playfully. "First he'll take you out to dinner, and the next thing you know you're locking lips and making goo-goo eyes at each other."

[Name] snorted and tossed her unused spoon at Ronald, who ducked just before the plastic utensil smacked him on the forehead. "We agreed that our relationship would remain strictly platonic, Knox," she replied shortly, casting a glance at Grell's murderous expression. "So don't place your bets so soon."

Ronald only smirked as they all finished up their lunch and went back to their individual assignments. However, as [Name] began walking back to her office, she felt someone grab her wrist. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Grell, shouldn't you be off pestering Bassy or something?" she asked him. "Because I have work to finish, or else William'll have my hide."

"Really darling, can't you do better than a Frenchman?" he scoffed. "They're wimps! There are better men out there for you to date."

[Name] raised an eyebrow. "They just lost World War II, Grell," she corrected him. "Can you really blame them? This is Hitler we're talking about. And anyway, I've seen Avery stand up for himself multiple times, so he doesn't really fit the 'French people are wimps' stereotype."

[Name] smiled slightly and punched Grell lightly in the shoulder. "We're just friends, I swear," she reassured him. "Now get back to work, or else you might not get to see Bassy at all."

_Two Months Later_

It was mid-winter, and [Name] was walking around London, wearing a navy blue fur-lined hoodie, a wool sweatshirt underneath it, dark-wash jeans, two pairs of socks, lace-up boots, gloves, and an [F/C] scarf. She was headed for the closest Starbucks from Dispatch, and when she got inside, she sighed in relief as the warm air surrounded her. She ordered a coffee and headed over to a circular table where one other person was sitting there: a boy with shaggy black hair, his face concealed by a large book.

"Mind if I sit here?" [Name] asked him. "Everywhere else is taken."

The boy's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, revealing a reaper's signature two-toned green eyes, rectangular glasses, and delicate, yet familiar features tinged pink by the winter air.

[Name's] eyes widened as her face broke out into a grin. "Avery? Is that you?!"

Avery smiled brightly and nodded, getting up to hug [Name], who hugged back as well. "Yep! I'm visiting my sister for a while, and she lives here in England," he explained, his voice still carrying a faint French accent.

[Name] laughed. "Well, long time, no see!" she greeted him, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Any girls catch your interest yet?"

Avery's smile widened. "Yeah, her name's Rio, and she agreed to go to the movies with me when I get back to Paris!" he replied excitedly.

"That's great, Avery!" [Name] congratulated him, patting him on the shoulder. "I wish you both the best of luck."

Avery nodded. "Anyway, what's up with you?" he asked her. "Any guys catch _your_  interest?"

_One Hour Later_

[Name] walked back to Dispatch, having finished her conversation with Avery a while ago. When she reentered the building, she spotted Ronald, who waved her over to where he was chatting with Grell.

"Hey! How did things go with walking through the winter air just to get a White Chocolate Mocha?" Ronald asked her, eyeing the coffee cup in her hand.

"Pretty good," she replied. "I ran into Avery there, and we spent the last hour catching each other up on everything."

"Oooh, did you guys kiss~?" Ronald asked her, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

[Name] shook her head. But before she could say anything, Grell suddenly burst out, "Oh, come on, [Name]! Are you really going for this 'Avery' so soon?! You barely talk to him, you could've picked someone a hundred times better than him!"

"Like who?" [Name] asked, rolling her eyes. "Grell, you're being unreasonab--mmph!" her sentence was cut off as Grell suddenly pulled her towards him by the wrist and kissed her roughly, hugging her waist tightly as if she'd be lost forever if he let go of her. Grell pulled away first, taking in [Name's] wide eyes and flushed cheeks. "That answer your question, darling?" he asked her.

[Name] was speechless. She suddenly smiled and kissed Grell again, this one longer and more gentle than the first one. "You know, Avery already has a girlfriend," she informed him. "And you could've just told me right away Grell; I would've said yes."

Ronald smiled and ran down the hallway to William's office, shouting, "Mr. Spears! You don't need to worry about Grell anymore, he's dating [Name] now!"

William let the smallest hint of a smile grace his lips. "Hm. Took them long enough," he muttered to himself before going back to his paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and jealousy. What more could anyone want?


	22. It's Quiet Uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot where you break up with your boyfriend after finding out he cheated on you(it's not Ronald, I swear). Grell, being the good friend he is, offers junk food and bad movies comfort and moral support. He tells you that you'll find someone better eventually, and when you ask about it, he provides an answer surprisingly quickly. It's a bit shorter than I normally write since I'm doing this on my phone. Maybe I'll extend it later.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Name] was curled up on the couch under a mountain of blankets and pillows, still in her pajamas and sobbing loudly into a pillow as the rain fell outside. She hated acting like one of those stereotypical girls after a breakup where they eat day-old ice cream and watch soap operas, but she did, anyway. Just not with soap operas. Those are awful. Anyhow, [Name] recently broke up with her boyfriend about a week ago after finding out that he was cheating on her with some noblewoman from Croydon(a city in England). When she actually did find out, she tracked him down, slapped him, and took everything she owned back into her old apartment, which she'd held onto for situations such as this one.

The sound of [Name's] doorbell suddenly rang throughout the house. [Name] sighed and got out from under the blankets and pillows and wiped the tears away. Going over to a window, she patted down her hair and made sure her bloodshot eyes weren't too obvious as she went over and opened the door.

Grell Sutcliff stood in the doorway, holding a red umbrella in one hand and two plastic bags filled with who-knows-what in the other.

[Name] blinked. "...Grell?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Grell entered [Name's] apartment, shutting the door behind him as he closed his umbrella and set down the plastic bags. "I heard what happened with your boyfriend," he explained, going over to [Name] and hugging her tightly. "So I'm here to offer you moral support!"

Tears sprang to [Name's] eyes again, and she choked back a sob, both at the reminder of her ex and the fact that Grell came all the way here just to help ease the pain.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" she murmured into Grell's shirt. "How do you plan on fixing this, pray tell? I already bitch-slapped him."

Grell brightened instantly. "Bad movies and junk food, of course!" he declared proudly, swiping up his bags and dragging [Name] over to her couch. He pulled out a DVD from the bag and inserted into the video player, leaping onto the couch next to [Name] and turned on the TV, the screen brightening to reveal the main menu of _Frozen_.

[Name] raised an eyebrow and turned to Grell. "Have you been secretly planning all of this without my knowledge?" she asked him with mock suspicion as she pulled out a container of chocolate strawberries and another container of chocolate blueberries, setting the strawberries on her lap and handing the blueberries to Grell.

Grell smirked, accepting the chocolate blueberries. "The movie or the breakup?" he asked innocently as he began playing the movie.

"Oh, shut up," she retorted, punching him in the chest while keeping her eyes trained on the screen.

During the scene where Prince Hans turned out to be the last-minute plot twist bad guy, [Name] told Grell, "I never thought the two of them were a good match from the get-go. They just got along too well, even if it was all an act, in the end."

Grell nodded, tossing a few blueberries into his mouth. "I agree," he replied. "A healthy relationship needs an element of conflict in it, or else it'll become mind-numbingly _dull_." Grell paused for a moment. "Not cheating, of course," he amended. "That's just being plain mean."

[Name] only sighed, leaning her head on Grell's shoulder dejectedly as she struggled not to start crying again. Grell noticed this and began rubbing her back soothingly.

"Don't worry, darling," he told her comfortingly. "Someday, you'll find the perfect man, and he won't cheat on you or hurt you. You're too perfect to be single for very long, anyway."

[Name] shrugged. "Does it really matter at this point?" she asked him, her voice cracking slightly. "I might as well just start going Sebastian stalking with you if I'm going to chase something impossible."

"Oh, you can't possibly mean that, love," Grell replied, smirking inwardly when he noticed [Name's] eyes widen when she heard the sudden change of nickname. "There's always someone out there, just waiting to meet you and become yours for eternity."

"Like who," [Name] asked tonelessly.

Grell paused the movie and took her head in his hands, leaned forward and kissed her softly. [Name] froze for a moment, then she sighed contentedly and melted into the kiss, threading her fingers in Grell's hair. Grell pulled away first, smiling happily as he hugged [Name] tightly, letting her relax into his form as she lay her head in his lap.

"Guess I'm not single anymore," [Name] mused as Grell started up the movie again and began stroking her head and winding strands of hair around his fingers.

"And I'm not going to cheat on you anytime soon, love," he reassured her. "Promise."


	23. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot where you're good friends with Ciel and Sebastian, and they both know about your crush on Grell. So when Ciel finds out you can't waltz, instead of having Sebastian teach you like he initially planned, he has a certain red reaper who just so happened to barge into the manor at this exact moment teach you instead.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

 

"Why don't you just tell him already, [Name]?" Ciel asked her. "It'll be easy to get him here, all you have to do is tell him."

[Name] shrugged haplessly. "I'm not the best at expressing my feelings to others," she muttered.

Ciel sighed. "Anyhow, we need to get ready for tonight's Halloween ball," he told her. "I'm assuming you know how to dance already?"

[Name] froze, suddenly looking very uncomfortable in her own seat. "Yeah, about that..." she began slowly.

"Milady, you used to dance at parties and special occasions for a living," Sebastian told her, his expression barely giving away the smallest hint of shock. "Surely you would've learned to waltz at some point in your first life."

Another shrug. "It never interested me enough to learn," she replied shortly, twirling her death scythe between her fingers.

Ciel turned to his demon butler. "Sebastian, I order you to--"

"Oh, BASSY~!"

Sebastian ducked just as [Name's] partner, Grell Sutcliff sailed over him and landed face-first in the dirt. [Name] sighed as she went over to Grell and picked him up by the hair, dragging him over to where Sebastian and Ciel were still sitting.

"You were saying something about dance lessons?" [Name] reminded the twelve-year-old earl, dropping her bright red partner to the ground.

"Oh, why must you be so cruel, darling?" Grell cried dramatically as he stood up and put a hand on his forehead. "Such a cold heart should not be encased inside a beautiful woman such as yourself!"

Ciel opened his mouth, about to say something, but then he stopped. His gaze flickered between [Name] and Grell, before he suddenly announced, "Actually, [Name]...I think Grell should teach you how to dance."

"Wait, _what_?!" both reapers exclaimed incredulously.

"Can't [Name] already dance, though?" Grell asked.

"Ah, she can. However, it's the waltz she is sorely lacking expertise in," Sebastian informed the reaper, smirking at his master's cunning. "And I cannot teach her myself, as I have chores to complete. And the young master is a...less than accomplished dancer."

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel muttered. "And anyhow, it's not as if you're doing anything useful with your time, Grell. And [Name's] _your_  partner; you know her movements and habits far better than Sebastian would."

After a moment of silence, Grell sighed. "I suppose I could," he replied thoughtfully. "Do you have a dance studio of sorts?"

Sebastian smiled. "Right this way, please," he told them, beckoning the two reapers to follow him into the manor. [Name] shot a pleading look at Ciel, who merely smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

Once Sebastian left the two reapers alone in the dance studio, [Name] shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the floor. "So, how do we start?" she asked Grell.

Grell beckoned her to the center of the room. "Alright, darling, just put your left arm on my shoulder blade and hold my free hand with your right hand," he directed his partner, placing his right hand on [Name's] back and used his left hand to hold [Name's] free hand. [Name] got the hands down pretty well, but she had yet to master the footing.

"Good, now step forward with your right foot," Grell told her. She complied and moved her foot as directed. "Okay, now step diagonally with your left..."

The lessons went on for quite some time, and Grell eventually asked, "You're being awfully quiet, darling. Is something bothering you?"

[Name] shrugged. "It's nothing important," she muttered. "Not to you, at least..."

Grell gasped in mock hurt. "Well, [Name], you're my friend and my partner, of course, this is important to me!" he insisted, before shooting her a small smile, kinder than his normal ones. "You can trust me."

"...I like someone," [Name] mumbled dejectedly. "I'm no good with confessions, though."

Grell gasped again, his eyes widening in genuine shock. "Why didn't you say anything?" he shrieked, tapping her back lightly, signaling that he was going to twirl her. "If you can't tell him, then I could do it for you!" he offered excitedly as he spun his partner and regained his grip on her hand. "So who is it?!"

[Name] remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, before finally mumbling something unintelligible under her breath.

Grell tilted his head. "Could you speak up, darling?" he asked her. "I didn't quite catch that."

[Name] sighed. "...I...I like you," she muttered. "But I figured you liked Sebastian, so I never really thought it'd be a good idea to bring it up. And...Ciel and Sebastian knew the entire time, and the reason Ciel had you teach me to waltz was also so that I could tell you that I liked you."

Grell's eyes became even wider, if that was even possible at this point. He suddenly grinned wickedly and spun [Name] again without warning, who shrieked slightly as she instinctively stepped backward to regain her footing. Grell then wrapped his arm around [Name's] waist, effectively stopping her fall and positioning her in a dip.

"I suppose I'll have to thank Bassy and his brat later on, then," he mused casually, looking down at [Name's] petrified expression, which quickly turned into one of confusion.

"Wait, what--mmph!" [Name] began to ask a question, but was cut off went Grell bent down further and kissed her, pulling her so that she was standing upright again and hugging her waist as he continued to kiss her. Grell pulled away first, burying his face in the crook of [Name's] neck. Grell looked up at [Name's] face, and smirked when he saw that it was a bright red.

"Hm, I believe we've practiced enough," Grell declared, scooping up [Name] and carrying her bridal-style, causing her to yelp and throw her arms around his neck. "Let's get ready for this little ball, shall we~?" he gave her a quick kiss as [Name] quickly grabbed their scythes and he kicked open the window and jumped out and making his way back to Dispatch.

A bit later, Sebastian reentered the dance studio, glancing around the empty room for a moment as his gaze settled onto the open window. Sebastian smirked as he closed the window and began the walk to Ciel's study. "I must tell the young master that his plan went perfectly," he mused, walking towards the sound of the screaming servants, shattering china, and a muffled explosion in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests? I'm so bored.


	24. Halfway (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by LilMamaReaper where Grell basically screws with the reader's feelings for him, but the reader gets so fed up with it that she almost cuts things off with Grell for good. Screwing with people is fun. For me, at least. And I know you asked for a happy ending, so I'll give it to you! I'm just gonna add a little extra scene at the end... >:)
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

 

Grell was completely aware of [Name's] feelings for him. So he used this knowledge to his advantage by convincing her to aid him in his fruitless schemes to get Sebastian to fall for him or making up excuses for him to get out of work. [Name] knew that most of these sorts of things went against her morals, but she did them anyway because of love. Instead of complaining to her friends about her conflicted morals and feelings, [Name] complained to a diary instead.

_Dear Diary,_

_Earlier this morning, Grell ~~dragged me to~~  asked me to go to the Phantomhive manor again today, and Sebastian asked me something interesting before I left with Grell. He asked me why I always did what Grell asked me to do without question, even if I knew for a fact that it was usually something I didn't particularly enjoy doing. I'm not going to point out that Sebastian wouldn't know about love, as he's a demon, but he does have a point. I don't like covering for Grell whenever he skips out on work, and I don't like attending balls once a week just to try and make Sebastian "jealous". They're a pain and I don't enjoy doing such things. And I do it all because I love the stupid reaper. I'd say that he's blind and oblivious to my feelings, but that couldn't be any more wrong. Grell knows for a _fact _that I'm in love with him, which is why he always asks_ me _to partake in his schemes or come up with excuses for his absences. Ciel and Sebastian both say I should stop being a doormat and stand up for myself. William says that I should break off our friendship entirely. Ronald says I should just give it more time and that everything will work out in the end. At first, I followed Ronald's advice, but now I'm starting to really consider William's and Ciel's advice. Maybe they have a point. Maybe I should just stop._

_\-- [Name]_

[Name] left her diary open on the coffee table to let the still-wet ink dry and closed her inkwell, placing her peacock feather quill into its special little case. [Name] used pens at work, but she enjoyed the vintage feel of a feather between her fingers as she wrote her stories and journal entries at home. [Name] yawned, walking to various rooms around her apartment and completing various tasks as she got ready for bed. Suddenly, she heard muffled, but incessant tapping outside her bedroom window. [Name] sighed and went over to her window and opened the curtains, revealing Grell Sutcliff balancing himself between the windowsill and a nearby tree branch. [Name] opened the window and yanked on Grell's hair, causing him to shriek and tumble into the bedroom.

"Grell...?" [Name] asked tiredly. "What are you doing here so late? In _my_  apartment, might I add?"

"Oh, [Name], I simply _had_  to see you!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I just got from back from seeing Bassy, and I got to be Ophelia in a recreation of _Hamlet_!"

"That's great," [Name] muttered. "Can I please go to sleep now?"

"Oh, but I didn't even get to tell you about the best parts!" he pouted. "Come on, darling, you simply _can't_  refuse me! Just for a few--"

 _Smack_.

Grell clutched the left side of his face with both hands, which was now a bright, angry red, his eyes wide with shock. [Name's] hand was still raised high above her head, her expression furious.

"Why, because I like you?!" she shouted angrily. "Just because I'm in love with you doesn't give you the right to screw with my feelings, Grell! And frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of it.

Everyone keeps telling me that I should just break things off with you, and maybe they're right!" [Name] continued ranting, purposely avoiding looking directly at Grell's face, which held a mixture of shock, hurt, and guilt as the gravity of his actions finally sank in and he finally processed just how badly he'd hurt his friend. "You've done nothing but treat me like shit and manipulate me like a puppet, so why in hell's name should I--"

"I'm sorry, [Name]," Grell murmured quietly.

[Name] whipped around to look at him, her expression simultaneously incredulous and disbelieving at Grell's audacity and his apparent death wish. "...the hell did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry, darling," Grell repeated, lowering one of his hands from his face. "I'm sorry for not treating you as kindly as I should have. I'm sorry for taking advantage of your friendship and your feelings for me."

Grell slowly got to his feet, watching [Name's] reaction, deciding to continue when she didn't murder him or scream at him to get out of her apartment. Grell edged towards her, slowly reaching out to grasp her hands. She didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, darling," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "Please...if you won't forgive me, then at least let me try to make it up to you somehow."

[Name] drew in a shallow breath as she attempted to maintain her calm exterior and tried her hardest not to cry. "And...just how do you plan on doing that?" she asked the red reaper, attempting to pull her hands out of Grell's grasp.

Grell suddenly tightened his grip on [Name's] hands, his expression desperate and pleading. He leaned forward slightly, but hesitated, wondering if now was a good time to kiss her. She looked so broken, he didn't want her to think he was manipulating her like all of those other times before.

[Name] remained frozen for a moment. Eventually, she sighed heavily, grabbing the front of Grell's shirt and yanking him forward, closing the distance between them as their lips met. Grell's eyes widened, but he finally melted into the kiss, cupping [Name's] face in his hands as she cupped his cheek in her free hand. [Name] pulled away first, looking up at Grell with a small smile filled with a hundred shades of love and forgiveness. Grell suddenly hugged her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he finally let his tears fall, his body convulsing with silent sobs muffled by [Name's] nightgown. [Name] rubbed Grell's back soothingly, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as he continued to cry, all of his guilt and regret conveyed into his tears.

"Come on, Grell," [Name] whispered. "Let's get something for your cheek. Then you can stay here for the night. After all, your apartment is quite a long way off, isn't it? It'd take you far too long just to travel from my apartment to yours when you already went so far from Dispatch to the Phantomhives. Just relax, take a break."

Grell laughed ruefully, his voice still muffled against [Name's] clothes. "You're far too good for someone like me, my love," he murmured tonelessly. "I don't deserve you. Why do you still insist on keeping me around?"

[Name] sighed. "Same reason this whole debacle occurred in the first place," she replied simply. "Because I love you."

_Alternate Ending_

"...Everyone keeps telling me that I should just break things off with you, and maybe they're right!" [Name] continued ranting, purposely avoiding looking directly at Grell's face, which held a mixture of shock, hurt, and guilt. "You've done nothing but treat me like shit and manipulate me like a puppet, so why in hell's name should I bother giving you the time of day when you won't even do the same for me?!"

Grell began to mutter something under his breath, but [Name] cut him off.

"And don't bother with saying sorry, because with all that's happened, I can't trust you anymore."

[Name] glanced back at him, her expression cold and emotionless. "Get out of my fucking house," she almost growled.

Grell said nothing as he got up from the floor, keeping his eyes downcast as he headed out of [Name's] bedroom and towards the front door. As he passed by the coffee table, Grell noticed his name written in a notebook, the journal entry dated just for today. As he read the entry, his guilt only grew, his two-toned green eyes glistening with unshed tears. As soon as [Name] heard the front door shut, she emerged from her bedroom, deciding to make herself some tea before going to bed. As she passed by the coffee table, she noticed something wrong with her journal. The entry she'd written earlier today had been torn out of the notebook.

And sitting on a bright red couch in his apartment several miles away from [Name's], a heartbroken grim reaper tightly clutched a torn-out journal entry in his hands, his hunched-over form racked with sobs as he clung onto the final remains of a girl who'd entrusted her heart to him, but had gotten it back in pieces because of his own wrongdoing and stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little "what-if" at the end of this whole thing, just so that those of you who were curious enough could see what would've happened if the reader hadn't forgiven Grell in the end.


	25. Lifeboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by LilMamaReaper where both you and Grell are little kids, and Grell is so smitten with you that he almost breaks a limb just to visit you. You'll see.
> 
> It's not 100% child relationship, because I came up with all of these ideas for the story and I really wanted to add them, so I did. I hope this is still what you wanted, though!
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

 

"[Name], this is Oliver and Erza Sutcliff," [Name's] mother said as she gestured to a tall man with hazel eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and a woman with shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. "And this is their son, Grell."

A boy with short, messy red hair, unusually sharp teeth, and bright blue eyes behind oval spectacles peeked out from behind his mother's long, red skirt.

"And Grell, this is Kathryn [Last] and her daughter [Name]," Oliver continued. "And she's the same age as you!"

"How about you two get to know each other while me and Daddy go talk about grown-up things?" Erza suggested, gently nudging Grell out from behind her as the three adults went into the [Last] estate to talk about business and such.

[Name] and Grell shuffled their feet awkwardly, neither of them exactly sure where to start, like most small children who barely knew each other.

"Daddy actually isn't that nice to me," Grell muttered. "Mommy says he only acts nice outside to...um...perserve his repitashun(preserve his reputation)."

"My mommy says that's how lots of adults are," [Name] replied, sitting down on the grass and smoothing out her dress. "Doesn't your mommy try to stop him?"

Grell sat down next to her. "She doesn't know," he murmured dejectedly. "She goes outside a lot at nighttime, so Daddy hits me when she's outside working."

"Oh...that's really sad," [Name] replied, unsure what to say in a situation such as this one. What _could_ you say in a case of child abuse?

"Where's your daddy?" Grell asked curiously, his head cocked to the side.

[Name] gripped the fabric of her dress tightly. "Mommy says I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I'll tell you if you promise not to tell," she offered. 

Grell nodded and drew an 'x' over his chest. "Cross my heart," he confirmed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about my daddy, anyway."

After a moment of silence, [Name] finally whispered, "He kissed a lady that wasn't Mommy."

Grell's eyes widened. "That's not very nice," he replied, shock coloring his voice. "Aren't daddies only supposed to kiss the lady they married?"

"I guess not," [Name] replied mournfully. "It's not as bad as your daddy hitting you, though."

Grell shrugged, silently conveying the message, _Well, what can we do about it?_  The two children quickly decided that they both enjoyed the other's company, and ended up chatting animatedly until it was time for Grell's parents to take him home. 

Later that night, [Name] was woken from her peaceful slumber by a faint tapping noise from outside her window. [Name] got up and opened it, revealing Grell sitting on a tree branch, a coil of rope hanging from his arm. 

"Grell!" [Name] hissed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to tell you something!" he whispered in reply. "Don't worry, I brought rope! Just tie it to something, and I'll climb in through your window!"

[Name] sighed as she caught the rope tossed to her, and tied one end to her huge bed as Grell scampered down the large tree trunk. [Name] tossed the other end of the rope down to Grell, who tied it around his waist as he began scaling the wall. Eventually, he toppled into [Name's] bedroom, and [Name] hurried over to untie the rope, which had been knotted in the clumsy bunny ears knot used to tie shoe laces.

"I almost broke my leg trying to climb the tree," Grell told her, a bit too much pride coloring his voice.

[Name] lightly punched the young redhead in the chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously, watching as Grell went to stand in front of her. 

"I...I love you," Grell declared. "You know, like in those Jane Austen books Mommy reads to me sometimes."

[Name] brightened instantly. "Really?" she asked excitedly. "I've always wanted a boy to love me!" [Name] paused. "But do you promise not to kiss another lady or hit me?" she asked suspiciously. 

Grell nodded, leaning forward hesitantly. Finally, he kissed her awkwardly on the lips; the kiss was clumsy and inexperienced, but filled with love and affection. [Name] kissed back happily, the two children wrapping their arms around each other in a warm embrace. 

_Time Skip_

Grell and [Name] were now teenagers, and the two of them were completely inseparable both in the platonic sense and the romantic sense. However, Grell was still getting beaten by his father, his mother died of pneumonia when he was thirteen, and [Name's] mother had started paying less and less attention to her daughter's needs as she grew older, as if [Name] was a constant reminder of the man who'd cheated on her all those years ago. Grell nor [Name] wanted to live in their own homes anymore, but neither of them was old enough to leave and start anew. So Grell came up with a permanent solution. Except this time, [Name] wouldn't have any knowledge about it until it was too late. Grell didn't want to have to ask her to do something so awful. She was so kind and selfless...she didn't deserve whatever punishment that was coming to Grell once he pulled this off. So on the night of his terrible, selfish plan, he taped a letter to [Name's] window. She wouldn't read it until the next morning.

Speaking of which, the next morning as [Name] opened her bedroom window to let in some fresh air, she finally noticed the folded note taped to her window. She peeled it from the glass and unfolded it, her eyes widening and welling up with tears as she read the note.

_My darling [Name],_

_As I've told you multiple times before, you don't deserve the horrors this life has to offer, nor do you deserve the punishment that comes when one commits suicide. I'm relieving you of your duty as my friend and lover to stop me from chickening out at the last minute. I could never refuse you, which is why by the time you read this the next morning, I'll be dead. I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry it had to end like this. I love you with every fiber of my being, so please don't try to stop me._

_\--Grell_

[Name] clutched the letter in her chest and vaulted out of her bedroom window. She fell to the ground, somehow managing to get up with nothing but a few scuffs and dirt stains. She sprinted to the Sutcliff estate, which thankfully, was walking distance from [Name's] own estate. She finally reached her destination and pounded on the front doors. And when they opened, Grell's father was standing in the doorway.

"Where's...where's Grell?!" [Name] gasped.

Oliver's eyes widened. "I...I'm sorry, [Name]," he replied slowly. "He killed himself last night. Bullet to the head."

[Name] choked back a sob and failed as she to her knees and letting her tears fall, not caring who saw her. Her only friend in this world was gone. The only one who'd even bothered to give her the time of day, her closest confidante and...

...

...and her lover.

And several feet away, hidden amongst the trees was a teenage boy with short, messy red hair, unusually sharp teeth, and phosphorescent green eyes behind oval spectacles watched the entire scene, his expression one of guilt and unrestrained sadness. Grell hated seeing her in such an awful state, but it was for the best. She'd get to fully live out her life in happiness and find a man who could provide for her and love her more than Grell ever could. Clenching his fists, Grell turned his back on his former life with his head held high and walked forward to start his new life as a god of death: a grim reaper.

_Time Skip_

[Name] was now twenty years old. She was bound in a loveless marriage and still mourning the long-past suicide of her beloved childhood friend. [Name's] husband abused her both physically and emotionally, and her mother had run off with some Frenchman almost right after [Name's] marriage, which should've been the happiest day of her life. It wasn't. The pain and suffering were all too much. It would all end tonight. 

When her husband was asleep, [Name] pulled out a gun from under her pillow. There were three bullets inside the weapon. The first bullet went inside [Name's] husband's head. Just as [Name] scrunched her eyes shut and pressed the barrel of the gun to the side of her forehead, she suddenly heard a familiar voice ring out: 

"Gerald Oxton. Blah blah blah, murdered at ten o'clock P.M. by..."

[Name] slowly opened her eyes, her gaze locking onto a man with long red hair, two-toned green eyes, and was wearing a long red coat and matching red glasses. A red notebook was held in one hand, and a chainsaw in the other. And despite the fact that both of them looked different with age and other things, a look of recognition both crossed their faces. 

"...[Name]...?" Grell whispered, his chainsaw and notebook falling to the floor.

The hand holding the gun trembled slightly. "Hey, Grell," [Name] greeted her childhood friend, a sad smile crossing her face. "Long time, no see--!"

She was suddenly cut off when Grell hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and burying his face in her neck.

"Oh, darling...what happened to you?" Grell murmured shakily. "What happened to you while I was gone?"

[Name] kept her finger on the trigger. As glad as she was to see her childhood friend again, she wasn't going to back down just because he'd somehow come back from the dead. 

"I'm so sorry, Grell," [Name] murmured one final time as she finally pulled the trigger, the bullet entering her brain and the blood splattering onto Grell as she fell limp and died in his arms.

Grell's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the last to-be-collected soul for the day on his To-Die list:

_[Name] [Last]-Oxton_

_ Note: this soul shall be collected, and the body will be escorted to begin their training as a grim reaper. _

He smiled ruefully as he held on tightly to [Name's] body, standing up and grabbing his things off of the floor. 

"Oh, [Name]...if I'd known all those years ago how badly things were going to turn out for you, I would've taken you with me, no matter how much I wanted you to stay alive at the time."

_Epilogue_

[Name] woke up in a hospital bed. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see an inch in front of her face. She heard rustling somewhere next to her, and she heard a familiar voice say, "Finally, you're awake! Here, put these on."

A pair of glasses was pressed into [Name's] hands. She put them on, and her vision immediately sharpened, which let her properly see the various items around the room, and Grell sitting patiently in a chair next to her bedside.

[Name] blinked, but before she could get a single word out, Grell smashed his lips against hers, cupping her face in his hands and snaking his tongue into her mouth. [Name] decided to just roll with it and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Grell's neck and pulling him onto the bed as the two of them continued their heated make-out session, each clinging to the other as tightly as they could, as if to make sure that neither could leave the other ever again.

[Name] pulled away first, gasping for air and clutching the fabric of Grell's coat. "What...Grell, what am I?!" she asked breathlessly. "I...I should be dead!"

Grell kissed her again. "You _are_ dead, darling," he replied, nuzzling into [Name's] neck like before. "This is your punishment for committing suicide: live out your second life as a god of death, reviewing and collecting the souls of those fated to die."

"Sounds boring," [Name] muttered.

"Oh, extremely so!" Grell agreed. "Although it'll be much more bearable now that you're here with me!"

[Name] nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around Grell's neck. "I missed you, Grell," she whispered. "I truly missed you, more than anything in the whole world."

"Well, here I am," he murmured lovingly. "And I won't leave you again. I'll stay by your side until William finally learns to feel emotions."

"Who's William...?"

"Sutcliff, I said that you could see your old lover for _half an hour_. You've been there for almost three hours. Stop fooling around and show her the ropes, or I'm splitting up the both of you."


	26. For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU request by LilMamaReaper. The AU is where whatever mark ends up on your skin will end up on your soulmate's skin, as well.
> 
> Historical era: modern

[Name] was a reaper working in the New York City branch, and she was bored out of her mind. So as of now, [Name] had a fountain pen in her hand, and was drawing intricate sketches and patterns on her left arm, and writing ideas and random quotes for stories on her right arm. A tub of baby wipes sat on her desk just in case she needed to wipe everything off. Suddenly, [Name] felt a slight pressure on the back of her left hand, like an invisible pen was writing on the skin. And sure enough, red ink was penning itself on [Name's] hand, the script it was written in an elegant cursive with many extra flourishes and swirls.

 _Oh, my, these drawings are simply divine~! _the person wrote. _And these quotes and story ideas are so creative! Are you an artist of sorts?_

[Name] laughed and grabbed a baby wipe, wiping off the first comment and writing her own reply in its place:

 _No, I just have a talent for that sort of thing._ she wrote back. _Wouldn't have a lot of time to go public anyway, considering my...um..._

 _Are you a grim reaper?_ [Name's] soulmate wrote under her unfinished reply. _I can see why that'd take up so much of your time, darling! Which branch do you work at?_

 _Wow, subtle, aren't you?_ [Name] wrote back after wiping away the previous replies. _I am indeed a grim reaper, and I'm working the Retrieval Division at the NYC branch in America. Where are you at?_

 _I just so happen to work in the Retrieval Division, as well!_ her soulmate replied hastily. _I'm in the London branch. There are so many good-looking men there~! Not very many eye-catching women, though..._

 _Wait, if you like guys, then how are you my soulmate?!_ [Name] wrote, her worry evident in her writing.

 _Oh, don't worry, darling. Occasionally, I'll make an exception if the woman interests me enough._ [Name's] soulmate replied. _Like I said, the women at my branch are so boring._

 _Well, you wouldn't have that problem in NY._ [Name] replied. _Although in my opinion, they're all kind of annoying. Oh, and I never got your name. I'm [Name] [Last]. *holds out hand to shake*_

 _Oooh, are we roleplaying? How fun!_ [Name's] soulmate gushed. _Anyway, I'm Grell Sutcliff, a soulmate to die for! *shakes hand and hugs you*_

[Name] laughed out loud. _*hugs back*_

Over the course of the next few months, [Name] and Grell exchanged conversations, story ideas, drawings, and occasional snippets of roleplay. It was nice talking with her soulmate, even if he lived all the way in England.

 _What do you actually look like?_ [Name] asked one day. _Just give me the exact details, and I'll try to sketch you as accurately as possible._

 _Hm...I'm 5'9, I have waist length red hair,_ Grell began. _A red coat that I wear at my elbows instead of my shoulders, a brown vest, black pants, two-inch red ankle boots, red glasses on a chain, and my death scythe is a chainsaw. Oh, and all of my teeth are pointy, like a shark!_

[Name] nodded to herself and began sketching and coloring Grell on her left arm according to the information he'd written on the back of her hand.

 _How's this?_ [Name] asked once she finished the drawing.

 _Oh my goodness, this is almost a perfect replica of me!_ Grell exclaimed. _Now, what do you look like, darling?_

 _Okay, I'm 5'5, I have [H/L], [H/C] hair, gold-rimmed, half-moon spectacles on a chain, a[purple coat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/19/72/02/197202672f143af14fc346d579cf910d.jpg) which most of my colleagues have called garish and over-excessive, black skinny jeans, and one-inch hiking boots. My death scythe is a rapier._ [Name] quickly scrawled her physical description on her other hand before drawing herself on her right arm, using Crayola markers to color everything in.

 _I don't know what your co-workers are talking about._ Grell wrote scornfully. _That coat is simply wonderful!_

 _Heh, thank you._ [Name] wrote back after erasing her drawings.

 _Oh, and I have a little surprise for you!_ Grell wrote excitedly. _It's coming in...roughly a month! So be on the lookout!_

 _Oooh, can't wait!_ [Name] replied. _It'd be nice to actually have something from you. *bangs my head on the desk in impatience*_

Grell was silent for a moment. _*...lifts your head up gently and kisses you, holding your head in my hands*_

[Name's] eyes widened. Her face broke out into a grin before writing, _*kisses back without hesitation and wraps my arms around your neck*_

The two of them roleplayed kissing scenes for a good chunk of the remaining daylight hours before Grell wrote that he had to leave due to his boss seeing the...moderately sexual roleplay it had escalated into written on his arm and forcing him to wash it off.

_One Month Later_

[Name] had gotten a fairly short list of souls for the day, so she'd finished collecting them all by one o'clock in the afternoon. This resulted in [Name] being incredibly bored out of her skull, so she ended up wandering around the Dispatch for lack of nothing better to do. Eventually, she passed by the Foreign Affairs desk near the front lobby, where reapers from other countries would be assigned new partners and shown around their new Dispatch. There were currently three reapers at the desk, their backs facing [Name]: one of them had blonde hair that was dyed black toward the back of his head and was leaning against a lawnmower Death Scythe, and he seemed to be flirting with the woman behind the counter. The second reaper had neatly combed dark brown hair and held an extendable pruner Death Scythe.

The final reaper had long red hair and a matching red coat worn at the elbows, and he was currently waving his chainsaw Death Scythe wildly in the air as he threw a small tantrum. [Name] found all this to be extremely funny, so she sat down on a bench a few yards away and took out a fountain pen as she began writing about the entire scene to Grell. Suddenly, [Name] remembered that Grell's physical description matched the appearance of this new reaper down to the letter.

 _Hey, where are you right now?_ [Name] wrote hastily on her left arm. She looked up, and sure enough, the red-clad reaper at the desk was quickly rolling up his sleeve as the blonde reaper handed him a pen, the other two reapers staring at the red reaper's left arm as he began scrawling a reply.

 _I'm at the Foreign Affairs desk with my boss and subordinate._ Grell wrote back. _At the NYC branch, where you work! That was my surprise for you! Why do you ask?_

[Name] laughed. _Look to your left._ she wrote one final time before looking up again.

Grell and the two other reapers all turned to look left, and Grell's gaze finally fell onto [Name], sitting on a bench and twirling a fountain pen between her fingers. The blonde reaper nudged Grell forward slightly, and Grell ran up to [Name], who stood up from the bench with a huge smile on her face as Grell finally reached her. He picked her up and twirled her around, both reapers laughing as they finally met in person for the first time.

Grell finally set [Name] down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. [Name] kissed back happily as she tangled her fingers on Grell's hair, finally able to feel the soft locks running through her fingers.

[Name] pulled away first, laughing too much to remember to be breathless.

"I can't believe you traveled across the entire globe just to meet me," she laughed.

"Well, who _wouldn't_ do that for someone so beautiful and talented?" Grell replied as he kissed her again. "Besides, I think Bassy will be glad to finally be rid of me, anyway."

[Name] laughed as she remembered the essays Grell would write on her arms just to talk the demon butler and sing his praises. "I can only imagine," she replied jokingly.

"But anyway, who needs him when I have my soulmate?" Grell told her as he hugged  [Name] tightly. "I wouldn't give you up for all of the handsome men in the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write most of this on my phone, and it was so hard because I had to re-italicize it manually, and the highlighting feature didn't make it any easier. Especially on Wattpad.


	27. Red or Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by A-03, where it's a classic, opposites-attract kind of story. I had to combine several different headcanons together for Reader's personality, and I also felt like giving her an accent, although I'm not exactly sure which accent I gave her. I was simply in an accent-y mood, I suppose. Oh, and I have a minor OC in my BF Scenarios book who's last name is Conagher. I'm gonna make him a permanent thing in both books, so his full name is James Griffith Conagher.
> 
> Damn, I altered the original request a lot.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

 

"Why do I have to be partnered with a klutzy pushover like her?!" Grell complained loudly.

"It's only a temporary arrangement, Sutcliff," Conagher replied shortly. "You really can't be [Name's] partner for one month until her original partner is back from the Madrid( _capital of Spain_ ) branch?"

"No, I can't!" Grell replied. "She's a klutz, she's a pushover, and she's never even been inside a clothing store  _once_  in either of her lifetimes!"

"Just shut up and deal with it, Sutcliff," James told the red reaper. "It's only a month. Get over it."

Grell groaned irritably and stalked out of Conagher's office, with [Name] trudging behind him dejectedly. While most of Grell's insults were true, [Name] was one of the more skilled reapers in the Dispatch, which was why [Name] assumed that she had been partnered up with Grell. William deserved a small break, anyway.

"Ugh, where are we headed first?" Grell asked, turning around to face [Name], who shrunk back slightly as she opened her notebook and scanned the pages.

"Um...th' Phan'mhive Manor," she replied quietly. "Some assassins or wh'tever who were killed by th' serv'nts."

At the mention of the Phantomhive Manor, Grell's expression instantly brightened. "Oooh, then we can see my darling Bassy!" he said gleefully as he began skipping off to the manor. "Come on, we haven't got all day!"

Once the two reapers arrived at the manor, [Name] immediately headed into the woods to track down the bodies and collect their souls, leaving Grell to his own devices and assuming that he'd just bother Sebastian. Finally, [Name] found the first dead body, and as she knelt down and attended to its soul, she suddenly felt a gloved hand cover her mouth and three butter knives pressing gently against her throat.

"What's a grim reaper doing here on the Phantomhive estate?" a smooth voice purred into [Name's] ear as the owner removed his hand so the reaper could talk.

"I...I-I'm just here w'th my partner," she replied quietly, her voice nervous and shaky. "I j'st need t'...t' collect th' souls, a-and I'll leave here. Please."

Sebastian tilted his head slightly. "You have a partner?" he asked curiously. "And who might that be--"

"Oh, BASSY~! Where are you, my love~?" a familiar voice crooned out, making both [Name] and Sebastian flinch.

"Hm...I see," Sebastian murmured, removing the silver cutlery from [Name's] throat and holding out his free hand to her. "I suppose I can feel a bit of sympathy if you're stuck with an imbecile like that as your partner."

[Name] shrugged, taking Sebastian's hand as he pulled her to her feet. "Well, what can ya do about it?" she murmured. "'E hates me, 'nd I'm stuck w'th 'im for a solid _month_  before my old partner comes back from Spain."

"I pity you, Miss..." Sebastian trailed off for a moment. "Forgive me, but I never got your name."

"[Name] [Last]," [Name] mumbled, bowing deeply and handing the demon a card, almost falling over in the process, but quickly regained her balance. "Mr. Spears said I should give others my business card, just in case..."

Sebastian smiled slightly at her antics, tucking the card into his breast pocket instead of tossing it out like he did with William's card. This particular reaper reminded him of Mey-Rin, but with better coordination and worse eyesight. "Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive household," the demon introduced himself, bowing slightly as well.

Grell chose that moment to finally track down Sebastian, squealing, "BASSY~!" and attempting to glomp said demon, who simply ducked and let Grell crash into a tree. [Name] edged away from Grell's crash site, Sebastian tilted his head in confusion.

Grell quickly regained his composure and finally noticed [Name] standing next to Sebastian, and his eyes widened. "So is this your type now, Bassy?" Grell scoffed. "Reapers who can barely stand on her own two feet and can't even stand up for herself?"

Sebastian's gaze flickered between both reapers before a smirk slowly grew on his face. "Actually, our maid at the Phantomhive estate is quite similar to Miss [Name]," he commented, taking [Name's] hand and kissing the knuckles. [Name's] eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Although...such a beautiful and competent reaper such as yourself should have a partner that treats you with respect, don't you think?"

[Name] was extremely confused at this point. "I...um..." she stammered. "Th-that would be a nice thing t' have, I s'ppose..."

Grell let a low growl emit from his throat before grabbing [Name's] wrist and pulling her body against his. "How dare you?" he told Sebastian indignantly. "I'm a perfectly capable partner for [Name], even if it's only for one month!"

"Then why did she seem so eager to split up with you once you both got here?" Sebastian replied questioningly, raising an eyebrow and smirking smugly.

For once, Grell was speechless. Eventually, he began dragging [Name] away from the Phantomhive grounds. "Come on, [Name]," he told his partner. "We're leaving."

"But...th' souls--"

"I already collected them earlier. Now hurry up!"

Back at the Dispatch, [Name] stood before Grell, staring at the floor with her hands jammed in her pockets. "Grell...what w's all that for?" she asked quietly, but curiously. "It's not like 'e was trying t' get 'n my pants or anythin' like that..."

"I couldn't let my partner be tainted by a demon, no matter how handsome he is!" Grell replied incredulously.

"But it's only a temp'rary thing," [Name] pointed out nervously. "And do ya not rememb'r all those times ya called me a klutz 'nd a doormat 'nd a pushover--mmph!"

[Name's] self-deprecating rambling was immediately cut off when Grell suddenly kissed her, wrapping his arms around [Name's] waist and pulling her close to him. [Name] paused in surprise, but hesitantly kissed back.

[Name] pulled away first, her eyes wide and cheeks red. "What th' _hell_  was that--"

Grell pressed a finger against her lips in a  _shushing_  motion. "Now, now, none of that self-criticism with me, darling~" he cooed, leaning in to kiss [Name] sweetly. "You're perfect just as you are. Don't change a thing~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school for taking up all of my writing time. Next up: blindfold sex!  
> Update: sorry, that's two chapters later. Whoops...


	28. When You're Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short thing where you and Grell are already dating, and you sign up for this program where you travel to all of the various Dispatches all over the world for three years. At most, you can only call Grell or send letters, and he really misses you. Finally, the three years are over, and you're coming home. And Grell is extremely impatient while he's waiting for you to get back.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Name] had always wanted to travel the world, even when she was alive. So when the London Dispatch offered her a chance to take a three-year-long, round-the-globe trip to fifty of the major Dispatches all over the world and spend three weeks in each country, [Name] jumped at it. Granted, her boyfriend Grell didn't like it too much, but he understood that this was something [Name] truly wanted. And he wasn't going to hold her back from getting it.

"Do try to come back in one piece, darling," Grell had told her at the airport. "And keep in touch! I want to hear about every city and country you visit!"

"I'll call you twice every week," [Name] confirmed, kissing Grell sweetly. "But if there's no internet, then I'll send letters instead!"

[Name] waved goodbye to Grell, William, and Ronald as she boarded her plane, and still waved to them through her window until they vanished from sight. First stop: the Sucre Dispatch, located in the capital of Bolivia, South America.

Over the course of several months, [Name] visited Dispatches all across the globe, from Paris to Madrid and Dhaka and Washington, D.C. And the entire time, [Name] and Grell would keep in touch over various phone calls, text messages, video chats, and the occasional letter penned on some exotic stationary or even on paper bags if normal paper was scarce. [Name] was enjoying herself immensely: learning new languages, meeting new people, and discovering all sorts of new cultures. She still missed the crazy red reaper, though. And he missed her as well. And as much fun as [Name] was having, she couldn't wait to see Grell again. The situation on Grell's end was quite similar.

Both reapers were getting tired of only being able to see each other through a screen or over a phone call and missed each other. Especially Grell. According to the few video chats [Name] had with William or Ronald, both mentioned that Grell was always complaining about how long [Name] had been gone from the London Dispatch, and would even sulk in his office every once in a while, just because [Name] wasn't there, which [Name] found to be extremely endearing. Of course, Grell ended up pestering William and Sebastian a lot more often, but [Name] knew that was to be expected and prepared for when she was dating someone like Grell in the first place.

Finally, the three years came drew to a close, and Grell was pacing anxiously in the airport lobby. Today was the day [Name] was finally coming home from her three-year global excursion, and Grell was panicking. A lot.

"What if her flight was delayed, or the plane suddenly crashed?!" Grell began muttering under his breath. "Or what if she was killed by a demon, or maybe she--"

"Grell, she's fine," Ronald reassured his superior. "If I know [Name], and I'm pretty sure you know her too, she's probably fine, if not a bit tired and disoriented from the jet lag."

Then as if on cue, a familiar voice called out, "Grell! William! Ronald!"

[Name] stood on an escalator, slowly descending to the first floor with a large backpack on her back, two duffel bags slung over both arms, a messenger bag across her chest, and a suitcase grasped in both of her hands. She looked tired but happy; the rings under her eyes were nothing compared to her joyful face at seeing Grell and the others again. Grell's anxious expression immediately evaporated as he ran up to [Name], who dumped her luggage on the ground as Grell tackled her into a hug and pulled her into a rough, but loving kiss. [Name] kissed back happily, running her fingers through Grell's hair for the first time in three years.

"God, I missed this," [Name] murmured. "I missed you."

"Not as much as I did, darling," Grell growled lowly against [Name's] mouth. "Three years is _far_ too long for not being able to see you."

"Hm...I suppose I'll just have to bring you with me next time," [Name] replied as Grell kissed her neck. "It'd finally give William the break he deserves."

"Just don't leave for this long again without me, love," Grell murmured into [Name's] neck. "There wasn't a day I didn't spend thinking and worrying about you."

"Glad to hear it," [Name] replied as Grell kissed her again. "I love you so much, Grell."

"I love you too, darling~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler thing to keep the angry hordes pacified while I write the other stuff.


	29. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't Grell Sutcliff-related at all, but I really wanted to expand a bit more on William's relationship with Lily after rereading Football Player: Part Two, so I came up with this during lunch.

Grell wanted to take [Name] out for dinner, so the two of them split the kids up and sent them to William's and Ronald's separate apartments for the night. Lily was positively ecstatic, as she rarely got to see William and looked up to him as a second role model. So there she was, laying down on William's carpeted floor with various sheets of graph and printer paper sprawled out before her, and two boxes of colored pencils and markers sat next to her. William had already made her dinner, so he was merely sitting on the couch and watching the young to-be reaper as she drew various pie charts and line graphs.

Eventually, Lily grabbed three finished and brightly-colored charts from the floor and went over to William, holding up the line graph for him to see.

"This is a line graph showing the number of times Mommy made something with rice this month," Lily announced in a manner similar to William's own way of speaking. "As you can see, there's a sig...signifi...um..."

"Significant?" William offered.

Lily nodded vigorously. "Yes, a significant drop in meals with rice during the second week of April, 'cause Mommy was really busy with work that week, so Daddy would order take-out or make us sandwiches."

Lily revealed the second chart: a double bar graph. She used a pen to nudge her glasses up her nose, which made William smile slightly at how many small habits this young girl had picked up from him.

"The yellow bars show the number of times Alec fed Fierro Jr. and Maisy last week since yellow is Alec's favorite color," Lily explained, gesturing to the colored bars on the sheet of paper. "The green bars show how many times _I_  fed Fierro Jr. and Maisy last week because green is my favorite color. As you can see, my bars are...sig..nifi...cantly higher than Alec's, because he keeps forgetting."

William smiled slightly as the final chart was revealed to be another line graph. The crooked red line was surprisingly low.

"This one shows how many times I've been to your apartment and how many times you've been to my apartment combined," Lily told William as she made the classic 'puppy-dog eyes' expression. "Both amounts are smaller than I want, but I guess that's to be expected since you work a lot with Mommy and Daddy."

William took the graph from Lily's hands and looked at it. She'd written down actual dates and numbers, despite only being six years old. And Lily was right; Neither of them saw each other very often. William placed the graph on the coffee table and scooped up the small child, fixing her glasses and seating her in his lap.

"Then how about I babysit for you a bit more often?" he suggested, a small, but affectionate smile touching his lips. "Maybe on weekends when the work days are shorter."

Lily smiled sleepily and curled up against William's chest. "That'd be nice," she commented tiredly. "Then Mommy and Daddy could spend more time by themselves. Maybe they'll even make me a baby sister..."

"...How much did your father tell you, Lily?" William asked slowly.

"Hm...he just said, 'When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much,' and then Mommy punched him," Lily replied simply, her eyelids fluttering slightly. "Then Mommy said that babies are made because mommies have a tiny egg inside of them and daddies have something called sperm that can make the egg grow into a baby. She said she'd tell me when I was older..."

And with that, Lily finally fell asleep, clutching William's arm like it was a stuffed toy. William took notice of the affectionate gesture, and he let another small smile cross his face as he wrapped his free arm protectively around Lily, eventually falling asleep as well.

A while later, [Name] entered William's apartment with the key he'd given her, and she saw the position the two reapers were in. [Name] gasped quietly at the adorable scene and took a picture on her phone before going over to the sleeping pair and gently prying Lily from William's arms. [Name] pressed a quick kiss to William's cheek( _kisses can be platonic, as well!_ ) as she exited his apartment, her sleeping daughter cradled in her arms.

A few days later, Lily presented a wrapped picture frame to William. And inside the frame was a photo of a sleeping William on the couch, with Lily cradled in his arms.

"Mommy and Daddy have one just like it on the mantel," Lily informed the older reaper as he looked at the photo with an expression of mild shock on his face.

William smiled and put the picture frame up on his own mantel. And it's always remained there since then.


	30. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short angst shot where Grell thinks that he isn't good enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just now realized that writers are very self-deprecating. They're always saying their writing sucks, even if there's barely any grammar mistakes or the plot is really good. ANYWAY, to those of you who read the crap that I call "writing," I haven't been able to write for a while because I'm amazingly sick. I feel tired, I can barely get up in the morning and keep my eyes open during the day...it sucks. I'm not going on a hiatus because we all know how those end up turning out. I'm just going to wait until I'm a bit better, so that I can think straight and come up with coherent plotlines. I'm working on everyone's requests, I just want to wait until I can function properly without having to blow my nose every five minutes and apply Vaseline every two hours for blowing my nose too much. I'll post something shortly to keep you guys pacified.

 

It was late. Everyone had already gone home, and [Name] was reading a book in her office when her door suddenly swung open. [Name] turned to see who it was, and she immediately saw Grell walk into her office. Not flounce, stride, or sashay like he normally did, but  _walk_. That was the first sign that something was very wrong with Grell. The second sign was when Grell didn't speak a single word to [Name] upon entering her office. He simply went over to her and collapsed to his knees, putting his head in [Name's] lap and hugging her lower waist.

"Grell...is something wrong...?" [Name] asked, her voice anxious and filled with concern.

"Am I not good enough for you, [Name]?" Grell asked quietly but bluntly, for once not tacking on one of his affectionate pet names like he usually did.

[Name's] eyes widened. "Am I not...Grell, what are you talking about?" she asked incredulously. "What in the world gave you the idea that you're not good enough for me?!"

"When Ronald was flirting with you yesterday--" Grell began before [Name] cut him off.

"Grell, he was just joking!" she told him as she began combing her fingers through Grell's hair. "Ronald knows that you're dating me, and he already has a girlfriend. And you know I wouldn't let him make a pass at me, anyway."

"It's not just that!" Grell replied indignantly. "There are men out there that are a hundred times better than me, like Ronald and Eric and Alan and Sebastian...they'd all probably give their right arm to date you, but you still choose to stay with me instead!"

Grell looked up to properly face [Name], his eyes wide with grief, uncertainty, and shining with unshed tears. "Why not just be with someone better so you're not trapped with some idiot like me," he muttered bitterly, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Someone who would love you more than I ever could and someone who could give you the entire _world_  if he wanted to."

Eventually, [Name] sighed and got up from her chair. She knelt down to Grell's level and pulled him to his feet, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Grell wrapped his arms around [Name's] waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, shaking slightly.

"There's no one in the entire universe who could love me more than you, Grell," [Name] murmured into his ear. "And I choose to stay with you because I love you, not because I feel obligated to stay.

You're not an idiot, Grell. You could give me entire  _solar systems_  if you wanted to, but I wouldn't care about any of it," [Name] continued, tightening her hug on Grell as she felt her shirt become wet with his tears. "The only thing I care about is you. You're a million times better than Sebastian or Ronald or anyone else you see as competition."

[Name] lifted up Grell's face and smiled. "There's no one else I'd rather be with except you."

[Name] wiped his tear-stained cheeks before leaning forward and kissing him softly, conveying a thousand _I love you's_  in that one kiss. Grell growled lowly before pushing [Name] up against the wall and kissing back roughly, clinging to her waist and pulling her as close to him as he possibly could. Grell finally detached his lips from [Name's] and latched his mouth onto her neck, biting and sucking at the flesh until he drew blood.

"Tell me that you're mine," Grell murmured against [Name's] neck and sending pleasurable vibrations through her skin. "That no one except me will ever get to have you."

[Name] moaned slightly, shuddering as she felt Grell's tongue slowly glide up her neck, licking up the blood that had begun to slowly drip down her throat.

"I'm yours," she breathed. "I will always be yours, I'll never leave you, and I love you with every fiber of my being."

Grell smirked and caught [Name] in another bruising kiss while his hands skirted down to the waistband of her skirt. [Name] looked at Grell's face, and saw that his bright green eyes were now dark with lust and arousal.

Grell hooked his fingers under the waistband of [Name's] skirt, tugging it down slightly.

"I'm going to ruin you in the best way possible," he purred. "Just so I can tell everyone that I got to you first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two incoming!


	31. Program Rythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're single, and Grell catches you playing Mystic Messenger. Coincidentally, your favorite guy in the game is 707, aka Luciel Choi. Maybe it's because he has red hair and glasses...?
> 
> >:3
> 
> Historical era: modern
> 
> To Tasha: I was so fucking close to finishing your blindfold smut request, and I'm not going to make any excuses. The point is I wasn't able to finish it, I couldn't really think of a decent way to tie everything all up, so if you still wanna read what I wrote even if it isn't finished, just tell me in the comments. I'm so, very sorry, I feel so awful...
> 
> The good news is that I'll definitely be able to do your haircut request, so I hope that softens the blow a tiny bit. <:)

 

[Name] was reclined on the couch at the back of her office, messing around on her phone and taking periodic sips from her coffee cup. She'd finished all of her paperwork about an hour ago, so [Name] ended up playing Mystic Messenger on her phone. At one point in the afternoon, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," [Name] called from the couch. William T. Spears soon entered, with Grell Sutcliff clinging to his leg. Noticing this, [Name] quickly diverted her attention back to her phone screen, studiously ignoring Grell and focusing on the phone app, instead. William knew about [Name's] crush on Grell, but had thus far kept quiet on the subject per her request.

"Could you do me a favor and keep track of Grell while I'm at the Washington, DC branch?" William asked [Name] as he adjusted his glasses. "I refuse to let Grell make a fool of himself when meeting with the head of the DC branch."

"I suppose," [Name] replied distractedly, half-listening as she looked at the on-screen dialogue. "When are you leaving?"

"Right now, actually," William answered. "I apologize for springing this on you so soon, but you're one of the more responsible reapers here, as well as one of the few reapers who can successfully rein in Sutcliff and his wild behavior."

"Alright, good luck in DC," [Name] told him. "And bring me back something souvenir-ish if you have the time."

William nodded silently, kicking Grell off of his leg and shutting [Name's] office door behind him as he exited the room. Grell pouted slightly, but quickly got over it as he got up and skipped over to [Name].

"What are you playing, darling?" he asked curiously.

"Mystic Messenger," [Name] replied simply. "It's a dating game where you go through certain story-lines and make specific dialogue selections so that you can end up with a guy that you like. Kind of like those 'Choose your own Adventure' books, but with cute guys and texting."

Grell looked at [Name's] phone screen and saw a picture of a young man with red hair, glasses, and a black hoodie. He sort of looked like a younger version of Grell, had he trained as a reaper in the twenty-first century instead of the 1800s.

"And who's this?" Grell inquired, a faint hint of jealousy coloring his voice. "He looks just like _me_  when I was younger."

[Name] smiled slightly. "Maybe that's why I like getting his story-line so much," [Name] murmured, sitting upright so that Grell could look at the screen properly. "That's Luciel Choi, although the in-game characters usually just call him Seven," she explained, tapping the screen to forward the dialogue. "He's a hacker, but he's my favorite out of all the other Mystic Messenger guys in the game."

"And why's that, darling?" Grell asked, a smirk of realization slowly growing on his face. "What attracts you to this 'Luciel' more so than the other men in this game?"

[Name] glanced at Grell, then back at her phone. "Well...at the beginning of the game, and if you complete Luciel's route...he's sort of like...well..." [Name] trailed off as she realized where this was headed.  _Well, no turning back now,_  she thought. "...I guess he's a bit like you, both in initial personality and appearance," [Name] finished quietly. "Mostly appearances, though. I think he's really good-looking, and he's usually really nice to me--I mean, my character...and..."

"[Name], darling, at this point I'm not sure if you're talking about the game character or me~" he mused, running a finger up [Name's] jaw and tracing light, swirling patterns on her cheek. "If you liked me, you really should have just said something~"

Before [Name] could get another word out, she felt Grell's lips collide with hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against the couch. [Name's] phone dropped to the floor, the app forgotten as [Name] moaned contentedly while Grell snaked his tongue into her mouth. Eventually, Grell skirted his hand up [Name's] leg, his hand moving dangerously close to her crotch.

"You like playing games, don't you, darling?" Grell asked innocently. "Then let's play a bedroom game that I'm positive you'll enjoy~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Crona every time s/he unintentionally pisses of Medusa or Ragnarok. I feel like Alphys. In other words, I feel like garbage because I couldn't do Tasha's request. I fucking feel like an incredibly incompetent author.


	32. Drown it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A classic cliche public-sex scenario where William forces you and Grell to attend one of those boring life-improvement seminars because he's sick and tired of Grell running rampant and you barely being able to keep him on a leash(metaphorically). Sitting in the very back of the room, you and Grell are both bored out of your minds. So Grell decides to take things into his own hands and...liven things up a bit.
> 
> Historical era: modern (July 1st)

 

"Now, the first step to improving your work environment is _planning_ ," the instructor lectured, pointing at various bullet-points and clip-art on the pull-down screen.

[Name] groaned and leaned her head against Grell's shoulder. "I hate this," [Name] murmured. "Why did you have to set fire to William's desk?"

"They were just sparklers!" Grell replied indignantly. "It's not my fault a small spark flew and caught fire right where his desk was!"

"Yes, it was," [Name] shot back bluntly. "And now I have to sit through this stupid life-management seminar with you when I don't even _need_  help with managing my life."

"Oh, stop complaining, darling," Grell chastised her, idly twirling a lock of [Name's] hair around his finger. "I have to sit through this too, you know. Although..."

A smirk grew on Grell's face as he inched his free hand to the waistline [Name's] jeans. "I have a way to make this a bit more interesting~"

Before [Name] could respond, she felt Grell tug her pants down to her knees and trace invisible patterns on the inside of her thigh. [Name] attempted to keep her attention on the lecturer as Grell pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside her clit. [Name] harshly bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her moans as Grell began to pump his finger in and out of her clit. Grell smirked wickedly as he watched his partner come undone for him. He'd always wanted to try public sex. And this seminar had given him the opportunity to do just that.

[Name] let a small, but still-audible moan slip from her mouth, and the instructor turned to her.

"Miss, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. "You sounded like you were in pain."

"N-no, I'm perfectly fine," [Name] replied hurriedly, shaking her head and giving a very fake smile to prove her point. The instructor nodded slightly and went back to his lecture.

"Quiet, darling," Grell cooed into [Name's] ear as he suddenly inserted a second finger, curling and scissoring his fingers inside of her. "We don't want them to see what we're doing back here, do we~?"

[Name] inhaled raggedly as she felt Grell's fingers curl against her walls, the knot in her stomach becoming tighter with each passing moment. Grell sensed this and immediately pulled his fingers out. [Name] growled lowly in annoyance, watching Grell from the corner of her eye as he licked his fingers clean with the most infuriating smirk on his face. Grell suddenly got to his knees and knelt down before [Name's] clit, pulling her pants and underwear down to her ankles and dragging his tongue up her slit. [Name] whimpered quietly as she tried to pay attention to the lecture but also not make any noises.

Grell began happily sucking on [Name's] clit, his sharp teeth occasionally nipping at the tender flesh and giving [Name] further stimulation as she slumped forward in her seat. Grell suddenly shoved his tongue into [Name's] clit and used the wet muscle to stroke her inner walls, soon adding his fingers to the mix and using them to play with her clit.

[Name] accidentally let out another moan, causing the instructor to look in her direction again. "Miss, are you _sure_  you're alright?" he asked again.

"Y-yes, I just forgot t...to take my aspirin th-this morning," [Name] stuttered, gripping Grell's hair tightly between her fingers as he continued to toy with [Name's] clit.

The instructor looked at [Name] for a moment longer, but eventually went back to his lecture, his back facing the audience. [Name] felt the knot in her stomach tightening once more, and this time, Grell didn't stop his ministrations. Finally, the knot snapped, and [Name] came into Grell's mouth. Grell eagerly drank up [Name's] juices as she exhaled shakily and loosened her tight grip on Grell's hair. Once he finally finished, Grell fixed [Name's] pants and underwear, quietly getting back into his seat and licking his lips, the slightly feral smirk never leaving his face. [Name] flushed a bright red and slapped his arm just as the seminar ended, and the two of them quietly got up from their seat and headed for the exit.

"Hey, were you alright back there?" It was the instructor. He had his hands in his pockets, and up close, [Name] saw that he was about an inch or two shorter than Grell, but still taller than [Name].

"Um...yeah. Why?" she asked slowly, looking at the instructor oddly.

"I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow," he told her confidently before winking seductively.

[Name] suddenly felt herself get pulled into Grell's chest.

"Sorry, she's already taken," Grell informed the instructor, pulling [Name] out of the building and casting a death glare at the instructor as they left.

"You just wanted to get in my pants," [Name] teased the reaper once they were outside.

Grell put his hand to his chest in mock-offense. "Why [Name], I'm hurt!" he cried dramatically. "I really thought we had something special!"

[Name] swooned just as dramatically. "But I thought you loved me, not that tart from the office!" she fake-sobbed. "You never loved me from the start, did you?"

Suddenly, Grell snaked an arm around [Name's] waist and kissed her sweetly, using his free hand to cup her cheek while [Name] threaded her fingers in Grell's hair once more. Grell pulled away first and kissed [Name] softly on the cheek.

"Oh, [Name]. I've always loved you, and I always will~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend all my time at the garbage dump now. It's my element.
> 
> -Alphys


	33. Blue [UNFINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tasha, where there's blindfolded sex! And to all Heathers fans: there's no date-rape here, I swear. Or any type of rape, for that matter.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

P.S. based off of this stupid  _Fifty Shades of Grey_  idea I had, so...bear with me. I NEVER SAW THAT FUCKING SHIT-SACK OF A MOVIE, I SWEAR. I just looked it up on Wikipedia and watched [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atfIIDZRk9E), [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_2308404915&feature=iv&src_vid=atfIIDZRk9E&v=3VVyh_IM3Ik), and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7otzbhLwjJA)(nothing rated-R or anything like that). Only for plot accuracy. Tried to keep the Christian scenes as short as I could, but...

Story-relevant headcanon: despite his tendency to hit the club almost every available moment he has, Ronald Knox can't hold his liquor to save his life. In other words: Ronald gets drunk really easily.

* * *

_Thursday, 10:30 AM_

"Of all the days I had to pick to catch a cold, why today?" Birdie Katsaros complained from her fetal position on her couch. "I have to interview Christian Grey in half an hour, and now I have a cold!"

"Not my fault you decided to go out in the snow wearing nothing but a sweater, jeans, and a scarf," [Name] replied shortly as she tossed Birdie another box of tissues. "How many times have I told you to wear a parka? This is _Seattle_ , for fuck's sake."

"And on top of all that, Conagher's never gonna let me hear the end of it because I had to take today off as a sick day!" Birdie complained further. "I wanted perfect attendance for the year, and now look at me."

[Name] shrugged. "I called in for a personal day so I could take care of you," [Name] responded, pushing Birdie's half-finished cup of hot chocolate closer to her. "I've got nothing planned, so I could interview him for you. I just can't let on that I'm a reaper and I'll be fine."

Birdie's tired expression brightened. "Oh, thank you so much!" she replied gratefully. "My questions are in that blue folder on the dinner table."

[Name] smiled slightly and nodded as she stood up to grab the folder and put on her blazer and her messenger bag, her serrated chain whip Death Scythe coiled up neatly (and safely) and hanging from her belt.

"Wish me luck," [Name] called from the doorway right before closing the door behind her.

_11:00 AM_

[Name] walked up to the receptionists' desk and said, "[Name] [Last]. I'm filling in for Birdie Katsaros."

"Alright, Miss [Last], may I take your coat?" a receptionist with long brown hair offered, removing [Name's] coat from her shoulders.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," another receptionist (this time with blonde hair) informed [Name] from behind the desk. Soon after, another blonde woman escorted [Name] to a large set of double doors and opened the one on the left, ushering [Name] inside. [Name] entered the spacious office as she heard the large door swing shut.

There was a man standing at the window, looking down at the city view before him. He turned around at the sound of new footsteps and approached [Name] briskly.

"Christian Grey," he introduced himself, holding out his hand to shake.

"[Name] [Last]," she replied, using her dominant hand to shake and the other to adjust her [glasses](https://dqqzjdqmiszdy.cloudfront.net/sites/default/files/glasses-images/30373747-front-940x529.jpg). "I'm here in place of Birdie Katsaros, who's come down with a cold."

"I see," Christian replied, the barest hint of skepticism detectable in his voice, which [Name] picked up on immediately, but said nothing about. "So I assume you're in journalism as well?"

"No, I work at a dispatch company," [Name] replied. "We're widespread all across the globe, although we work behind the scenes and keep to ourselves. Miss Katsaros was offered a job at the Seattle branch where I work once she graduates, and she's to shadow me until further notice." [In other words, Birdie committed suicide without telling anyone, but she's not joining the Seattle Dispatch until she graduates human college.]

"As I said Miss [Last], I only have ten minutes," Christian continued, cutting to the chase immediately as he walked to his desk, with [Name] trailing behind him. "Please, take a seat."

Christian leaned against his desk, and [Name] sat down in one of the two chairs in front of it, proceeding to pull out a recorder, a pen, and the questions Birdie had typed up.

[Name] turned on the recorder and clicked the button on her pen. "This is for the special graduation issue of the student newspaper--" [Name] began before she was immediately interrupted.

"Yes, I'm giving the commencement address at this year's ceremony," Christian informed her.

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Grey, I'm not in college anymore," [Name] replied tonelessly, careful not to let her irritation show as she fiddled with the black bandana tied around her wrist. "nor do I keep up with which celebrity did this or which famous, affluent CEO is still a bachelor..."

[Name] eyed Christian pointedly, cleared her throat and began reading. "You are very young to have amassed such an empire," she read aloud, smiling internally at Birdie's cliche, but well-meaning questions. "To what--"

"Do I owe my success?" he finished for her, his voice tinged with incredulity. "Seriously?"

"Hey, just be glad it's only this," [Name] informed him. "If I was the one who wrote the questions, this interview would be going quite differently than one would've expected."

Christian said nothing for a moment. [Insert long explanation for success of company here, because apparently, diction is becoming unpopular both in Ariana Grande music videos and BDSM movies.]

"Your company is involved primarily in the telecommunications center, yet you also invest in numerous agricultural projects," [Name] continued as she re-adjusted her glasses and scrawled a few notes on the paper. "including several in Africa. Is this something you feel passionate about? Feeding the world's poor?"

Christian glanced at [Name] momentarily before simply replying, "It's smart business."

[Name's] gaze darkened slightly before reverting to her previously neutral expression. Christian picked up on this.

"You don't agree?" he inquired.

[Name's] expression turned thoughtful as she tightened and loosened the black bandana around her wrist. "Let's just say I care more about human lives than any normal person would," she replied slowly. "I also like giving people the benefit of the doubt, so unless your seemingly cold heart is bigger than you'd like to admit..."

"Some people say that I don't have a heart at all," Christian informed her.

"Why so?" [Name] queried.

"Because they know me well," Christian replied shortly.

[Name] didn't pry, and read off three more questions before Christian asked her, "You have an actual question, Miss [Last]?"

[Name] scanned the paper and smirked slightly. "Are you gay?" she asked, her smirk turning into a full-blown smile.

"No, I am not," Christian replied simply. "Now, how about you? Tell me something about you."

For once, [Name] had no reply. Just then, the woman from before walked in and said, "Mr. Grey, you have a meeting in the conference room--"

"Cancel, we're not finished here," he replied dismissively. The woman nodded and quietly left the room.

"Oh, I can go if you need to--" [Name] offered.

"I would like to know more about you," he replied casually, looking at her expectantly.

Suddenly, a quacking noise emitted from the pocket of [Name's] blazer. [Name] smirked at Christian's bemused expression and fished out her phone, accepting the call and holding it to her ear.

"Ronald, I'm busy!" she chastised her friend sharply. "Can't it wait until later?"

After a moment, [Name] sighed and scribbled something down, muttering under her breath. "Aston Manor...ten o'clock...tomorrow..."

After staying a minute longer on the phone, [Name] ended the call and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Grey--"

"Please, call me Christian," he told her.

[Name] raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, _Christian_ ," she replied, putting her phone and pen into her bag. "You haven't answered all of my questions as of yet, and I have an appointment to get to, so please let me know once you finish answering them."

Christian saw [Name] to the elevator, and [Name] stepped inside and adjusted her glasses.

"Christian."

"[Name]."

_11:45 AM_

"Sooo...how'd it go?" Birdie asked excitedly as [Name] reentered the apartment, her chain whip Scythe uncoiled and covered in blood stains. [No, Christian isn't dead. Unfortunately.]

"Eh...it was okay, I guess," she replied listlessly, dropping her bag onto the couch. "He didn't answer all of the questions, so I left them with him until he finishes them."

"Oh, that's fine," Birdie dismissed. "Did you think he was hot?"

[Name] quirked an eyebrow at her roommate. "Heartless business-type guys aren't really my thing," she replied.

"So...not William?" Birdie inquired, her expression quizzical. "Then what _is_  your type, [Name]?"

"None," [Name] replied shortly as she began cleaning the blood from her Death Scythe. "I got everyone in the soul ledger for today, so I'm gonna go out and do some grocery shopping. Do you need anything--"

[Name's] phone started quacking again, and she quickly finished cleaning her Death Scythe and answered her phone, putting it on speaker. "Y'ello?" she asked. "Who is this?"

"You've forgotten me already, [Name]?" Christian's voice resounded from the other end of the phone. "I'm hurt."

"What do you want?" [Name] asked tiredly, tugging at her black wrist bandana. "I have to go shopping in a few minutes, so make it snappy."

"We never got to finish our little chat from before," Christian replied casually. "As I said before, I want to get to know you better. Might I take you out to lunch at...one o'clock today? The Canlis restaurant on Aurora Avenue?"

[Name] eyed Birdie skeptically, who smiled and nodded eagerly.

"I suppose," [Name] answered slowly. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Excellent," Christian replied briskly. "I'll see you at one o'clock." The phone hung up.

"Wish me luck, I guess," [Name] informed her friend, hooking her now-clean chain whip to her belt and shoving her wallet, phone, and some reusable bags into her messenger bag as she headed out of the apartment a second time.

"Bring back medical supplies!" Birdie called from the couch before sneezing violently.

"Sure, I'll buy a scalpel and some syringes at the hospital while I'm at it."

"[NAME]!"

_1:00 PM_

[Name] walked up to the front of the Canlis restaurant, and asked for Christian's name on the reservation list. The hostess soon escorted [Name] to one of the outside tables, where Christian was seated at a table for two with a menu in his hands.

"Ah, you're here, excellent," Christian greeted [Name] as she sat down. "Order whatever you like."

"Oh, I'm not really that hungry," [Name] admitted. "I lost my appetite at around twelve-ish."

"How so?" Christian inquired.

[Name] paused for a moment. Today's soul collection had been particularly bloody, so [Name] wasn't really in the mood for eating, lest she hurled her lunch at the memory of the over-excessive blood and gore.

"Just work-related business," she replied vaguely. "Nothing important or interesting."

"If you're not going to tell me about your job, then tell me about your friends and colleagues," Christian told her. "As I said over the phone, I want to get to know you better."

"Well...I have a main circle of three friends and two close acquaintances," [Name] began slowly, her suspicion evident in her voice as she once again pulled at the black bandana tied around her wrist.

"My first friend, William...he's a workaholic and not very empathetic, but he's actually really attentive and caring if you get close enough to him. Ronald enjoys dragging me to various clubs and is almost late to whatever engagement he's on his way to. Grell..." [Name] trailed off, pondering the right words to describe the flamboyant red reaper.

"Grell is very loud and dramatizes everything around him...although he always means well and is the friend I'm closest to. You already know about Birdie, and my other acquaintance runs a funeral parlor and enjoys a good laugh whenever he can get one..."

And just a few streets down, Grell Sutcliff was walking towards a certain park where someone was supposed to drown in a lake. And as he glanced up from his soul ledger, he looked to his left and saw [Name] chatting with a young man outside of a posh-looking restaurant. The man, in Grell's opinion, was  ~~fairly good-looking~~  amazingly hot, which pissed off Grell a bit, even if [Name] wasn't looking particularly interested in whatever the conversation topic was at the moment. So Grell walked across the street and approached [Name], resisting the urge to cut this new man into bloody pieces right there on the spot.

"[Name], darling~! I was searching _everywhere_  for you!" Grell complained loudly, striding up to [Name] and grasping her hands. "You simply mustn't make a lady go to such lengths just to look for you!"

[Name's] bored expression lifted instantly at Grell's sudden appearance. "Hey, Grell! I was just telling Christian about you!" [Name] greeted the red reaper. Her face was bright and cheerful, but her eyes were screaming,  _Please get me out of here._  "Christian, Grell. Grell, Christian. So what's going on? Did something happen?"

"A pleasure," Grell greeted Christian, his voice unnaturally cold. "Anyway, darling, William's looking for you. Something about supervising the new recruits."

"Sounds good," [Name] responded, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder as she turned to Christian. "Nice chatting with you, but I really must be going. Bye!"

As soon as [Name] and Grell were out of earshot, Grell immediately whirled on [Name]. "And just what were you doing with that bastard over there?!" Grell shrieked.

"Um...watching him eat lunch, I guess?" [Name] answered, her tone of voice sounding a tad confused . "I wasn't hungry, and he's not really my type--"

"Well, I didn't appreciate the way he was looking at you like you were some prize to be won at a county fair!" Grell replied indignantly. "And he just seems suspicious, I don't trust him--"

"Look, if it really bothers you that much, I'll look into him for you," [Name] offered. "Ronald mentioned you'd be at the Aston Manor club tomorrow night? I'll tell you everything I find there. Promise.

And besides, I'm not dating anyone at the moment," [Name] added, shooting Grell a small smile. "I do appreciate you coming up with an excuse for me, though."

Grell let a smug smirk cross his face. "Anything for you, darling~" he replied, swiftly kissing [Name's] cheek and promptly running off.

"See you tomorrow night!" Grell's voice rang out from the distance. [Name] stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her eyes wide and her face tinted red as she slowly lifted a hand to the cheek Grell had kissed earlier. What was that for...?

_9:30 PM_

[Name] sat on the edge of a tall building, the wind whipping her hair into a frenzy as she flipped through the pages of her soul ledger.

"Let's see..." [Name] murmured. "Greene, Gregory...ah, here he is. Christian Grey. Born June 18th, 1983 in Detroit, Minnesota, dies on the same day in 2067 in his sleep. He was born to...okay, ew, skip that...and...oh Lord, this is really depressing...ooh, Grell would probably murder her if they ever met..." [Name's] eyes suddenly widened in shock and disgust. "Oh, my _God_ , what the fuck is this?! _Fifteen_ women?! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

[Name] slammed her ledger shut and shoved it into her bag. "Note to self, block Christian's number first thing tomorrow," she muttered, leaping off of the edge of the building and heading home.

_Friday, 10:15 PM [Aston Manor night club]_

"[Naaame]~" Ronald slurred as he staggered up to [Name], who was leaning against the wall next to the pay phone and playing with her black wrist bandana. "Wuh...what're you doin'..."

"Trying to remember something..." [Name] replied, gently pushing Ronald away to an arm's distance but failing miserably. "I feel like I need to do something related to a phone, but I can't remember what it was..."

"Is some-un' tryin' ta...ta get'n your pants?" Ronald asked before slumping forward against [Name's] chest. "Sh...shud just block 'em, [Name]..."

[Name's] expression brightened, and she snapped her fingers. "Oh, right! I need to block Christian's number!" she exclaimed in realization as she whipped out her phone. As she opened 'recently called' and selected Christian's number, Ronald suddenly grabbed [Name's] phone and pressed the 'call' button.

"Ronald! What was that for?" [Name] asked angrily as she pushed Ronald off of her chest.

"L...let's prank call 'im," Ronald replied as he pressed the speaker button. "H-hi, is yer fridge buuh-roken?"

"Ronald, give it back!" [Name] said furiously as she snatched her phone back.

"[Name], is that you?" Christian asked from the other end of the phone. "Hang on, I'm coming to get you."

"No, no, wait--!" the line went dead.

[Name] groaned angrily and immediately blocked Christian's number, grabbing Ronald's shirt collar and stalking away from her spot against the wall. "C'mon, let's find Grell," she told her intoxicated friend. "I promised that I'd tell him about Christian, anyway..."

"H-hey, [Name]...did it hurt?" Ronald asked, a drunken grin crossing his face.

"As far as I can tell, I have no injured body parts, Ronald," [Name] replied shortly as she spotted Grell sitting upside-down at a booth with red cushions.

"When yoooou fell from...from He-Heaven?"

"And here we go..." [Name] muttered as she approached Grell's booth and sat down across from him, dumping Ronald next to her.

"Is Ronald drunk-flirting again?" Grell inquired as he turned himself right-side up and pushed a basket of chicken strips across the table to [Name]. Ronald continued using terrible pick-up lines on her while [Name] and Grell studiously ignored him.

"Yep," [Name] answered tiredly as she picked up a chicken strip with two fingers and bit off half of it. "And they're not even his _good_  pick-up lines."

[Name] sighed and glanced to her left, her eyes widening as she spotted Christian Grey walking up to their booth.

"[Name], what are you doing?" Christian asked incredulously. "Why are you hanging out with a drunk--"

"Hey, it's not Ronald's fault he can't hold his liquor," [Name] interrupted him angrily. "And what gives you the right to just barge in here without warning and start lecturing me about the people I hang out with?!"

"He's a bad influence on you--"

"He's my _friend_ ," [Name] snarled. "And your problem is  _far_  worse than Ronald's, considering what you've been doing these past few years."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, [Name]," Christian attempted to reason with her. "But whatever you heard about me--"

"Grell, Christian's been having sex with women in BDSM contracts," [Name] informed her friend, casting a venomous glare at Christian. "Coincidentally, he's contracted and bedded fifteen women so far. How much do you wanna bet that I was going to be the sixteenth?"

Grell stood up from the booth, stalking up to Christian with his fangs fully visible for Christian to see. "Stay away from her," Grell growled menacingly. "[Name's] _mine_ , and you're far more stupid than I assumed if you even _thought_  that you're good enough for her."

"Since when has she ever been yours?" Christian shot back. "As far as I can tell, you're just co-workers, nothing more."

"[Name's] been mine far longer than she'll ever be yours," Grell retorted, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "So piss off, you bloody skinflint."

Christian started forward angrily. "Excuse me--"

"Is there a problem here?" a monotonous voice asked from behind him. Christian whipped around to face none other than William T. Spears, as sharp and emotionless as ever.

"Yes," [Name] and Grell replied simultaneously as Grell pointed at Christian and [Name] pointed at Ronald, who had just passed out on the seat cushions.

William sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Honestly," he muttered. "The things I do for the two of you..."

Without warning, William suddenly kicked Christian to the floor (not unlike how he'd kick Grell around during assignments) and planted his foot into Christian's chest. Grell took this as an opportunity to grab [Name's] wrist and drag her out of the club.

"Grell, where are we going?" [Name] asked as she struggled to keep up with Grell's pace so that she wasn't being yanked around like a rag doll. She attempted to get Grell's iron grip on her wrist to loosen up, but to no avail.

"My apartment," he replied shortly.

"Wait, why?" [Name] asked, her voice laced with concern and just a bit of terror. She'd never seen Grell this angry before. "Grell, this whole thing's done and over with, you can calm down--"

"No, I can't calm down!" Grell replied angrily, whipping around to face [Name] as the two of them finally stood outside of Grell's apartment door. "How can I calm down when you almost ended up as one of his throwaway sex slaves?!"

"But I didn't," [Name] said, attempting to pacify Grell's rage as she nervously yanked at the black bandana around her wrist. "I exposed him for who he really is, and you and William took care of it. I'm fine."

"Well, I'm not!" Grell shouted, gripping [Name's] shoulders tightly. "If you had fallen for him, you probably would've ended up broken and dead inside because you're stuck in a one-sided romance and he treats you like trash and doesn't love you back! I don't want to see you heartbroken, [Name]! I don't want you to feel sad or abandoned! You don't deserve to be alone or to have your heart shattered into a million pieces!"

By now, Grell was breathing heavily, and his body was shaking slightly as he stared at the floor and continued to grip [Name's] shoulders. Finally, something in [Name's] brain clicked.

"Grell...do you like me...?" [Name] asked quietly.

After a long moment of silence, Grell answered with an almost imperceptible nod.

So that was why he'd kissed her on the cheek yesterday. That was why he was so concerned about [Name's] emotional and mental state. That was why Grell had acted so suspicious of Christian from the start. He hadn't been suspicious(at least, not at first), he was _jealous_!

[Name] cupped Grell's head in her hands and lifted it up to face her. Grell's normally bright and ever-excited expression was unnaturally flat and dejected.

Finally, [Name] leaned forward slightly so she could whisper something into Grell's ear.

"I _did_  tell you yesterday that I was still single, remember?" she murmured softly, her lips curving upward into a small smirk. "And did I mention that I'm still a virgin?"

A low growl emitted from Grell's throat as he suddenly shoved [Name] against the apartment door and kissed her harshly, still gripping her shoulders tightly. [Name] kissed back happily, winding her fingers through Grell's hair as he moved his mouth down to her neck. He roughly bit the flesh of her neck and drew blood, so he sucked on the skin until it was an angry shade of red.

Grell tapped [Name's] lower waist, and [Name] responded by jumping slightly and wrapping her legs around Grell's waist as he opened his apartment door with one hand and carried [Name] inside, using his foot to slam the door shut behind him. Grell took [Name] to his bedroom, pushing her onto the bed and continuing to kiss her.

"He doesn't deserve you," Grell murmured lowly against [Name's] mouth. "He doesn't deserve to call you his."

"And what makes you think that you deserve to do the same?" [Name] shot back, pulling away and crossing her arms defiantly.

Grell gasped mockingly. "Why [Name], I defended your honor against that woman-abuser!" he pouted dramatically. "Does that not warrant a reward for my efforts?"

[Name] snorted. "Fine, do what you want," she replied dismissively.

Grell smirked wickedly before pulling off his gloves and pouncing onto [Name], straddling her and tearing her blouse in half with his bare hands. He undid her bra, as well and tossed it to the floor. Grell kissed [Name] again, grinding into her crotch as he began kneading her breasts. [Name] moaned slightly, both at Grell's toying with her breasts and the fact that something hard was poking between her legs.

"Hm...I've barely touched you, and you're already falling to pieces," Grell mused as he stopped massaging [Name's] breasts and moved his hands to the waistline of her pants. "Let's experiment a bit further, shall we~?"

With that said, Grell yanked [Name's] jeans and underwear off of her legs and tossed them to the floor. Grell kissed [Name] sweetly before suddenly shoving two fingers into her clit.

[Name] moaned as she felt Grell thrusting his fingers in and out of her clit and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"D...don't stop..." [Name] rasped as Grell repeatedly curled and rubbed his fingers against her walls.

"Wasn't planning on it, darling~" Grell hummed, continuing to stroke his fingers against [Name's] clit.

As Grell continued his ministrations on [Name], his gaze fell onto the black bandanna tied around her wrist as a wicked smirk slowly grew on his face. [Name's] expression became slightly confused at the sudden halt of Grell's fingers, but quickly turned nervous at the expression on Grell's face.

"Grell...what are you doing...?" she asked slowly.


	34. No Me Diga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Tasha, where one of the kids finds a pair of scissors and sees a photo of Grell when he was younger and had short hair. Guess what happens to Grell's precious red locks?

 

Lily and Alec were now twelve years old; old enough to have the common sense to not do anything illegal but young enough to do some of the most stupid things ever. A prime example of this was when Alec found an old photo and got ahold of his father's Death Scythe scissors. It started when Alec was left alone in the house, since his parents were at work and his elder sister (by five minutes) was getting extra tutoring from William so that she'd be ahead of the curve once she officially began her training as a legitimate grim reaper. So Alec was wandering around the living room until he passed by the mantel, with several photos either displayed on top of it or hanging from the wall behind it. And one of these photos was one of a younger Grell, with much shorter hair than he had now. Grell appeared to be standing next to a younger version of William, who looked a bit irritated or tired, but not emotionless like he was now.

"Mom always tells Dad that he should get a haircut," Alec mused as his gaze trailed to his bedroom door down the hallway. "Maybe I can help her along with that..."

Lily, [Name], and Grell eventually arrived back home, and everything went as normal until bedtime. Lily's bedroom door was closed, although the amber glow of the floor lamp in her room shone through the crack between the bottom of the door and the white tiled floor. [Name] and Grell were both asleep on the couch, with [Name] curled up in Grell's arms and leaning her head against his chest. Grell's head was leaned back, with his hair draped over the back of the couch like a bright red blanket. Alec quietly opened his bedroom door and crept out into the hallway, darting into his parents' bedroom and rummaging through Grell's drawer and pulling out a pair of red scissors. Alec wrapped the scissor blades in his t-shirt and padded into the living room, slowing down as he approached the couch.

Alec quietly snuck up behind Grell and took some of his long red hair into his hand and used the scissors to cut off a large chunk of it. Grell shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Alec exhaled quietly and continued his hair job until Grell's hair looked more or less like it had when he was younger. Alec giggled as he ran back down the hallway, put back the scissors and got into bed, laughing at how easy it had been.

The next morning, an alarmingly loud shriek awoke Alec from his slumber. He scrambled into the living room and found Grell screaming his head off as he saw how short his hair was in the reflection of a hand mirror. [Name] was the one holding up the hand mirror and looked sympathetic, but Alec could tell that she was also struggling not to laugh.

"My hair! My beautiful hair!" Grell wailed, burying his head in [Name's] shoulder. "Who the hell cut my hair?! Do you know how long it took me to grow it out to be that long?!"

"Well, it wasn't me. You know that I'd never touch your hair," [Name] replied as she rubbed Grell's back soothingly.

[Name] finally saw Alec standing in the hallway, and as she put two and two together, [Name] made a zipping motion with her hand, smirking slightly at her son. Alec's expression was a combination of relief and gratitude, mimicking the motion his mother made as he quietly crept back into his bedroom. He would've told Lily, but he knew that she was a huge tattle-tale, so she wouldn't have been the best person to tell, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try writing a yandere one-shot pretty soon, so be on the lookout for that! Eventually.


	35. Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tea. If Viscount Druitt is the "embodiment of beauty," then Reader is the embodiment of being a workaholic. And Grell falls in love with her, kinda like he did with William and Sebastian. Gonna make her a bit of a jerk, since evidently that's what Grell likes in a significant other. It's a bit short, but I still hope this is okay!
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Name's] office for all one-shots involving her office: [tried to find an office-y looking one](http://manual19.biz/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/eye-catching-and-stupendous-home-office-storage-ideas-houzz-home-with-regard-to-home-office-with-couch-300x200.jpg)

* * *

William was a hard-worker. [Name] was a workaholic. That was probably why [Name] and William were unofficial best friends since neither of them were very socially active people. Perhaps that was also why a certain red reaper took an interest in her. And by interest, he basically fell in love with [Name]. However, unlike Sebastian and William, [Name] actually found Grell's attempts at wooing her to be quite entertaining, even funny or endearing on some occasions. Then again, they usually happened while [Name] was working, so that didn't really make her any less irritated.

Today, [Name] was just doing paperwork, as she'd already finished soul collection and wanted to avoid getting overtime. A two-and-a-half foot tall stack of paper sat next to her, with her tablet placed on top of it as a paperweight. It was relatively quiet, and [Name] was okay with that since she was amazingly tired, anyway. Then she heard her office door slam open, and Grell flounced into the office, chainsaw in hand.

"[Name] darling~" Grell cooed as he strode up to [Name] and hugged her from behind. "Where were you? I haven't seen you all day!"

"I had a short list today," [Name] replied tiredly, letting the pen held between her fingers drop onto her desk and leaned her head back against her chair. "Have a hell of a lot of paperwork, though. You done bothering me yet? I _do_  need to finish all of this, you know."

"Oh [Name], you're so cold!" Grell gushed, squeezing [Name] tighter. "You're just like William and my darling Bassy!"

"Seriously Grell, I need to finish this," [Name] repeated irritably, attempting to push Grell away from her. "Look at this stack of paperwork, I'll be swamped until midnight."

"But [Naaame], I'm so bored!" Grell pouted. "I already saw Bassy and William, and I don't have any paperwork left!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" [Name] asked tonelessly, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Can you just do something with me, [Name]?" Grell pleaded. "Pleeease--mmph!"

Grell's pleas were interrupted when [Name] suddenly spun her chair around, grabbed the lapels of Grell's signature red jacket, and smashed her lips onto his. Grell's eyes were as wide as saucers, but he quickly relaxed and took control of the kiss as he pushed [Name] against her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. [Name] pulled away first, a faint smirk touching her lips.

"I'll give you another one if you either stop bothering me or help me finish up my paperwork," [Name] offered, seeing Grell's slightly disappointed expression, which brightened as soon as the words left [Name's] mouth.

"It's a deal!" Grell replied as he grabbed half of the stack of paperwork and a pen off of [Name's] desk, setting them on the floor and starting instantly, which surprised [Name], considering Grell hated paperwork.

"Whatever gets him moving..." [Name] murmured as she turned back to her own stack of paperwork.


	36. Character Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character profiles for Lilliana and Alexander Sutcliff.

_Lilliana "Lily" Elizabeth Sutcliff_

Species: grim reaper

Hair: waist-length, red with [H/C] highlights

Complexion: fair

Eyes: phosphorescent green

Height: 5'5

Death scythe: vertical maneuvering equipment that never runs out of gas

Sexuality: bisexual

Personality: under the influence of William T. Spears, she's hard-working and always level-headed, as well as a bit cold towards others, especially those she dislikes. Lily is usually the mediator, having a good sense of ethics and justice, which makes her the ideal person to break up arguments and come up with agreeable compromises. Lily did, however, inherit her father's...fiery temper and bloodlust, but it only really shows when she's angry or immensely happy. She has very few friends since most find her unapproachable due to her cold personality on the outside, but she treats the few she does have with respect and is fiercely loyal to them. She's a lot less angsty than most teenagers, but she does have her moments. Nonetheless, she does love her family and wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if it meant protecting her family.

Interests/hobbies: she loves dogs, reading old novels, and watching old cartoons. While she isn't OCD, Lily enjoys cleaning and is very insistent about having a clean bedroom, dorm, office, etc. Her color preferences are pale or muted blues and bright oranges and yellows. She's a fan of calligraphy and has a large collection of fountain pens and enjoys listening to musicals. She also enjoys writing original stories and faithfully keeps a public diary on the internet and a personal one at home. Out of everyone in her family, Lily has the neatest handwriting and signature and is only rivaled by William in that aspect.

Dislikes/pet peeves: she hates an untidy or disorganized environment, and while demons irritate her to some degree, she has no qualms with them unless they try to steal a soul she's collecting. Lily dislikes those who procrastinate on assignments and such, and she despises cats and is a grammar Nazi. Lily hates any and all neon colors and hates k-pop music and pop songs in general.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Alexander "Alec" Eric Sutcliff_

Species: grim reaper

Hair: short, red with [H/C] highlights

Complexion: fair

Eyes: phosphorescent green

Height: 5'5

Death scythe: a cane sword

Sexuality: pansexual

Personality: he doesn't like working very much, but he never slacks off. Like Grell, Alec is a bit wild, which does tend to scare people off. Alec does know when to tone it down, however, so he's a lot more sociable than his sister and has multiple groups of many friends. Alec also inherited Grell's sense of bloodlust, but it shows up a lot more often due to Alec's short temper. While Alec is incredibly similar to Grell, Alec does enjoy the simpler things in life and tries to keep things as simple as possible. Alec is more or less like any other angsty teenager and is usually at odds with his mother, due to the fact that he's incredibly stubborn and isn't as ethical as his mother or sister.

Interests/hobbies: he likes dogs, reading graphic novels/comic books, and watching _Doctor Who._  Alec's color preferences are dark greens and purples and enjoys learning about various knots and how to undo them. He also enjoys listening to video game soundtracks and electro music. [Name] suggested that Alec does some more artsy stuff to keep his temper under control, and it worked, more or less. Alec enjoys giving unique crafts, drawings, etc. to his family and friends for holidays and birthdays, and also has a few cherished fountain pens from Lily. Out of everyone in the family, Alec has the worst handwriting and signature.

Dislikes/pet peeves: he openly despises demons, and also dislikes cats and k-pop music and pop songs. He dislikes dull and boring colors and is also a grammar Nazi. Alec finds workaholics to be irritating and boring, but still cares about William despite the fact that he shows both of those traits. Alec also has immense claustrophobia, which is amplified when he's all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to be posted shortly.


	37. Dear Theodosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tea. More Grell-is-a-father stuff! Anyway, Lily and Alec are being bullied by some other Reapers-in-training, so Reader and Grell go out of their way and threaten some people. Mwahahahahahaha--

Lily and Alec, now sixteen, stormed into the house with murderous scowls on their faces. Both teenagers had mud-stained uniforms and their bright red and [H/C]-highlighted hair was stiff and slightly wet. At this point in time, Lily had grown out her hair to her waist just like her father had(Grell's hair had finally grown back a few months after the 'incident'), although occasionally she'd tie it up in the most complicated buns and ponytails ever. Alec had kept his hair short just like Grell had at Alec's age, so both kids were basically spitting images of their father at different points in time.

[Name] emerged from her study at the sound of her kids entering the house, and her expression morphed from welcoming to concern when she saw the state they were in.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked worriedly. "It hasn't rained once today, but you're both soaking wet and covered in mud!"

"Those sons of bitches..." Lily growled lowly as she and Alec took off their uniform jackets and handed them to [Name].

"I hope Sebastian finds them and eats their souls," Alec replied just as venomously.

"Is someone bullying you at school?" [Name] asked, her expression darkening slightly. "Tell me now, you know for a fact that me and your father will be able to take care of it. We'll even bring William into this if we have to."

"Darling, have you seen my soul ledger anywhere?" Grell called as he entered the living room. "I can't seem to find it--"

Grell paused when he saw the sorry state his kids were in, and he immediately freaked out.

"What happened to you?!" he screeched, going up to Lily and Alec and squeezing them tightly. "Who did this to you?! Tell me so that I can cut them into bloody pieces and feed them to that demon hound who loves Bassy so much!"

"Nathaniel Springer and Celestia Midford," Alec muttered irritably. "You know, the great-great-et-cetera grand-something of Connie Springer, one of the Survey Corps soldiers during the Titan era."

"Isn't Celestia Lewis the great-times-twelve granddaughter of Ciel's fiancee's brother, Edward Midford?" [Name] inquired as Grell let go of his kids and went to stand next to her.

"Yeah, Nathaniel and Celestia are dating each other right now," Lily explained as she yanked the hair tie out of her intricate ponytail and started undoing all of the small braids in her hair, letting it cascade down her back in a sleek red curtain. "Doesn't stop them from ragging on us, though."

"We were practicing near the lake for underwater soul collecting, but someone stole our bathing suits before class started," Alec began, shaking his head slightly like a wet dog would. "Conagher said we could just practice in our regular clothes, since we wouldn't have the luxury of swimsuits in a real-life situation anyway. We crushed the two of them, by the way." Alec added, pride coloring his voice.

"And you know how select students can customize their scythes early?" Lily continued. "Well, Nathaniel and Celestia came in our dorm room in the middle of the night and gagged us, and then they dragged me and Alec outside and tied us up with Celestia's ball-and-chain scythe. The only reason me and Alec got out by the next morning was because of Alec's knot obsession, so he was able to undo the chain and get us out. By then we were freezing and stayed in the hospital wing all day to keep from getting hypothermia."

[Name] and Grell glanced at each other, nodding slightly before turning to their kids and giving them both closed-eye smiles, with a hint of underlying malice.

"We'll take care of it," Grell promised Lily and Alec as he opened the apartment door and escorted [Name] out of the house and grabbed his death scythe. "Promise~"

Lily sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a soda and iced tea, but stopped as she realized something. [Name's] death scythe had been left propped up against the living room couch, but Grell had been holding his chainsaw when he exited the house.

"Cue _The_ _Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Grell Sutcliff Edition_ ," Lily murmured, a cruel smirk crossing her lips as she reentered the living room, drinks in hand.

_[Name]:_

"William! Your godchildren are being bullied during training!" [Name] yelled as she entered William's apartment. "And by bullied I mean they were almost drowned in a lake!"

William emerged from his office, poised and emotionless as always. "I'm assuming your husband has already gone off to terrify whoever it is into submission?" he asked bluntly. "Who are they?"

"Nathaniel Springer and Celestia Midford," [Name] replied simply. "Can you give them detention or something?"

William adjusted his glasses. "I'll see what I can do," he answered shortly. "It's a shame that a descendant of a family such as the Midfords turned out to be so vile."

"Indeed, it is," [Name] agreed. "And by 'see what I can do', do you mean that you're going to do something terrible to them?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly.

William sighed and opened his apartment door. "I'll take care of it," he told her.

[Name] smiled slightly and hugged William before waving goodbye as she exited the apartment.

_Grell:_

Nathaniel and Celestia were watching a movie at Celestia's four-story house. The two teenage reapers were curled up on a loveseat under a red wool blanket, and everything was relatively peaceful. Until Nathaniel and Celestia heard the sound of a revved-up chainsaw outside of the house. They slowly turned to face the door, and it was kicked off of its hinges, revealing Grell Sutcliff, his grin feral and showing off his fangs and his chainsaw alive and roaring.

Nathaniel and Celestia screamed and clung to each other.

"Who...who the hell are you?!" Celestia shrieked, her voice shrill and terrified.

"Darling, I must admit you have good taste in color, but I think that you and your man will look much better when you're completely covered in a beautiful shade of red~"

"And just what do you mean by that, you psycho?!" Nathaniel asked, his voice unnaturally high for his gender.

"Well, what do you think, brat?" Grell replied flippantly. "I have a chainsaw and I broke into your house. It really isn't that hard to figure it out~"

"But you can't kill us!" Celestia shot back, gaining a bit of bravery. "That's against the rules of being a reaper!"

Grell laughed. "Remember the legend of Jack the Ripper, darling?" he asked sweetly. "That was me~ I helped a woman kill countless whores and remove their uteri, and all I got was chores as a punishment!"

"Just...please don't kill us!" Nathaniel begged. "What do you want? Money? Sex?"

"Oh, you're funny, you know that~?" Grell cooed mockingly. "I have a wife already, you perverted brats. And I have plenty of money. All I want is for you to stop trying to murder my children. Only my wife and I are allowed to murder my children, not two brats descended from royalty and the military~"

"Wait, you mean Lily and Alec Sutcliff?" Nathaniel asked incredulously. "Then..."

"Holy shit, you're _Grell Sutcliff_?!" Celestia screeched, her face draining of color. " _The_  Grell Sutcliff?!"

Grell's feral grin grew and he posed dramatically. "The one and only, darlings~" he replied. "So if you don't want me to stain your house in a lovely shade of red and throw your diced-up body parts into the air like confetti, then do us both a favor and leave my children alone~"

"Okay, okay! We'll leave them alone, we swear!" Nathaniel and Celestia cried frantically. "Just please don't kill us!"

Grell's murderous grin softened a fraction (but not by much) as he turned off his chainsaw. "Glad we could come to a compromise, darlings," he told them as he turned to leave the house. "See you soon~"

Back at home, Lily and Alec were eating a pizza and watching a marathon of Tim Burton movies on Netflix. They were currently on their fourth movie ( _Corpse Bride_ ) when [Name] and Grell walked in, both looking very satisfied with themselves.

"Oooh, is that _Corpse Bride_?" [Name] asked excitedly, leaping onto the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza as Grell laughed and followed her, seating himself on the couch and wrapping his arms around [Name], who smiled contentedly and curled up into Grell's chest.

"So how'd it go?" Alec asked as he picked up two more slices of pizza and handed them to his father. "How scared were they when Grell probably broke into their house?"

"Oh, they were terrified!" Grell replied cheerfully as he accepted the slices of pizza and began eating them ravenously. "I threatened to cut them into pieces and everything!"

"Called it," [Name] and Lily said simultaneously before proceeding to high-five each other.

Grell pouted and squeezed [Name] tightly and affectionately. "Says you," he retorted playfully. "I'll bet you probably convinced William to do something just as awful."

[Name] hummed vaguely. "He'll probably do something of the sort without breaking any rules, though."

"Thank you, by the way," Lily thanked her parents.

"For doing all of this for us," Alec finished.

[Name] and Grell both smiled slightly. "We're always gonna be here for the two of you," [Name] reassured her kids. "Promise."

"And we'll threaten or blackmail anyone who gives you trouble," Grell continued, squeezing [Name's] hand as the four of them sat in contented silence and watched Tim Burton movies until they all fell asleep on the couch.

_Epilogue_

The next day, a notice rang over the intercoms during Alec's and Lily's scythe technique lesson, calling Nathaniel and Celestia up to William T. Spears's office. Lily and Alec glanced at each other, smirking knowingly for a moment before going back to their lessons.

"Come in," William called when he heard the knock outside his door.

Two reapers entered William's office, whom he assumed were Nathaniel Springer and Celestia Midford, and sat down in the chairs placed before his desk.

"I've recently heard from multiple sources that you recently tried to drown two students," William informed Celestia and Nathaniel, cutting to the chase as he gazed upon the two reapers, his gaze cold enough to freeze a desert. Celestia and Nathaniel both slumped down in their seats slightly, guilt and the smallest hint of fear crossing their faces.

"Do you have anything to say about that?" William inquired, his voice neutral but his expression saying,  _Go ahead and lie to me. I dare you._

After a long moment of silence, William nodded slightly.

"Excellent," he said. "I've already taken the liberty of sending a few students up to retrieve your death scythes."

"Wait, you can't!" Celestia protested. "It took us _ages_  to get all of the paperwork filled out!"

"We won't do it again, we promise!" Nathaniel said pleadingly.

"You need not worry about not having a death scythe, because me and a colleague of mine both took the liberty of customizing your new death scythes," William continued briskly. "You can both have your original scythes back when I deem fit."

William opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out four pairs of black scissors. William pushed two pairs towards Celestia, and the other two towards Nathaniel. Both students gaped at the scissors in awestruck horror.

"How in the world are we supposed to use these?!" Celestia cried. "They're practically useless!"

"If Grell Sutcliff can dismantle multiple sentient dolls made of iron and steel and cut apart hundreds of Cinematic Records with nothing but two pairs of scissors in record time, then I'm fully confident the two of you will be able to competently use your scissors, as well," William replied shortly.

"Mr. Spears, we retrieved the death scythes, just like you asked," Lily called, lugging Celestia's ball-and-chain scythe into William's office, with Alec following behind his sister, carrying a large mallet over his shoulder.

"Excellent, see to it that they're both taken to the General Affairs Department and put into storage until further notice," William instructed them upon their arrival.

Lily and Alec both bowed slightly, replying with, "Yes, sir," before turning around and leaving William's office, with Alec shutting the door behind him.

Celestia and Nathaniel both sat stock-still, both at the fact that they're death scythes were taken away before their very eyes and the fact that Grell Sutcliff was just as terrifying without a chainsaw.

"Now get back to your classes," William directed the two students.

"Yes, sir," they both mumbled before trudging out of William's office.

After they left, William dialed a number on the telephone on his desk and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" [Name] replied from her office. "William, is that you?"

"I just confiscated Celestia's and Nathaniel's death scythes," William informed her. "I gave them both scissors, like I did with Sutcliff after the Jack the Ripper incident."

On [Name's] end of the phone call, Grell and [Name] both started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my, watching them struggle is going to be so much fun!" Grell laughed.

"You're the best, William!" [Name] told him. "Thank you so much!"

William smiled slightly. "It was no trouble at all," he assured her before putting the phone back on the receiver.

And from that moment on until something else happened, all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail is fun! Hopefully, I'll be re-opening requests pretty soon.


	38. I Won't Give Up Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at a yandere one-shot!
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

 

[Name] only knew Grell Sutcliff as the clumsy, accident-prone butler to Ciel's aunt, Madam Red. However, [Name] had to go on an emergency trip to Germany to attend her uncle's funeral, so she wasn't there to witness Grell reveal himself as the crazy, chainsaw-wielding grim reaper and murder Madam Red.

Initially, [Name] and Grell were on fairly good terms when he was still posing as a butler. He was nice to her, and [Name] would sometimes assist him with his duties or convince him that his many suicide attempts were not the answer to life's problems. Grell took a genuine liking to her, and [Name] took a liking to Grell, although it never really developed any further from that.

When [Name] returned from Germany, she was informed of Madam Red's death from Lizzy, but [Name] remained unaware of Grell's...upgrade, I suppose. And it more or less remained that way until several months later.

[Name] was heading home for the night after attending another ball hosted by the Viscount Druitt. [Name] had attended the ball with her older brother, and he'd already gone off on a separate path to his own home with his wife and children waiting for him. [Name] was still single and didn't dislike marriage, but she didn't want to get married for a while. As [Name] was walking home from the aforementioned ball, she heard the sound of a revved-up chainsaw not far from her current position. Curious and a bit concerned, [Name] pulled a gun out from her purse and followed the sound of the roaring chainsaw until she came across an abandoned alley, where a crimson man wielding a chainsaw was standing over a bloody corpse as he watched several glowing film reels rise from the corpse's wound and soar up into the night sky.

The man in red turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him and turned around, his eyes widening in recognition when he saw [Name].

"Oh, [Name] darling, you're finally back from Germany!" the man gushed excitedly, going up to [Name] and hugging her tightly.

[Name] pushed him away frantically and pointed her gun at him. "Who...who the hell are you?!" she asked fearfully, her hands shaking slightly. "And how do you know my name?!"

The man gasped dramatically and put a hand on his chest. "You don't recognize me at all?" he pouted. "Why, I'm hurt! I thought you'd remember who I am, considering all of the time we spent together with Bassy and his little brat!"

[Name] assumed that this man was talking about Sebastian, judging from the nickname, but still didn't understand how the red-clad man knew all of this. Although come to think of it, his voice sounded vaguely familiar, and if [Name] imagined him with his long hair in a ponytail and wearing large, round glasses, then...

[Name's] eyes widened, and she stepped back slightly as she lowered her gun. "...Grell...?" she asked quietly. "Grell Sutcliff...?"

Grell's expression brightened. "Oh, goody, you finally recognize me!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "That didn't take too long, now did it, darling~?"

[Name] shook her head slightly. "But...how?!" she asked incredulously. "It's like you're a completely different person, and...what exactly _are_ you, again?"

The slightly feral grin on Grell's face widened as he struck a pose with his chainsaw. "Why, I'm a grim reaper to _die_  for~!"

[Name] tilted her head slightly. "Does that mean you were Jack the Ripper?" she asked curiously.

"More or less," Grell replied simply. "Although at this point, I'm surprised you're not scared out of your wits right now."

[Name] shrugged. "I guess if you regularly visit a mansion with a demon butler working in it, you become used to that sort of thing," she mused.

"[Name]? What are you doing out here so late?" a voice asked from behind her.

Turning around revealed Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, just standing roughly a foot behind him. Almost immediately upon their arrival, Grell squealed, "BASSY~!" and attempted to glomp said demon butler, who simply side-stepped out of the way and let Grell crash into the pavement.

"Oh, Bassy, why can't you see that we were meant to be together?" Grell cried dramatically as he got up from the pavement and swooned. "We have been brought together once more by fate itself, can't you see it?"

"Actually, Grell, we've been looking for [Name] for quite a while now," Ciel informed the red reaper. "We need her to decode a few documents I found in the Scotland Yard's database."

"But you can't!" Grell complained, pulling [Name] into his chest and hugging her tightly. "We just got reacquainted, I can't let her leave now!"

"It's fine, Grell," [Name] reassured the reaper. "I'm the Queen's head cryptologist, I kinda have to do this, anyway. Plus, I could teach Sebastian everything I know so that I can spend more time catching up with you."

[Name] shot Grell a small smile "That sound good to you?"

Grell crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "I suppose so..." he mumbled.

[Name] smiled brightly and hugged Grell, waving goodbye before going over to Ciel and animatedly begin a conversation with him. As Grell watched them leave, he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. However, it wasn't because of Sebastian this time around. This confused Grell ever so slightly, but he waved it off. He was in love with Sebastian, and only Sebastian! Also William, but he was the exception. Why would Grell ever love someone else when he already had two perfect men on speed dial(sort of)?

At least, that's what he thought at first.

True to her word, [Name] did teach Sebastian the fine art of cryptology, thereby freeing up her schedule to catch up on the latest with Grell, from overtime or any gossip he picked up on in the hallways of the Dispatch to any inter-family scandals and feuds between [Name's] siblings and relatives. It was a nice experience for the both of them; Grell and [Name] developed their relationship a bit more and became closer in a strictly platonic fashion. That was what [Name] assumed, anyway.

It was what Grell had assumed as well. However, Grell had recently taken a liking to following [Name] around without her knowledge. It wasn't  _stalking_ , per say. He was merely...keeping tabs on her. Either way, as Grell's little "trips" grew in frequency, he noticed that [Name] had been spending less time with him, and more time with other men like her older brother, Sebastian, and his spoiled-rotten brat. [Name] had to frequently reassure Grell that no, she wasn't partaking in incest with her brother, he's married and has three kids. No, she was not dating Sebastian, he's a demon in a contract who's a million years older than her.  _No,_  she was not dating Ciel, he's too young and is already engaged to Elizabeth Midford.

Nevertheless, this didn't do much to quell Grell's ever-increasing jealousy and suspicion. At this point, he'd put his romantic fantasies of William and Sebastian to rest, and completely fixated his efforts on [Name], and her alone. He'd scout out anyone he deemed a threat, and depending on the information he found out about them from his soul ledger, Grell would decide whether that person would get to live or if they would die a bloody death at the blade of Grell's chainsaw. So far, [Name's] brother had been spared, although Grell was seriously considering murdering Sebastian and his brat. Even without [Name's] assistance, Ciel and Sebastian did call up on [Name] a fair amount, and it was pissing Grell off a  _lot._

So after a few months, Grell decided to take things into his own hands.

As of late, [Name's] brother, nor any of his family or the Phantomhive staff had been answering her letters or phone calls. She wasn't too worried about Ciel and Sebastian, but it was her family that she was the most concerned about. So [Name] went over to her brother's estate to check on him and his family. As [Name] walked onto her brother's estate, she noticed how oddly quiet it was. Normally she'd hear the joyful yells of her brother's children or the bark of their large Doberman. [Name's] brother had given her a key to his estate, so she was able to enter the front door without too much trouble.

And what she saw terrified her.

Bloodied corpses resembling [Name's] family were brutally sliced open, with their intestines hanging out of their stomachs as crimson pools of blood slowly but continuously pooled beneath their feet. Each corpse was pinned to the walls in various contorted positions by countless bloodstained pieces of silver cutlery, the blood from their wounds also splattered on the normally pristine, sky-blue wallpaper. As for the family Doberman, the poor dog had met a similar fate: mercilessly sliced in half by the same weapon that murdered her family. And with that, [Name] fell to her knees and hurled onto the floor, gasping heavily and her hair matted to her forehead with sweat.

Fearing for the safety of the Phantomhives, [Name] alerted the Scotland Yard to her family's deaths, but didn't tell them she was heading for the Phantomhives. Whoever this was, the Yard would be no match for him. Better to keep the police alive and in the dark until [Name] figured out who did this. As soon as [Name] arrived at the Phantomhive manor, she pounded on the large double-doors, screaming Sebastian's name and hoping that he would appear. When [Name] got no response, she grabbed several of Mey-Rin's hidden rifles and shot the doors to pieces.

As [Name] slowly peeked into the entrance hall of the Phantomhive manor, her hand flew to cover her mouth, choking back a sob and another bout of retching as she gazed upon another bloody murder scene; this time consisting of the Phantomhive staff and everyone living in the manor, including Ciel and...Sebastian.

 _This is just getting ridiculous,_  [Name] thought to herself.  _Who the hell has the power to murder a demon without any trouble at all?!_ Especially _a demon as skilled and competent as Sebastian!_

Then [Name] suddenly remembered something. Only a grim reaper's death scythe was able to permanently kill a demon. And the only reaper [Name] knew who was capable of, and perfectly willing to slaughter whomever he pleased was...

"Do you like it, darling? I did it all just for you~"

[Name] remained frozen as she felt Grell wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you do this?"

Grell rested his head in the crook of [Name's] neck, his gaze half-lidded and lustful as he twirled a lock of [Name's] hair around his finger.

"Because I love you~" he cooed sweetly. "Those other men were in the way, keeping you away from me so that they could have you all to themselves. And I couldn't have that, now could I~?"

"But...they didn't do anything wrong!" [Name] cried desperately. "They didn't do anything to you, and you slaughtered them like dogs!"

[Name] suddenly felt Grell spin her around to face him, and [Name] saw that a maniacal grin was on his face, and his expression was that of love, lust, and insane obsession.

"I don't think you're quite getting it darling," Grell mused, before kissing [Name] harshly and pushing her against the wall.

Grell pulled away first, taking in [Name's] terrified expression as he leaned in slightly.

"You're aaall mine, darling~" he purred into her ear. "And I'm going to make sure that _no one_  will get to have you ever again~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I made Grell yandere-y enough. Oh, well. Next up: first attempt at writing a blowjob scene. O_O


	39. Blue (Reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: aphrodisiac and blowjob. LET'S DO THIS SHIT.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Watch this for further context on the hilarity of aphrodisiacs. They really do exist, ya know.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAZc5sYGCIY)

* * *

It was nighttime. [Name] was curled up on her couch, wearing nothing but a bright, over-sized pink t-shirt with Mettaton on it and a pair of black athletic shorts. A knock resounded from outside [Name's] apartment door. She went to open it, and saw Grell. However, he looked...different. His gaze was half-lidded and his face was flushed a pale shade of pink, and his facial expression itself was a strange combination of lust and that of being stoned.

"Grell, are you alright?" [Name] inquired anxiously, lightly pressing her palm to Grell's forehead. "You're warm. Are you on drugs or something?"

Grell collapsed into [Name's] arms, causing her to stumble backward into her apartment as she barely managed to kick her door shut and sit down on the couch.

"Daaarling~" Grell cooed, his voice muffled as he talked into the crook of [Name's] neck. "I need your help with something~"

[Name] suddenly felt something hard poking between her legs. "And what exactly do you need help with...?" she asked slowly.

"I was out with Ronald," Grell began slowly, the lustful/stoned expression still on his face. "And a woman got me a drink...and I drank it...and then I felt all hot and bothered and wanted to..."

"So someone put an aphrodisiac in your drink and you came here to fix that," [Name] concluded slowly, inhaling sharply as she felt Grell suck on the flesh of her neck. "Wh...why couldn't you just jerk yourself off in your own apartment or something?"

"Well...I wanted you...to blow me."

[Name] stiffened. "Wait, _what_."

Grell hummed into [Name's] neck, moving his hand downward and rubbing it between her legs. "You heard me, darling~" he cooed. "I want you to give me a blowjob~"

[Name] moaned slightly, muffling the noise into Grell's shoulder as he continued to rub her crotch. "Grell...stop it," she whimpered.

"If you want me to stop, then suck me off, darling~"

After a long moment of silence, [Name] exhaled shakily and went to unbuckle Grell's pants as he removed his hand from in between [Name's] legs, watching her with mild interest on his face. [Name] pulled Grell's pants and underwear off of his legs as he reclined on the couch, looking at [Name] expectantly. [Name] looked down at Grell's erection and took his member into her hand, stroking it for a few moments before taking the tip into her mouth. Grell let out a moan as [Name] continued sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip, and soon took his entire length into her mouth.

Grell moaned again, gently pressing his hands on the back of [Name's] head and pushing her down further onto his member as she continued to lick and suck it.

"Who knew you were so good at blowjobs, darling~" Grell complimented [Name] raggedly, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure as [Name] ran her tongue along his length and continued to suck him off, stroking whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth.

At one point, [Name] felt Grell's dick twitch in her mouth, and she increased her pace slightly as she felt Grell tightly curl his fingers in her hair and moan her name as he came, watching through a half-lidded gaze as [Name] hummed in relief and swallowed his load. 

[Name] pulled away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and smiling slightly. "That good enough for you?" she asked curiously, her face a bit flushed but her expression casual as she stood up from the couch.

Grell stared at [Name] for one long moment, before slowly getting up from the couch, going up to [Name], and slamming her against her apartment wall.

"I, for one, thought you did a _wonderful_  job, darling," he complimented [Name] as he pulled down her shorts and panties, lining up his erection at her entrance. "So how about I give you a little reward and return the favor~?"

With that said, Grell harshly slammed into [Name], who let out a scream as Grell pushed all the way into her, holding his position for a moment to let her adjust before pulling out and thrusting back into her.

"Goodness, darling, you're tight, aren't you~?" Grell cooed as he continued to viciously pound into [Name]. "You feel so wonderful around my dick, you know that~?"

"Sh-shut up, you pervert," [Name] stammered, locking her legs around Grell's waist and gripping his hair tightly between her fingers. "Y-you're drugged off your ass, so you're one to talk."

"Oh, darling, those drugs wore off just a few minutes ago~" Grell informed [Name] as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "As of now, I'm a hundred percent sober~"

[Name] moaned as Grell began biting and sucking the flesh of her neck. He bit down hard enough to the point where he drew blood, and he slowly dragged his tongue up her throat as he lapped up the blood there. As [Name] neared her orgasm, Grell felt her tighten around his length, and leaned in to say something in her ear.

"Are you going to come, darling~?" Grell murmured questioningly, nipping affectionately on the shell of her ear. "I want to hear you, darling~ Scream for me~"

As if on cue, [Name] let out a scream worthy of a porn star as she came around's Grell's member, who finally came as well after a few sharp thrusts.

After a few moments of silence, [Name] sighed and attempted to stand up, but almost collapsed to the floor as her legs gave out from under her. Grell scooped [Name] up and carried her to the couch bridal-style and pulled a blanket over the two of them, murmuring a soft, "I love you, darling~" into her ear just before they both fell asleep.

_Epilogue_

The next morning, [Name] yawned and stretched as she awoke, getting out from under the blanket as she tried to get up from the couch. Key word, "tried." As soon as [Name] attempted to stand up, her legs gave out as she fell to the floor. Grell woke up at the sound of [Name] falling to the floor, a smug smirk crossing his face.

"I must have done a good job last night if you're literally incapable of walking~" he mused. Grell suddenly shrieked and ducked just before he got hit in the face with a projectile pillow.

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so damn hard to be less censored and still remain in character when writing smut. I'll get used to it eventually, right...?


	40. Another Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird thing I came up with based off of the song, "R-Rated" (or "R-Shitei") from The Most Beautiful Death in the World, the second Kuroshitsuji musical. Basically, you have a human friend who's stuck in an unhappy marriage, and you, as a slightly depressed and very introverted reaper have the day off, so your friend ropes you into going with her to a certain strip club. Guess who you find there?
> 
> Historical era: Victorian
> 
> Also, I use a bit more explicit language than I do in my other one-shots, so don't freak out if you read something ya don't like, okay?

 

[If you wanna see the actual song performed live, double-click on the video and skip to 54:20.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B6syipSdG2LfWl9YYWVxQk1PVUk)

It isn't a bootleg, they sold DVDs of each musical in Japan.

* * *

"No. You can take me _anywhere_  else, but I refuse to go to a goddamn strip club!"

"Aw, c'mon, [Name]!" [Elaine Bowden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e2/71/73/e27173b1f0a68777e86d02fb47d12859.png) begged her friend. "Pleeease? I swear I'll never ask ya to go again if ya go with me just this once!"

[Name] sighed irritably and adjusted her glasses. "Why ask _me_ , of all people?" she asked her friend. "Your husband's going to be murdered pretty soon, shouldn't you be spending as much time with him as possible?"

"Ya know for a _fact_  that I'm only waitin' 'til he kicks the bucket just so I can get 'is money, [Name]," Elaine replied shortly. "So I wanna have as much fun as I can before I'm stuck wearin' mourning clothes for two straight years."

"And _you_  know for a fact that I was almost raped at a strip club once," [Name] shot back. "So pardon my reluctance to possibly get raped a second time."

Elaine sighed. "Come on, [Name]. I hate my husband, he isn't good to me," she murmured. "Just this once, and I'll never ask you again. Please."

After a long moment of silence, [Name] groaned loudly and stabbed her death scythe into the pavement. "Uuugh, fiiiiine," she groaned. "But _never_  again."

Elaine smiled brightly and hugged her friend. "Great! See ya tomorrow!" she called to her friend as she skipped back to her manor. [Name] muttered some profanities under her breath before yanking her scythe out of the ground and beginning the walk back to Dispatch. Tomorrow was going to be a looong day.

The next day, [Name] saw Elaine waiting for her outside of the strip club they'd picked out last evening. Elaine caught sight of [Name] and waved as the sullen reaper approach her. Elaine told the bouncer her name, and soon enough, the two women were escorted inside. It was a mixed strip club, so there were both male and female strippers who were pole-dancing, giving customers lap dances or serving them drinks in fishnets, lingerie, or unbuttoned shirts that revealed beautiful complexions, amply endowed chests or chiseled abs depending on the gender of the stripper. Elaine immediately left [Name's] side for a male stripper with dark hair and no shirt on, and [Name] shuddered as she headed over to an empty booth and hugged her knees to her chest.

"You'll be fine, [Name]," she muttered to herself, pulling her coat more tightly around herself. "Just wait until Elaine is done, and you can leave and never come back again..."

Just a few feet away, a female stripper named Adriana with a black bob cut, a tight, black, thigh-length dress, fishnets, and combat boots quickly noticed [Name] sitting awkwardly by herself in a booth, and remembered that a frequent visitor to this establishment had told her multiple times about a girl he worked with who looked just like that girl in the booth. Adriana was fairly sure he was a guy, but he dressed in [women's lingerie](http://orig03.deviantart.net/0e98/f/2011/012/4/4/grell_in_a_dress_xd_by_paramore992-d3728ho.gif), had ridiculously long hair, and even _talked_ a bit like an actual woman. Hell, he'd even partake in some of the strip dancing himself despite never being paid for it. Grell, was the name Adriana recalled.

So Adriana tracked down Grell, who was pole-dancing like a pro as both men and women alike watched him in awe. Grell caught sight of the black-haired female, and stopped dancing as he hopped down from his pedestal thingy and approached her.

"Hello, Adriana, darling!" he greeted her cheerfully. "What brings you here, aren't you on waitress duty right now?"

"I am, but I think I saw someone you told me about the last time you came here," Adriana explained. "About [Height] tall, has [H/L], [H/C] hair, wears [F/C] glasses with tinted lenses. Sound familiar?"

"Yes, I've told you about [Name] before, haven't I?" Grell remembered. "Although I seriously doubt she'd be caught dead in a place like this."

"I could tell, she looked absolutely miserable," Adriana replied. "Wanna see?"

Grell nodded, and followed Adriana as she led him to [Name's] booth. However, [Name] was fed up with the strip club. It smelled of smoke, cheap perfume, booze, it was annoyingly cold, and damn Elaine and her male strippers, she could stay here and become a stripper herself for all [Name] cared. So [Name] stood up from her booth and began stalking towards the door. Just as she was a few yards away from salvation, [Name] felt someone grab her ass. She spun around to face a tall, male brunette who was wearing a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Your ass feels great, lady," he complimented her. "Wanna show me what your pussy feels like--"

The guy had his sentence interrupted as [Name] slapped him on the face, not even bothering to hold back because he was a human.

"Excuse me, son of a bitch?!" [Name] yelled at the guy as he clutched the side of his face, which was a bright, stinging red. "You keep your filthy hands off of me, you fucking pervert! Go find some other whore to go fuck, why don't you ruin her life instead of mine?"

The guy's expression darkened. "You take that back, you little bitch," he growled threateningly.

[Name] tossed her hair. "In your dreams, asshole," she retorted.

The guy roared angrily and tried to punch [Name], who effortlessly dodged the blow and socked the guy in the stomach, causing him to clutch his abdomen in pain. [Name] took this as an opportunity to knee him in the crotch, making him scream in agony and collapse to his knees. [Name] kicked him once more in the side for good measure before stalking out of the strip club as everyone watched her leave, Grell and Adriana included.

"I can see why you like her so much," Adriana commented, turning to face Grell. "Go get her, tiger."

Grell grinned and posed before grabbing his red jacket from the coat rack and running outside.

[Name] drew her coat tighter around herself as she sped-walked back to the Dispatch. She'd rather do overtime or paperwork, anything to help her take her mind off of what a terrible decision [Name] had made.

"[Name], darling!" a familiar voice called from behind her.

[Name] turned around, and saw Grell running up to her, wearing his coat and...lingerie...?

"Wait...you work at a strip club?!" [Name] shrieked. "How could you work at a place like that, it's--"

"Darling, I just visit sometimes, I don't work there!" Grell explained quickly, grabbing [Name's] shoulders before she could run away. "I swear to you that I don't work there! Sure, I've pole-danced a few times, but I don't have a job there!"

[Name] tried wrenching herself from Grell's hold on her, but he quickly reacted and pulled [Name] into his chest, and held her there as she suddenly began crying. [Name] slowly collapsed to the floor, and Grell went down with her, continuing to hold her tightly as he ran his fingers through her hair as a comforting gesture.

"Just stop already," [Name] muttered. "I want to be by myself for a bit. Maybe do some paperwork..."

"Darling, if you actually _want_  to do paperwork, then you _clearly_  don't really want to be alone," Grell shot back, hugging [Name] tighter as she slowly relaxed into his chest.

"Yes, but I'd rather suffer in silence than have everyone else bother themselves with my stupid problems," [Name] replied tonelessly. "Just go back to your damn strip club, or whatever you were doing before and leave me alone..."

"Darling, why do you insist on punishing yourself like this?!" Grell asked incredulously.

"Because I ditched my friend at a strip club and got mad at you for going to one," [Name] answered dully. "So am I allowed to drown myself in paperwork and die already--"

[Name] was immediately cut off when Grell pressed his lips against hers, softly but firmly kissing her and effectively shutting her up. [Name] remained frozen for a moment, before reluctantly kissing back as she felt Grell's hands wiping the tears from her cheeks. Grell pulled away first and kissed [Name's] forehead as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Do refrain from beating yourself up so much, darling," Grell murmured softly. "You know I hate seeing you looking so sad, because then you close yourself off and never tell anyone that you feel this way."

"But if I close myself off, then people won't have to concern themselves with my problems because they won't know I have them," [Name] muttered tiredly.

"And what if I  _want_  to concern myself with your problems?" Grell asked quietly.

[Name] remained silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"I suppose I'll have to actually tell you my problems, then," [Name] finally replied, her voice mostly indifferent, but also slightly grateful if one listened closely enough.

Grell finally stood up, pulling [Name] up with him as she loosely held his hand, but firmly enough to keep him by her side.

"Come on, darling," Grell told her as they resumed walking. "Let's get back to Dispatch, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a lot funnier, but then I added the explicit language warning and the backstory part where Reader was almost raped, so this ended up turning out to be a lot...I guess, sadder, maybe. Angsty. Either way, I like the way this ended up, so I'm not gonna change it.


	41. Right Hand Man (Something Rotten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story where you're a female reaper cross-dressing as a guy, and you used to be an actress when you were alive, so you could flawlessly mimic voices after hearing them once. Basically, you bind your chest and take on the voice of a dead male relative and pose as a guy. And did I mention that you have asthma? Which doesn't really help with your disguise once you have a particularly bad asthma attack while you're out reaping souls with William and Grell...
> 
> Will be written in second-person POV [you, your, etc.]
> 
> [B/Name] or [B/Last] - Boy Name or Boy Last Name
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and since no one came up with any real medication for asthma in the 1800s and reapers have lawnmowers, wristwatches, etc., we're just gonna assume they had inhalers as well, because why the fuck not, it helps me advance the plot. And I actually did research binding your chest, asthma symptoms and how to use inhalers, so I hope I didn't screw up on anything.

 

It was just after twelve o'clock in the afternoon. You sat on the edge of a rooftop, watching the Cinematic Records of a mother who'd died of stab wounds from defending her four-year-old son from an abusive father. And as much as you wished you could let the poor woman live for her efforts, she had done nothing to impact the world, so you had to leave her son without a mother. You watched as several officers from the Scotland Yard hauled the father into the police carriage, and two other officers wrap a blanket around the sobbing child and escorted him to a separate carriage.

You sighed tiredly, quickly peeking under your shirt to see if your bandages were wrapped tightly enough. You nodded to yourself, fixing your shirt and adjusting your glasses as you spoke a few test notes in your deceased cousin's voice. You used to be an actress in life, and when you committed suicide, you quickly found out that the role of a female reaper was just as menial as it was being a living woman. All the female reapers did was work behind a desk all day, and you didn't want that. So with the help and consent of William T. Spears and Ronald Knox, you disguised yourself in men's clothes, bound your chest, and with the assistance of William and Ronald, you got yourself a new identity as a young adult male who died saving three toddlers from a burning building. And using your past experience as an actress, you went into the habit of speaking in the voice of your dead cousin, a young adult male who'd died of cancer a few years back.

Now, under regular circumstances, the council would've forced you to become a reaper behind a desk. However, William, Ronald, and Undertaker, who still held some position of respect despite being a deserter, all vouched for you to be a part of the Retrieval Division, assuming you passed your exams. And you did so with flying colors. Afterward, you continued the charade without ever really worrying about any future consequences.

Soon after becoming a grim reaper in the Retrieval Division, you quickly ran across a reaper who had a similar problem to yours. He was born a male, but he desired a gender change to be a female and loved handsome, stoic men. His name was Grell Sutcliff. And the moment he saw you, he fell head-over-heels in love with you. And in all honesty, you didn't know what to think. Sure, Grell was handsome, but you were a woman posing as a man. And Grell simply didn't prefer women. Granted, he worked with Madam Red that one time, but he ended up killing her, anyway. So either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

And speaking of the devil, you heard a familiar voice croon, "[B/Naaame]~!" a few buildings behind you. You turned around, and there was Grell, with William trailing behind him, an exasperated expression on his face.

"Hey, Grell. Hey, William," you greeted both reapers as they approached your spot on the building's edge and sat down next to you.

"Oh, [B/Name], darling, I was looking _everywhere_  for you!" Grell pouted as he pulled you into a hug. "You simply mustn't make a lady go to such lengths to look for a man as dashing as you!"

You and William exchanged glances for a split second before you turned your attention back to Grell and murmured, "I suppose so." in your cousin's voice.

"Oh, and [B/Last], do you have your...?" William inquired, trailing off as he gestured to your messenger bag.

You opened your bag, hiding the contents from Grell as you looked inside, closing the bag promptly and nodding in confirmation to William.

Inside your bag was your [F/C] soul ledger, five rolls of bandages for binding your chest, an inhaler, and several replacement canisters for said inhaler. When you were younger, you'd have severe asthma attacks that made you feel like you were suffocating and slowly dying from lack of air, even if there was nothing to prevent you from breathing in the first place. Since this was the nineteenth century, there wasn't a lot of good medication for asthma, but you barely managed to scrape by until you decided to put a bullet in your mouth, hoping that death would relieve you of the everlasting pain. Instead, you became a reaper. You were still stuck with your asthma, unfortunately, but soon after finding out that the reapers were already at least a century ahead of the humans, William supplied you with an inhaler, and instructed you to get the canister inside of it changed at the hospital wing at the end of each month.

Not that binding your chest helped with your asthma at all. In fact, binding your chest only made your breathing worse, even when you weren't having an asthma attack, which was why you carried several more canisters than bandage rolls inside of your bag. And if Grell saw the bandages and somehow managed to put two and two together, then the following consequences wouldn't be very pleasant.

Grell tilted his head in confusion at your sudden need for secrecy. "Is something wrong, [B/Name], darling?" he questioned. "Why are you hiding your bag from me?"

You were about to give the red reaper a vague reply to get him off your back, but you were interrupted when you suddenly erupted into a violent, hacking cough, stumbling away from the roof's edge and doubling over as you coughed phlegm onto the rooftop. William immediately stood up and went over to you, pulling your bag over your head and tossing it in Grell's direction as William quickly took off your jacket and began unbuttoning your vest and shirt.

"Grell, get me the inhaler from inside the bag," William instructed. "Don't ask questions, just get it out."

Grell nodded and opened the bag, grabbing the inhaler and glancing at the rolls of bandages for a moment, deciding to ask you about it later once this was over. As Grell quickly went over to William and handed him the inhaler, Grell noticed that William was unwrapping bandages from around your chest. Bandages identical to the ones in your bag. And sure enough, once the bandages came off, Grell saw that you had a reasonably endowed chest. In other words, Grell officially found out that you were a woman.

William shook the inhaler slightly and removed the cap, waiting until you let out a breath before holding the inhaler to your mouth.

"Breathe in, [Name]," William muttered, using your real name as you inhaled slowly and raggedly. William pressed the top of the inhaler to let the medicine into your lungs as you breathed in slowly, and he repeated the process two more times until your breathing returned to normal.

After a long stretch of silence, you finally managed to sit up, shivering slightly in the rooftop breeze as you buttoned up your shirt and vest with shaky hands, not even bothering to replace your bandages.

"I guess you found out my big secret, eh, Grell?" you mused jokingly as you spoke in a half-whisper, your throat still raw from your surprise asthma attack. "I'm a woman. Yaaay. [Name] [Last], at your service."

Grell was stunned. "But...the council!" he shrieked. "Do they know that--"

"Yes, Sutcliff, the council was fully aware of the situation," William interrupted him. "Ronald Knox and the Undertaker knew as well, and we had no intention of telling you anytime soon. Unfortunately, [Name's] asthma ruined the whole charade for her, so now we're here."

William stood up and adjusted his glasses. "I'll let the two of you talk things over." And with that, William leaped off of the rooftop and vanished from sight.

"Finally, I can start wearing bras again," you muttered, a small smile crossing your face as you faced Grell. "I mean, can you imagine how those women in General Affairs and whatnot who were crushing on me are going to react once they see me with breasts? It's gonna be hilarious."

Grell was practically at a loss for words. Almost. "You...you and Will and Ronald kept this from me? This whole time?" he asked, the incredulity in his voice clear as day.

You nodded slightly, drawing your coat more tightly around yourself. "And most of the reapers in the Dispatch," you added. "Although I did find it a bit funny. Especially your reactions to seeing me every single day."

"The moment I saw that you were in love with me, I thought, 'This is ridiculous. Imagine if I told him that I actually liked him back, but then he found out that I was a woman! He'd want nothing to do with me.'" you continued slowly, careful not to raise your voice or strain it. "So I said nothing. I planned on telling you at some point, but I kept putting it off. I guess my asthma thought I'd waited long enough and decided, whelp, if [Name] doesn't tell Grell that she's a woman, I'm gonna make her suffer until she begs to die a second time. Yay."

You finally stood up, slinging your bag over your shoulder and glancing behind you to face the red reaper. "See you around, I guess," you told him as you began walking towards the other edge of the building you were standing on. Suddenly, you felt someone grab your wrist and spin you around to face him.

"And just where do you think _you're_  going?" Grell inquired. "We're not done just yet, darling."

You raised an eyebrow quizzically, but didn't make any move to escape. "How so? I've explained everything to you. What more is there to discuss?"

"I have one last question I need to get off my chest, darling," Grell explained simply.

"Okay, shoot," you told him, gesturing for him to continue.

Grell smirked wickedly before pulling you towards him by your wrist and kissing you sweetly, letting go of your wrist and wrapping both of his arms around your waist. You kissed back happily, looping your arms around Grell's neck and threading your fingers through his hair. Grell pulled away first, wearing a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Do you still love me?" he questioned.

You laughed and kissed him again. "Always," you replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason [Name] didn't plan on staying back with Grell was because she wanted to see if he really did love her, regardless of her gender. I wanted to put that in somewhere, but I couldn't find a way to put it in there without making it sound forced or weird. So I put it here. Also, since chapter numbers aren't shown on here, I'm keeping track of the number of chapters on Ao3. So once I publish fifty chapters, I'm gonna publish a second one-shot book, because I think fifty chapters is enough for one book, whether it be online or a hardcover/paperback copy.


	42. Elevator Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Alex. Elevator sex! Yaaay! Basically, you and Grell are in NYC for a grim reaper business convention which doesn't start for three days from when you both arrive. Grell takes you sight-seeing and agrees to take you to the Empire State Building, and the elevator conveniently breaks down halfway up. And since it's the middle of the night and help isn't gonna arrive anytime soon, Grell comes up with a way to pass the time...
> 
> Believe it or not, I actually looked up how long it takes for an average elevator to reach the top of a building to see if this type of scenario is even possible, and it is!
> 
> Historical era: modern
> 
> Fact: more than thirty people have/tried committed/committing suicide by jumping off of the Empire State Building. That's plus-thirty grim reapers to train. Whoop...
> 
> And I'm not totally sure what an Empire State Building elevator looks like, so for the sake of plot convenience, I'm gonna give the elevator regular walls instead of glass, or whatever. And I'm making Reader a bit more quiet than I normally make her during sex. Not exactly timid or shy, just quiet.

 

"New York City is incredible!" [Name] gushed, her gaze moving this way and that as she tried to see everything there was to see in the Big Apple and also not drop her coffee cup. "Screw the time difference, I could stay up all night touring the city!"

"Aren't you glad I took you here instead of Mumbai?" Grell told her, hugging [Name] affectionately from behind and adjusting her [F/C] scarf. "And you finally get to see snow for the first time!"

[Name] nodded, leaning into Grell's lean profile as snowflakes fell into both of their hair. "Yeah, growing up in southern California doesn't present a lot of opportunities to see snow," she replied. "It's just as pretty as I imagined, so I'm not disappointed."

"So where do you want to go first?" Grell asked. "We have an entire three days before the convention starts, so we can go wherever you like until then."

"How about the Empire State Building?" [Name] suggested thoughtfully, taking a sip from her coffee cup. "I know it's a bit cliche, but it's always been on my mental bucket list to go visit it."

Grell smiled and kissed the crook of [Name's] neck, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "That sounds wonderful, darling~" he replied sweetly. "Shall we, then~?"

The two reapers soon arrived at the immensely tall building, tickets in hand as they were validated and escorted into the elevator. Just the two of them. The ride was mostly silent, but not awkward as Grell reclined on the elevator wall and [Name] leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes half-lidded and slightly drowsy. As they hit the forty-ninth floor, the elevator suddenly jolted to a halt, even though there were at least sixty more floors to go. [Name] opened her eyes, and she and Grell exchanged confused glances as a voice suddenly resounded from the speaker thingy one can usually find in an elevator.

"All passengers, please remain calm," a brisk voice told them. "Help will arrive as soon as possible."

"It's nighttime. How long is this going to take?" [Name] asked tiredly, finishing off her coffee to keep her awake and placing the empty cup in the corner of the elevator. "I'm gonna be ridiculously bored, and I don't even have a book with me."

Grell's expression turned thoughtful at this statement, before going over to the buttons pressing the little red one next to the speaker and asking, "How long will it take for help to arrive and actually get us out of here?"

After about five or ten seconds, the voice from before responded, "About two or three hours. Please remain calm until then."

Grell's expression morphed into a wicked smirk as he turned to [Name], who's eyes widened as she pressed herself against the wall at the sight of Grell's expression.

"Grell..." [Name] began nervously. "What are you planning...?"

Grell's smirk widened as he leaned in towards [Name], placing his hands on her shoulders and keeping her pressed against the wall.

"Well, I was thinking that since it'll be quite a while until help arrives," Grell began casually. "I thought that maybe we could have...a bit of fun in here~"

[Name's] eyes widened as she put two and two together. "But...here?!" she spluttered incredulously. "In the elevator?!"

Grell shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, why not in the elevator?" he questioned as he removed [Name's] scarf from her neck and tossed it to the floor. "You heard what the man said, help isn't going to arrive for a few hours. That's plenty of time to get it on, don't you think~?"

[Name] said nothing for a moment, her resolve failing. "I guess not..." she mumbled, a heated blush rising to her cheeks as she slowly removed her black peacoat and [F/C/2] sweater, tossing those to the floor as well and leaving [Name] in a long-sleeved shirt, her jeans, and her ankle boots.

Grell's smirk widened further, if that was even possible at this point. "Wonderful~ Shall we get started, then~?"

With that said, Grell pressed his lips against [Name's] in a heated kiss. [Name] kissed back, moving her hands up to entwine her fingers in Grell's hair. Grell pulled away and kissed [Name's] jaw, and then moved down to her collarbone, biting and sucking on the flesh until he left a bright red hickey on [Name's] collarbone. Grell moved up to [Name's] neck and started nipping at the flesh there as well, but [Name] winced slightly when Grell bit down a little too hard. Grell slowly dragged his tongue up the side of [Name's] throat, lapping up the droplets of blood that slid down her neck.

[Name] whimpered slightly before Grell snaked his hands down to [Name's] waist, yanking her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor with one hand while simultaneously unclipping her bra with the other and discarding that item as well. Grell then began kneading [Name's] breasts with his hands, pinching and tweaking her nipples with his fingers.

"Why don't you take the rest of your clothes off for me, darling~?" Grell murmured into [Name's] ear, nipping the shell of her ear affectionately.

[Name] obeyed quietly, kicking off her boots and tugging down her pants and panties and kicking those aside, as well. Grell let a satisfied smirk cross his face as he kissed [Name] again, right before shoving a finger into her clit. [Name] held back her moans as she bit down onto Grell's collarbone and attempted to muffle her whimpers and small noises. Grell continuously pumped his finger in and out of [Name's] clit, his expression turning feral as he took in [Name's] futile attempts to hide her pleasured noises.

"You seem to be enjoying this, aren't you~?" Grell cooed as he added a second finger, curling and scissoring his fingers inside of [Name's] clit as she subconsciously bucked her hips against his hand. "Come on, darling, I want to hear how much you're enjoying it~"

[Name] unsealed her mouth from Grell's collarbone, her moans fully audible for Grell to hear as [Name] curled her fingers in Grell's hair and tugged at the long red strands. Finally, [Name] came onto Grell's hand, choking back a pleasured sob (and several curses) as she did so.

Grell's smirk turned triumphant as he removed his fingers from [Name's] arousal and sucked them clean, gazing lustfully at [Name's] scarlet face and embarrassed expression.

"My, my, you taste _wonderful_ , you know that~?" Grell purred as he placed a hand over [Name's] eyes. After a moment, [Name] heard the rustling of fabric, and felt a certain someone's erection poking at her entrance.

"I promise it'll only hurt for a moment," Grell murmured soothingly into [Name's] ear as he pushed himself into her.

[Name] choked back another sob as Grell traced small circles on [Name's] shoulder blade with his finger and murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, the painful feeling between her legs heightened from [Name's] current lack of sight.

"It hurts..." [Name] whimpered, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch than normal. "It hurts so much..."

Grell kissed [Name's] neck softly. "Just tell me when to start, darling," he told her gently. "Whenever you're ready."

After a moment, [Name] nodded slightly, giving Grell the signal to continue. Grell began thrusting into her, not harshly but not too gently, or too fast or slow, either.

"Is this alright, darling?" Grell questioned as he continued thrusting into her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

[Name] moaned and bit down on Grell's neck. "You f-feel so good," [Name] moaned against Grell's neck. "D-don't stop. Please."

Grell nodded, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts ever so slightly. Eventually, Grell felt [Name] tighten around his length as she neared her orgasm.

"Come for me, darling~" Grell cooed. "All you have to do is call my name~"

"G-Grell! Oh, dear God, GRELL!" [Name] screamed in ecstasy as she came violently onto Grell's member, with Grell finishing off not long after. Grell finally pulled out of [Name] and helped her put her clothes back on, eventually pulling her against his chest and falling asleep next to her in the corner of the elevator. And while they slept, the elevator was finally fixed and ascended to the top of the Empire State Building. [Name's] eyes were wide with joy as she looked down on NYC from the tallest building there.

"The photos don't do it justice," [Name] commented appreciatively as she entwined her fingers with Grell's. "This is simply _beautiful_."

"I suppose so," Grell agreed. "But who needs a city view when the best view in the world just had sex with me~?"

"Wow, subtle, aren't you?" [Name] replied teasingly. "So how are we gonna get down from here? 'Cause I'm sure as hell not taking the elevator again."

"How about we jump?" Grell suggested. "We're reapers, so even if we somehow manage to get injured, it isn't going to be fatal."

"Alright then," [Name] replied as Grell scooped her up and held her in his arms bridal-style as [Name] wrapped her arms around Grell's neck and curling up into his chest. "No one will see us, right?"

"Not a single soul," Grell reassured her just before he leaped off the edge of the building. "It'll be just you and me~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh, when will I get used to writing smut?


	43. So Big / So Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of retelling of the musical Dear Evan Hansen. If you want a bit more context for the plot of this story, then look the musical up on Wikipedia, because it's really long and I ain't gonna take the time to write the entire plot here.  
> For those of you who already know the plot, I'm gonna add/remove/change some stuff that weren't/wasn't in the actual musical because it's my story and I can do whatever I want with it.  
> BUT...there are also mentions of social anxiety, depression, and imaginary friends. You know, kinda like Laughing Jack. You'll see.  
> I wonder how many people will get that reference?  
> One In the Heights and two Hamilton references in the story, as well.  
> Historical era: modern

 

        "Mommy, look! A truck!"

        Seven-year-old [Name] [Last] stood on the front porch of her house, pointing excitedly at the white and orange U-Haul truck in front of their house.

        Turning to her mother, her eyes wide with excitement, she asked, "Can I sit in the front? Pretty please?"

        [Name's] mother smiled and led her daughter to the front of the truck, where the driver helped put her in the seat behind the wheel. [Name's] parents and older brother watched as their daughter bounced happily around in the seat, pretending to steer the wheel and making "vroom, vroom" noises. But eventually, [Name] and her mother watched from the porch as the U-Haul truck drove away, with her father hand brother inside. [Name's] expression was that of confused sadness, and it remained that way for the rest of the day.

        That night, as [Name's] mother tucked her into bed, [Name] looked up at her mother with worried eyes.

        "Mommy, is another truck gonna come and take you away from me?"

        [Name's] mother looked down at her daughter, before smiling sadly and kissing her daughter's forehead.

        "No. Mommy's not going anywhere. She's staying right here, no matter what."

        The next day, [Name] was playing in her front yard with her dolls. She held one in each hand, and several more were scattered amongst the grass. [Name] was a responsible young child, so her mother trusted her daughter to not get into trouble if left alone. As of now, [Name's] mother was at her day job, and would only be at home for a few hours before going off to law school at night. So [Name] was all by herself, the house key dangling on a chain around her neck.

        Suddenly, [Name] heard a strange noise coming from the alley behind her house. Curious, she headed in the direction of the noise, and what she saw...actually kind of surprised her.

        There were two men standing over the corpse of [Name's] neighbor, a seventy-two-year-old man whom she referred to as Mr. Porter. The first man had neatly combed hair, rectangular glasses, and a long pruner pole. The other man was...very red. And didn't really look like a man. He had long red hair, red glasses, a red jacket and shoes; heck, even his chainsaw was red!

        "Phillip Porter, born December 2, 1950, died June 21, 2010," the man with the pruner read out from a black notebook monotonously. "Cause of death: falling down the stairs and snapping his neck. No additional comments."

        The first man looked up from his notebook and caught sight of [Name] standing there, her eyes wide with confusion as she gazed upon the two men with gardening tools. The man in red quickly took notice of [Name] and quickly brandished his chainsaw, making [Name] jump back slightly.

        "Why is there a kid here?!" the man in red shrieked. "I thought humans weren't able to see us!" the man swung his chainsaw in anticipation, a frightful grin crossing his face. "Should I kill her?!"

        "Nonsense, she's only a child," the other one replied, whacking his partner on the head with his pruner. "And besides, she's not on the To-Die list, so we're not _supposed_  to kill her."

        The man sighed irritably and knelt down before [Name]. "I'm not going to hurt you. And neither is that idiot over there," he promised. "My name is William T. Spears. What's your name?"

        "[Name] [Last]," [Name] introduced herself. "Who's your friend with the long red hair?"

        "I'd hardly call him a friend..." William muttered. "He's Grell Sutcliff. Where are your parents?"

        William and Grell noticed the visible hesitation in [Name's] posture. "Well...my mommy's at work..." she began slowly. "and my daddy and older brother aren't living with us anymore."

        "When will your mother be back from work?" William questioned.

        "At five o'clock," [Name] replied. "But she leaves again at seven o'clock to go to law school."

         _This complicates things,_  William thought to himself, before turning to Grell.

        "Grell, I want you to watch [Name]," William instructed the red reaper.

        Grell gasped. "Excuse me?! I'm not going to be a babysitter for some snot-nosed brat!" he shrieked. "Why don't _you_ babysit her?!"

        "If you do this favor for me, I'll make sure you never receive overtime for as long as you watch her, whether it may be for a few months or a few years," William offered. "No extra report will grace your desk ever again."

        After a long moment of silence, Grell crossed his arms and pouted slightly. "I suppose so..." he mumbled.

        "Excellent," William said briskly as he proceeded to head elsewhere. "And actually try to take care of her, Sutcliff. Treat her as a human being, not an animal who only needs to be fed and watered and kept in a cage."

        After William left, [Name] turned to Grell and looked up at him. "Follow me, so you can see where my house is," she instructed, tugging on Grell's red jacket before walking back to her house. Grell muttered irritably under his breath as he trailed behind the seven-year-old girl.

        When [Name] got back to her house, she picked up her scattered dolls and went over to the front door of her house, using her free hand to pull out her key and unlock the door, waiting until Grell went inside before locking the door and pulling it shut behind her. As [Name] beckoned Grell to follow her once more, the red reaper noticed how small [Name's] house was. It had a kitchen and a small living room, and down the hall were two bedrooms and one bathroom. As Grell entered [Name's] bedroom, he saw that [a mural](http://img08.deviantart.net/74ee/i/2015/339/3/a/waterfalls__undertale__by_yaoilover113-d9j4gxj.jpg) was painted on all four walls. It was mostly dark blue, with scattered yellow dots representing fireflies and a pale blue winding river. Cerulean flowers dotted the riverbank, as well as a few mushrooms of the same color.

        The rest of [Name's] room was quite tidy, with her bed in the corner covered by a red blanket with white polka dots. A few stuffed animals were propped up against the wall. A closet was on the wall to the right of [Name's] bed, and positioned around the room were various chests and boxes. Hooks were stuck next to [Name's] bedroom door, with things like scarves and purses hanging from them. Finally, a ceiling-high bookshelf stood next to [Name's] bed, with a bungee cord chair positioned between the bookshelf and the double closet doors.

        "When it becomes nighttime and I leave the lights off and the curtains closed, the flowers, mushrooms, and the fireflies on my walls glow in the dark," [Name] explained as she noticed Grell gazing at the mural. "Mommy had some people paint my room after Daddy and my brother left because she said she wanted to give me one super nice thing before we had to start saving our money."

        Grell looked down at [Name]. "Does your mother not have a lot of money?" he asked curiously.

        [Name] nodded. "That's why she goes to work every day, even on weekends," she answered. "And she wants to finish school, so she makes me dinner when she gets home and leaves for school, so I eat it by myself."

        "Well, don't you have any friends you can stay with or something?" Grell asked incredulously. "Surely you have at least one or two!"

        [Name] shook her head. "I don't have any friends of my own," she said quietly. "I have a hard time talking to other people, so that's why I play by myself all the time."

        [Name] went over to her bed and sat on it, taking a stuffed toy that looked like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from  _Ghostbusters_  from its spot against the wall and hugged it tightly.

        "Sometimes I like being by myself. Then I can play whatever games I want, whenever I want," [Name] continued. "But sometimes I want other people to play with me because it's so quiet whenever I play, that I feel like everyone else went to the moon and left me here by myself."

        Grell's expression turned thoughtful, before pulling out various dolls and toys from [Name's] chests and placing them in a small pile in the middle of the room.

        "Then how about _I_ play a game with you?" he suggested. "And I'll be your first friend, as well. How does that sound?"

        After a moment, [Name] nodded slightly, a small smile gracing her lips as she got down from her bed and sat on the floor across from Grell. "So what are we playing?"

        Grell picked up certain dolls and placed them in small groups around the area the two of them were sitting in. "Well, there's a young boy and his butler. The boy works for the Queen of England, and is called 'The Queen's Guard Dog'." Grell began, modeling his dialogue with the different dolls on the floor. "The Dog's fiancee was-"

        "What's a fiancee?" [Name] asked.

        "It's someone you're going to marry," Grell explained. "Anyway, the Guard Dog's fiancee was kidnapped by a puppet man who wanted to turn her into a doll. So the Guard Dog, his butler, and a grim reaper go out to save the Dog's fiancee and defeat the puppet man."

* * *

_Anyone figure out which episodes I'm referring to?_

Ciel: a blue bunny plush with a bow tie

Sebastian: a black cat plush with a bell around its neck

Lizzy: a fairy plush with yellow yarn for hair and a pink gown

Droccel Keinz: a bear plush with a black top hat and a purple tailcoat

Grell: [the Shopkins strawberry](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/0c3d201c-884d-41bb-a68a-b6ecd36ac1dc_1.79bd1c968ae1c2d545f80d88ade0b4c7.jpeg?odnHeight=450&odnWidth=450&odnBg=FFFFFF) >:3

* * *

        "Are you the grim reaper?"

        Grell's head snapped up. "How did you know that?!" he asked, shock coloring his voice.

        "You knew when Mr. Porter was born, when he died, and how he died," [Name] replied simply. "Plus, when you said 'grim reaper,' you picked up the strawberry toy."

        Grell smiled slightly as he picked up the strawberry and cat plushes and began speaking in-character. [Name] picked up the other plushes and began speaking in-character as well. And the two of them continued the game until they heard the door open and [Name's] mother calling, "[Name!] I'm home!"

        [Name's] mother entered her daughter's room. "[Name], I heard you talking with someone earlier. Did you let anyone into the house?"

        "No, it's just a friend of mine," [Name] answered casually. "He's been playing dolls with me ever since I finished breakfast."

        [Name's] mother raised an eyebrow at the fact that no one else was in the room except her and [Name]. She brushed it off as an imaginary friend, deciding that [Name] just made him up because she lacked friends of her own and would get over it when she was older.

        "Anyway, I'm gonna make pasta tonight, okay?" [Name's] mother told her daughter. "And there's a fresh tub of ice cream in the freezer since the first one's almost empty."

        [Name] nodded soundlessly, and watched as her mother left the room.

        "You wanna watch a movie when she leaves?" [Name] offered. "I'll let you pick. Or you could leave, since you probably need to go and collect souls, anyway."

        Grell thought about it for a moment. William said to watch over [Name] for as long as necessary, so he wasn't going to have overtime anytime soon. And [Name] was starting to grow on him a little bit, anyway. She was well-behaved and took to Grell's true species surprisingly well for a human toddler.

        "I don't see why not. What movies do you have?"

_Time skip_

        As [Name] grew older, she learned to be more discreet whenever her mother and Grell were in the house at the same time. And surprisingly, Grell stuck around, even when [Name] became old enough to not need a grim reaper to babysit her anymore. Heck, even after [Name] graduated college and got her own apartment, Grell would visit her on a daily basis. He even got his own bedroom and a key to her apartment. Grell would tell [Name] about the gossip he'd heard around the office and sometimes brought various sweets and clothes for her. In return, [Name] would tell Grell about her co-workers and any decent-looking men she saw around her work building.

        As of late, Grell noticed that his feelings for [Name] were changing into something that wasn't quite considered...platonic. For one thing, Grell actually kind of stopped flirting with Sebastian and William. Aside from that, Grell would catch himself having some horribly perverted fantasies about [Name], and would feel the sudden urge to pull another Jack the Ripper every time he saw another guy attempting to make a move on [Name]. It simply confused him.

        However, due to the fact that [Name] hardly ever spent any quality time with her mother and never made any friends as she got older, as well as not having a decent father figure in her life, [Name] developed social anxiety, which soon turned to depression when she reached adulthood. And as [Name's] depression worsened, she cut herself off from most of her peers, she began eating less, she lost sleep, and she became listless and unmotivated. Even Grell began noticing the not-so-good changes in [Name's] behavior. They were subtle, but sure enough, they were there.

        One day, Grell entered [Name's] apartment to find [Name] curled up on the couch, her eyes half-lidded and dull and her bedhead tied up in a ponytail. It was a Wednesday, but [Name] was still in her pajamas and looked like she hadn't even attempted to leave the house.

        "Darling, are you _sure_  you're feeling alright?" Grell asked as he went up to [Name's] curled up form on the couch, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "You look absolutely horrid, and you're so thin and pale!"

        After an eternity of silence, [Name] sat up and looked Grell in the eye, a bright smile on her face. "Don't worry, I just need to take care of something, and then I'll be all better. Promise."

        Grell stared at her for a moment. She looked happier than she did a moment ago. But somehow...this felt wrong. He didn't know how, he just didn't think it felt right. [Name] looked so listless just a few moments ago, and now she was smiling like she just won $96,000. It didn't feel genuine.

        Nonetheless, Grell gave [Name] another tight hug before murmuring, "Don't do anything brash, alright, darling? You know I hate seeing you like this."

        Silence.

        "Alright, I promise."

        The next day, Grell approached [Name's] apartment with a strange sense of foreboding. He suddenly felt the urge to grab his To-Die list, but forced himself to open the apartment door. It felt...empty. The lights were all off, and Grell could barely make out his surroundings. He flipped on the light switch in the living room, revealing it to be empty of life. There was a piece of paper, however. Just lying there on the coffee table. And when Grell went over to look at it, he saw that it was folded and had his name written on it in familiar handwriting.

         _My Dearest Grell,_

_I'll never forget the first time I saw you and William in the back alley of my house, reaping the soul of a neighbor that I'd never been particularly close to, but still remembered when his birthday was. I know that initially, you didn't plan on sticking around for very long. And I was okay with that. But then you came every single day, never missing a single meeting, even if you were sick. Hell, even when I went to college and got my own apartment after graduation, you still followed me. And I never knew why._

_Don't get me wrong, I was grateful that you were my friend. You're immortal, so even from childhood, you were the one constant thing in my life. And you still are. Even when my dad and brother left me and my mother died from leukemia, you stayed by my side. I don't know how long you were planning on sticking around, but at least now you don't have to. I don't enjoy life anymore, Grell. I hate living, I have no motivation or reason to stay alive. So I guess all I can say now is...thank you. Thank you for always being at my side, thank you for making my life more interesting while it lasted, and...I guess, thank you for caring about me. Thank you for deciding to watch a movie with me instead of leaving me by myself in my own house.Thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_[Name] [Middle] [Last]_

        Grell stared at the letter in his hands for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he made his way to [Name's] bedroom, and slowly pushed it open. And inside was [Name]. She was lying on her bed, with a bloodied butcher's knife lying on the floor. Her wrists had deep gashes in them and blood was flowing out and staining her sheets and carpet a violent shade of red.

        Grell stared at [Name's] corpse with wide eyes. He slowly sank to his knees, and when he lifted his hands to touch his face, they came back wet. Grell put his head in his hands as he continued to cry, not making any noise as the floor began to glisten with fallen tears.

         _[Name] [Middle] [Last]_

_Born September 11, 2003_

_Died October 29, 2026_

_Cause of death: suicide by cutting wrists_

         _Note: this soul shall be collected, and the body shall be immediately escorted to the nearest Grim Reaper Dispatch where he/she will promptly begin his/her training to be a grim reaper._

        "Darling, why didn't you say anything? I would've gone to the ends of the earth to help you feel better. I loved seeing you in red. But I didn't want to see you covered in it as a corpse."

_Epilogue_

        [Name] was certain that she was dead. She'd cut at least half an inch deep and went horizontally so that she'd hit multiple veins at once. So...why did she feel her heart beating in her chest? [Name] quickly sat up, but suddenly felt glasses sitting on the edge of her nose. What the hell...? As [Name] was comprehending why she was still alive and wearing glasses despite never needing them before, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist.

        "Darling, why did you do it?! Why didn't you say anything to me?! I would've helped you, I would've done anything to keep you from killing yourself, I didn't want this to happen!"

        [Name's] eyes widened as she heard Grell sobbing into her shoulder. Did she really hurt him this much when she committed suicide...?

        Grell looked up to face [Name], his eyes wide with grief and his cheeks stained with tears. "I had to look at your bloody corpse, [Name]! I'm a reaper, but do you know how I felt the moment I saw those gashes on your wrists?! I wanted to kill myself all over again! I just wanted you to die happy, I never wanted you to become a grim reaper yourself!"

        Without warning, Grell smashed his lips against [Name's], using his hands to pin her arms above her head. Grell pulled away, his hands holding [Name's] as tightly as he could.

        "Don't ever do that to me again, [Name]," he begged. "Please, I don't want to see you suffer like this anymore."

        After a moment of silence, [Name] kissed Grell again, threading her fingers through his hair and toying with the silky strands. [Name] eventually pulled away, wrapping her arms around Grell in an affectionate hug and letting a few tears of her own fall as she realized just how much she'd hurt him.

        "You're the reason I lasted as long as I did," [Name] murmured softly. "I love you, okay? I won't leave you ever again. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Adalie: I basically wrote out your entire request except for the smut part. Just need to get that done, and we're good to go.


	44. Are You Coming Home, Love MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tea. If you haven't played World of Goo or listened to the soundtrack, then you're never gonna get the reference in the title. ANYWAY, kinda like my older one-shot, Stay Alive (Reprise), except the reader stays dead and there are flashbacks. ANGST. I'm gonna devote a lot more writing to the flashbacks, so pardon the short present-day scenes.
> 
> Historical era: early 1900s

_Present Day_

        A cemetery is almost never empty because everyone has at least one person they're mourning for. Any law-abiding human visiting a cemetery would have done so in the daytime when people were still allowed onto the grounds until closing time. However, Grell Sutcliff was not a human, nor was he law-abiding. Far from it, actually. And despite the fact that witnessing the deaths of others was basically routine for the grim reaper, this time was different. This time, Grell was visiting someone he'd actually cared about. And because he was a reaper (and humans couldn't see him anyway), Grell figured he could visit a graveyard whenever he pleased. So tonight, he was doing just that.

        Grell vaulted the metal pole fence and landed on his feet on the other side of the fence. Hundreds upon hundreds of gray tombstones stood before him, all with varying degrees of detail and elegance. Grell walked past each and every tombstone, not even sparing them a glance as he made his way across the grassy expanse. Finally, Grell stopped in front of one particular tombstone, a bouquet of assorted flowers tucked under his arm and his chainsaw held in the other. A brightly-colored brooch was pinned to the left panel of his vest. The tombstone itself was a simple one with a curved top, just like many other tombstones scattered around the area.

_[Name] [M.] [Last]_

_MM/DD/1878 ~ May 27, 1900_

_If tears could build a stairway,_  
_And memories a lane,_  
_I’d walk right up to Heaven_  
_And bring you home again._

        The first time Grell had seen [Name], he never would've pegged her as the type to commit suicide out of curiosity. Perhaps that was why she intrigued him so much at first. Perhaps that was why he took [Name] up on her offer to learn more about her. She was eccentric, optimistic, she had an amazing sense of fashion, and was never oblivious to those around her.

        He missed her so much.

~~~~~~~~~~

        "Will? Who's that woman over there?"

        William looked in the direction Grell was facing. A young woman with [H/C] hair, [F/C] glasses and a [white and gold cane](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/kidicarus/images/1/19/Orbstaff.png/revision/latest?cb=20170224012909) was chatting animatedly with Ronald Knox, although he didn't seem to be making any attempt to flirt with her. Surprisingly.

        The woman wore a black tailcoat and bow-tie, a white button-down shirt, a black knee-length pleated skirt, white tights, and black lace-up combat boots with silver laces and one-inch heels. A silk top hat with a large peacock feather sticking up from behind a [F/C] ribbon sat atop her head, and she wore black lace gloves and had a [colorful brooch](http://www.casjewellery.com/upfile/201108/634480771213500000.jpg) pinned to her left breast.

        William sighed slightly and adjusted his glasses. " _That_  is one of our newer reapers in the Retrieval Division, [Name] [Last]."

        "Retrieval Division?! Shouldn't she be working behind a desk or something of the sort?"

        "I knew her during my time at Noah's Ark Circus," William explained. "She wasn't a performer, but she went by the name of Stitches and was in charge of costumes and makeup. And apparently, she's good friends with Undertaker, as well. When she found out that the jobs for female reapers are just as menial as the ones in the human world, she asked me and Undertaker to vouch for her so that she could be in the Retrieval Division."

        "How in the world did a pretty girl like her end up running away to join the circus?" Grell asked curiously.

        "She told me that she lived in an orphanage for most of her life."

        Grell quirked an eyebrow. "An orphanage? That seems like a far cry from making costumes and doing makeup, don't you think?"

        "[Name] was an apprentice to the tailor Nina Hopkins, and the orphanage matron was a retired makeup artist."

        "Well, if she was in an orphanage, she might've been adopted later on, right? So why did she run away to join the circus? And furthermore, why did she kill herself?"

        "If you're so curious about it, why don't you go and ask her yourself."

        "Oh, you're always so cold, William~!"

        Nonetheless, Grell went over to where Ronald and [Name] were still talking before Ronald caught sight of Grell, turning back to [Name] and telling her something before waving goodbye and heading elsewhere. [Name] finally saw Grell, and her welcoming expression didn't falter.

        "'Ello there," she greeted the red reaper politely. "Did ye need somethin'?"

        "Yes, actually. I wanted to know why someone like you ran off to the circus, only to commit suicide later in life."

        [Name] smiled. "Ol' Suit tell ye about me, eh? Alright then, I'll tell ye whatever Suit didn't bother tellin' ye."

        However, before [Name] said anything else, she looked Grell up and down for a minute before saying, "Oh, an' I gotta give ye props on your outfit. That coat of yours absolutely _kills_  it. An' I never got your name, by the way."

        Grell posed. "Grell Sutcliff: deadly efficient grim reaper at your service!"

        [Name] laughed. "Alright then, Grell! A pleasure to meet ye!

        "Anyway, me biological parents were living in the East End an' dumped me at an orphanage. If you're wonderin' why, it was because I was a bastard child. Me mum an' pa were both cheaters, always sleepin' with differen' people every other week. Anyway," [Name] continued. "when I turned sixteen, the matron took us to see the traveling circus comin' to the East End, an' when Joker said that they were lookin' for someone to 'elp make new costumes an' do makeup, I jumped at the opportunity. I got the name Stitches an' became everyone's go-to gal for whenever they wanted a new costume, needed 'elp mending their old ones, or wanted advice on facial makeup."

        "But it sounds as though you had a wonderful time! Why did you kill yourself?"

        "Simple, really: morbid curiosity."

        "Come again?"

        "I wanted to know what 'appened to a person after they died. Guess I only got it partially answered, eh? Since the reaper's life is only for suicide victims an' all that."

        Grell remained silent for a moment. "You're a strange woman, you know that?" he finally said.

        [Name] snorted. "Look who's talkin'. Suit's told me all about ye, Red. An' I gotta say, despite your excellent sense of fashion, your personality doesn't exactly make ye seem like the most 'normal' person I've ever met."

        She smiled anyway and shook Grell's hand. "But someone who's slightly off-kilter will a'ways 'ave a friend in me, so don't 'esitate to get to know me a bit better, a'right?"

        [Name] gave a dramatic bow and tipped her hat respectively. "Anyway, I better be off. These souls ain't gonna collect themselves, right? See ye 'round, Red!"

~~~~~~~~~~

        Grell stood before [Name's] grave in a melancholic sort of silence. He sat down on the grass, the bouquet of flowers in his lap and his chainsaw lying next to him. For a few minutes, Grell simply sat there, staring at [Name's] tombstone but not really seeing it. Even after all this time, he still had a hard time coping with [Name's] death. He barely even glanced at Sebastian anymore, and didn't step one inch near William unless he absolutely had to. Grell had truly cared about [Name]. She was the one person who loved Grell for who he was and never asked him to change a thing about himself. And now she was gone.

        Aside from that, she was an  _incredible_  kisser. Grell smiled sadly, remembering how unexpected and wonderful the kiss had been. And what added to his surprise was that Grell had never kissed anyone until [Name] had stolen his first one. She seemed so nervous when she'd first done it...

~~~~~~~~~~

        "If you really like him, [Name], then do something about it!" Ronald chastised his friend. "Write him a letter, or give him chocolates or something along those lines. It can't be that hard!"

        "It kinda is, Ronald. I mean, Red's just so...unique. 'E's practically impossible to categorize! 'E's a class all on 'is own, if that makes any sense to ye."

        "Well, what are some of your favorite things about him? We can start there to narrow things down a bit."

        "'E's quite loud, for one thing."

        "Well, what're you gonna do, get him an air horn?"

        "No, but it'd be quite funny to see 'is reaction. 'E mentioned that 'e wanted a gender change once, didn't 'e?"

        "He did, but those aren't gonna become possible for a few hundred years, give or take."

        "'E's very...sudden. Spontaneous, I guess ye could say."

        "Then try doing something spontaneous!" Ronald concluded. "Or better yet, do something spontaneous in public! A circus is all about public performance and improv, isn't it? And Grell is an 'actress,' so to speak. I think he'd enjoy something like that!"

        "A'right then! I 'ave just the thing! This is gonna be...quite nerve-wrackin', to be honest with ye. I've been in a circus but all I've ever done was mend costumes an' 'elp out with makeup. Not that I regret choosin' that as me profession, it's just-"

        "You'll be fine, [Name]," Ronald reassured her. "Promise."

        "...A'right then. Let's do this."

        The next day, [Name] sat across from William and Ronald in the cafeteria, mostly talking with Ronald but occasionally asking William about the book he was reading at the moment and if it was any good. And soon enough, Grell made his entrance, flouncing into the cafeteria and going over to sit next to [Name]. She and Ronald exchanged glances, and he gave [Name] a reassuring smile.

        As soon as Grell began gushing to the three reapers about the latest trends in fashion or this one guy he'd seen on the street, [Name] sat there, waiting for an opportune moment to pull her plan off. Finally, Grell turned to face [Name], his expression eager to tell her about what he'd seen today.

        "Oh, [Name]~! I saw something amazing when I was out collecting souls today! It was this _wonderful_ -mmph!"

        [Name] grabbed the lapels of Grell's jacket, yanking him forward as she smashed his lips against hers. At first, [Name] was terrified that her plan had gone wrong somehow, but she quickly relaxed when she felt Grell wrap his arms around her waist and kiss back. Grell pulled away first, taking in [Name's] expression, which was a combination of nervousness, shock, and pure joy.

        "My my, I didn't know you had it in you, darling~ Was that your first kiss?"

        [Name] nodded slightly, her face flushed. "T'was, indeed. So I don't think I did a particularly bang-up job with ye-"

        "Nonsense, darling, you were wonderful!" Grell reassured her as he kissed her again. "So I'm guessing you won't mind if I take you out somewhere nice tomorrow~?"

        "Sure, Red. Why not?"

~~~~~~~~~~

        Things had been pretty good from that point on. They didn't have fights very often due to their similar personalities and the fact that they were both clotheshorses. However, there was one thing that [Name] had never mentioned to Grell once.

        [Name] had the Thorns of Death.

        And to this day Grell wished to the high heavens that [Name] had told him sooner. Maybe he could've done something. Maybe he could've saved her.

~~~~~~~~~~

        "Why haven't you said anything yet? I figured Sutcliff would've been the first person you'd tell."

        "That's the problem, Suit. Grell's gonna overreact and do somethin' he might regret and-"

        "How much longer do you have left?"

        "...'bout a week, maybe less."

        William sighed tiredly. "What's the other reason you haven't told Sutcliff about your condition?"

        "I've 'eard about this 'thousand soul' cure for the Thorns, but I looked into it, and it's mostly just legend," [Name] explained. As of late, [Name] had been losing sleep, and her strength was failing her. The board was notified of [Name's] dying state and gave her permission to only come to work if she felt well enough. "An' it's gotta be a thousand _pure_  souls for it to work. That'd mean Grell would 'ave to murder children. I don't want him to do somethin' like that just for one person.

        "An' who's to say that the cure'll even work in the end?" [Name] continued dejectedly. "No one even knows if it'll really work or not, an' if it did, it would take too long to collect a thousand child souls anyway."

        After a long moment of silence, William sighed and adjusted his glasses.

        "If you need any assistance with preparations, let me know," he informed her.

        [Name] smiled sadly. "Thank ye, Suit. There is one thing ye could do for me. It's real simple. Promise."

        Six days later, Grell walked [Name] back to her apartment that night, a finger idly twirling a lock of red hair as they walked. However, this time around, [Name] was a lot quieter. Resigned. When they reached [Name's] apartment, she kissed Grell like she always did. Except this kiss was a lot longer than her normal ones. And a lot more affectionate, as well, almost as if she was saying goodbye to him.

        "Hey, Grell? I truly love ye. With all of me heart and in every fiber of me being. I love ye, a'right?"

        That was odd. She said "I love you" twice.

        Nonetheless, Grell smiled and hugged [Name] tightly, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

        "I love you too, darling~"

        [Name] smiled sadly as she retreated into her apartment, waving goodbye to Grell just before she closed her apartment door. Grell sighed and began the walk back home, turning things over in his mind as he walked. And when Grell finally reached his apartment, he realized two things:

        [Name] wasn't wearing her signature brooch.

        And just a few minutes ago, [Name] had called Grell by his real name. Not her normal nickname for him. She had called him Grell.

        Grell shook these thoughts away as he went into his apartment. It was probably just him. Everything would be fine tomorrow.

        ...

        Oh, how very wrong he was.

        The next morning, Grell heard someone knocking at his apartment door. He went over to open it, and standing in the doorway was none other than William T. Spears.

        Grell rubbed his eyes. "Will...? What are you doing here-"

        "[Name] is dead."

        Grell's arms fell to his sides.

        "...Will? Are you pulling my leg?" he asked quietly. "Please tell me you're pulling my leg."

        William sighed and shook his head. "As much as I wish I could say that I was, Sutcliff, I'm afraid that I'm being completely honest with you. [Name] really is dead."

        Grell stepped back slightly, shaking his head. "No...no no no no no, this can't be real, it can't be! It just can't!"

        "If you don't believe me, go to her house and see for yourself. She gave you a key didn't you?"

        Grell snatched up his coat, yanking it onto his body and grabbing his chainsaw as he immediately left his apartment. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his hair and yank him backward. Grell turned to face William, who was holding a black velvet box the size of a small plaque, and an envelope was tied on top of it.

        "She told me to give this to you."

        Grell took the package and envelope and made a mad dash to [Name's] apartment. When he finally got there and basically kicked down the door (metaphorically speaking), and entered [Name's] bedroom. She appeared to be sleeping, but when Grell checked for a pulse, he felt none. And when he folded down the collar of her nightgown, he saw black thorns curling around her neck.

        Grell slowly collapsed to his knees, tears pricking his eyes as he struggled not to cry. With shaking hands, he untied the red twine and picked up the envelope. The backside had his name written in unsteady cursive, and the front of the envelope, in the same cramped handwriting read, "Read this first!" Grell slowly opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of stationary that he recognized as the one he'd gotten [Name] on one of their dates. It was written in black ink, in the same cramped cursive on the front and back of the envelope.

         _Dearest Grell,_

_I never liked my accent. It's so crude and unrefined, which is why I've always preferred writing over speaking. You can make yourself appear any way you want to appear, and the reader will be none the wiser as to how you really are. But as you read this letter, please know that I'm being completely honest here. I promise._

_I first found out that I had the Thorns of Death about five months into my time as a reaper, and one month before I made your acquaintance. I had roughly two years left to live, and I hadn't told anyone yet, but I'd done my research. I could've chosen to "starve" the Thorns by suppressing all of my emotions, sort of like William does on a regular basis. I was almost about to go through with it before I met you. But then you entered my life. And in doing so, you changed everything for me._

_You were so bold and honest and such an interesting individual in general. And when I fell in love with you, I thought to myself, "I can't do this. I can't become some sort of emotionless husk like William. I could never live like that." So I simply decided to live out the rest of my life the way I wanted: with you. You made the last two years of my life worth living, and I really do wish that we had more time._

_The reason I never told you until now was because of this supposed "cure." The only way I could think of to get a thousand pure souls was from children, and I didn't have that kind of time, nor did I want you slaughtering innocent children who weren't on the list. That's why I only told the board and William, and I entrusted the letter and the package to him. When I first told William that I was going to die, I had a week left to live. And when I did die, I told him to give you the letter and the package. I wonder if you're reading this right now. I hope you are, considering these are basically my last words to you._

_So that's it, I suppose. I died a second time, but at least I got to spend the bit of time I did have left with you. I know there's really no point in thinking about pointless "what if's," but if I didn't have the Thorns...maybe we could've gone farther in our relationship. Since you always talk about wanting to have my children and all that. So in short, thank you for being there for me. Thank you for making the home stretch mean something to me. I love you, okay? Don't ever doubt that I love you for a second. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_[Name] [Middle] [Last]_

        Grell put down the letter and slowly pried open the velvet box. Inside was [Name's] signature brooch. And that's when Grell finally broke down and cried, clutching the brooch to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~

        Grell let these past events turn over in his head as he absently fingered [Name's] brooch, which was pinned to the left panel of his vest. What made this even more tragic was that [Name] had been right. Grell would've probably committed human genocide if it meant getting the souls he needed for the cure. And even if he did get the souls in time, there was no guarantee that the "cure" would've worked in the end.

        A sad smile crossed Grell's face as he gently laid the bouquet of flowers across [Name's] grave. He finally stood up and turned away from [Name's] tombstone and began walking towards the front gate of the graveyard, his hand in his pocket and his chainsaw slung over his shoulder.

* * *

_Flowers in Grell's Bouquet:_

_Cyclamen - resignation and goodbye_

_Forget-me-not - true love memories_

_Heliotrope - eternal love_

_Honeysuckle - bonds of love_

_Pink carnation - I'll never forget you_

_Red carnation - my heart aches_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would I write for a submissive Grell? Like, s/he seems like someone who could flip-flop between being a dom and a sub, like Christian from Fifty Shades of Garbage...oh wait, I meant Grey, sorry. But when I try to find words to describe this ridiculous, badass, overdramatic, transgender grim reaper as a submissive...then FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW, because I am stumped as HELL. Like if Sebastian's hidden cupboard of cats just disappeared without a trace without him noticing...that's how stumped I'd be. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME FIND MY METAPHORICAL CUPBOARD OF CATS.


	45. Halfway (Reprise): Bad Ending cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Tea. A bit similar to my other one-shot, Halfway (Reprise), except Reader's already dating someone and GRELL is the one pining after...wait a minute...I COULD MAKE THIS A SEQUEL TO THE BAD ENDING OF HALFWAY (REPRISE)! YES. YES! YEEEEEEESS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Evil ingenuity at its finest.
> 
> Also, since the actual story (not the mini-screenplay I wrote on a whim) is a sequel, so it'll start out as a one-sided!Grell x Reader, but end as a William x Reader.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated screenplay-style short story included! I was bored, so I just wrote it here.

 

**Singing in the Shower: A Completely Unrelated Mini-Screenplay [Rating: M for suggestive content]**

        _It is 9:00 PM._ _[NAME] is in the shower. She is singing to herself and is currently alone in her apartment._

[NAME]: On the outside, always looking in. Will I ever be more than I've always been? 'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window...

         _[NAME'S] apartment door opens. GRELL enters the living room, a red duffel bag in one hand and his chainsaw in the other._

GRELL: [Name], darling? Are you in here? Is it okay if I stay for the night?

        _GRELL receives no response. He drops his bag and chainsaw on the floor next to the couch and scans the room. GRELL hears a faint voice coming from the bathroom and heads there to investigate._

GRELL: Darling, is that you?

         _[NAME] cannot hear him over the sound of running water and her own voice._

[NAME]: Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound. Will I ever make a sound?

         _GRELL hears muffled singing from behind the closed door. He slowly pries it open, revealing [NAME'S] silhouette behind the shower curtain. GRELL smirks to himself at the opportunity before him as he quietly sheds his clothing._

_GRELL enters the shower with [NAME] and wraps his arms around her from behind._

_[NAME] stiffens against GRELL'S bare chest._

[NAME] ( _shocked and embarrassed_ ): Grell! What the hell are you doing in my shower?!

GRELL ( _smirking_ ): Why, darling, I simply wanted to spend the night with you~

         _[NAME'S] face grows hot, her cheeks turning pink._

[NAME] ( _flustered_ ): Fine, but you couldn't have waited until I was done showering?!

         _GRELL hums, pretending to think about [NAME'S] question._

GRELL: I suppose not, but if I waited, then I wouldn't have known how beautiful your singing voice is~

         _[NAME] crosses her arms in front of her chest, trying to be mad at GRELL but failing miserably._

[NAME]: Thank you...( _pause_ ) I still can't believe you had the gall to get into my shower with me.

         _GRELL'S expression turns thoughtful before his smirk widens as he trails a hand down to [NAME'S] thigh._

[NAME] ( _nervous_ ): Grell...? What are you doing...?

         _GRELL still has that annoying smirk on his face as he drags his tongue up [NAME'S] neck._

GRELL: Well...I figured that since we're both in the shower and neither of us is wearing anything...

         _[NAME'S] body stiffened a bit more at GRELL'S not-very-subtle implications._

[NAME] ( _flatly_ ): No.

         _GRELL pouts and begins tracing light circles on [NAME'S] inner thigh._

GRELL ( _pleadingly_ ): Pleeeease? We haven't done anything fun in  _ages_.

         _[NAME'S] resolve falters as GRELL'S hand moves closer between her legs._

_GRELL leans in towards [NAME's] ear._

GRELL ( _whispers_ ): I want you, [Name]~

         _After the longest stretch of silence ever, [NAME] sighs in defeat._

[NAME]: Fine. But please be careful. We are in the shower, after all.

GRELL: Only with you, [Name]~

**ONTO THE ACTUAL STORY!!!**

* * *

        [Name] was still bitter over her last encounter with Grell. The feeling of being used still hadn't left her, and Grell still felt unbearably guilty about how he had treated [Name]. Grell hadn't stopped flirting with Sebastian and William, however, which didn't really help his case in the end. As for [Name], she had taken to holing herself up in her office, choosing to do paperwork instead of going out to reap souls more often than not. Letters and phone calls from Ciel and Sebastian remained unanswered, and she'd only leave the Dispatch during work hours to attend the Aristocrats of Evil meetings at the Phantomhive manor.

        Finally, Ronald entered [Name's] office one day, holding two sky-blue envelopes bearing the Phantomhive seal.

        "I was collecting souls at the Phantomhive estate, and Sebastian told me to give one of them to you," Ronald explained. "There were originally four: one for you, me, William, and Grell."

        [Name] opened the envelope, pulling out a black invitation with gold embellishments and written in white ink. [Name] recognized the handwriting on the invitation as Sebastian's immaculate cursive.

_The Earl of Phantomhive cordially invites you to attend the Funtom Company's 75th Anniversary Gala._

_Date: November 12, 1889_

_Time: 5:00 PM ~ 9:00 PM_

_You must be wearing formal attire and have this invitation in order to be admitted. Entertainment will be provided._

_We hope to see you there._

        [Name] tilted her head, confusion written on her face. "Why did he give you guys invites, as well? Don't demons and reapers hate each other?"

        "Yeah, but Sebastian said as long as we didn't cause any trouble, then his 'young master' didn't have any problem with letting us attend."

        "Is William going? I though he hated demons."

        Ronald shrugged. "Well, if Grell was invited, then you _know_ he's gonna drag William along with him."

        Ronald's expression became concerned at [Name's] listless demeanor.

        "Hey, you stood up to Grell. I'm proud of you," he told [Name] consolingly. "Why don't you attend? You haven't done anything fun in ages. I'll be your date if you like."

        "In a strictly platonic fashion," Ronald added quickly after seeing [Name's] skeptical expression. "I won't flirt with you at all. Promise."

        [Name] sighed and placed the invitation on her desk. "Alright, I'll go. Although, I wonder what they mean by 'entertainment'..."

~~~~~~~~~~

        [Name] and Ronald stood before the Phantomhive manor, invitations in hand. Ronald wore the same outfit he normally wore, and [Name] wore a [dark blue dress with gold embellishments](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/10/20/97/102097fb18942fff9f46bc9fb6442ee1.jpg) and a [pearly white clamshell necklace with a tiny bell inside of it](https://s3.amazonaws.com/files.enjin.com/256656/modules/shopping/14781544-21352646553233900935204.26365147.png). Ronald offered his arm, and [Name] hooked her arm through his as the two reapers walked up to the large double doors.

        Sebastian was standing to the side, accepting invitations and putting them in a woven basket hanging from his arm. [Name] and Ronald walked up to him and handed the demon butler their invitations.

        Sebastian gave the reapers a welcoming smile, then turned his attention to [Name].

        "The young master will be very pleased to see that you decided to attend the Gala, Miss [Name]."

        [Name] smiled slightly. "Glad to hear it," she replied as she and Ronald went inside.

        Inside the ballroom, people were already dancing and grabbing refreshments from the dining area arranged to the side. [Name] and Ronald quickly spotted William standing by himself, away from the crowd and the action. William glanced at the two reapers as they approached him, and the stoic reaper eyed [Name's] outfit.

        "You look good," he complimented her.

        [Name] smiled slightly, knowing the compliment was genuine, even if it didn't sound that way.

        "Don't look so jealous, Mr. Spears, I'm not stealing her away from you," Ronald told his superior teasingly. "I'm just doing this as her friend, that's all it is."

        William's eyebrow twitched. "Put that out of your head, Knox. I'm not jealous."

        Ronald laughed. "Alright then, if you say so," he replied before turning to [Name] and holding out his hand.

        "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked jokingly.

        [Name] snorted, but took his hand and replied, "You wish." as Ronald led her onto the dance floor with the other couples. As the two reapers danced, [Name] caught sight of several familiar faces. She saw Ciel struggling to dance with Lizzy, Finny was playing with a little girl and showing her how to make a flower crown, and Bardroy and Mey-Rin (who's glasses were for once not covering her eyes) were also doing the waltz, albeit a lot livelier than some of the other partygoers. Grell and Snake were nowhere to be found, Sebastian was flitting around the room, a silver tray filled with drinks held in his hand, and William remained in his secluded spot away from the crowd.

        Just before it reached nine o'clock, Ciel got everyone's attention.

        "Thank you for attending the Funtom Company's 75th Anniversary Gala," he told the crowd. "I hope you all had a good time, but to those of you who received a white invitation in a white envelope, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. Those who received a black invitation inside a sky-blue envelope shall be staying behind to attend a private afterparty. Thank you all for your cooperation, and have a good rest of your evening."

        [Name] and Ronald exchanged glances as the majority of the partygoers exited the room until only the four reapers, Ciel, Sebastian, Lizzy, the three servants, and Snake, who had just entered from the garden, were remaining. Ciel beckoned Snake to him, who approached Ciel as the young earl removed the top hat from his head and handed it to Snake.

        "Per my fiancee's request, we shall be playing the game Seven Minutes in Heaven," Ciel explained to those remaining. "For those of you who are unfamiliar with the game, Sebastian shall explain the rules."

        Sebastian bowed before the crowd. "The rules are simple: everyone shall put one item into the young master's hat, and the young master will select someone to retrieve an item from the hat. Once an item is taken from the hat, the owner of that item will be unable to be picked a second time. Once a pair is made, they shall go into the bedroom with the blue-painted door for thirty minutes. They may do whatever they wish in the allotted time, whether it may be having a casual chat or having intercourse. You may choose to leave before the time limit is up if you desire. Everyone is required to participate, but our footman Snake will not be playing due to his aversion to social gatherings and because we'd have an odd number of players."

         _That seems fair,_  [Name] thought as she remembered seeing Snake enter from the garden and not participating in the Gala himself. Sebastian nodded, and Snake began walking around the room, letting people drop items into the hat.  **I put them into list form to make it easier to read.**

Ciel put in his wax seal ring.

Lizzy put in a white silk glove.

Sebastian put in a silver knife.

Bardroy put in his lighter.

Mey-Rin put in a sniper rifle bullet.

Finnian put in a dandelion.

Grell put in a pair of red scissors.

Ronald put in his wristwatch.

William put in a fountain pen.

[Name] put in her necklace.

        Ciel scanned the room, his gaze settling on Mey-Rin as he announced her name. Snake approached the maid and offered her the top hat. Mey-Rin put her hand inside the hat for a moment, before pulling out a bright yellow dandelion. Finnian went up to her, all smiles as he accepted the flower and led Mey-Rin to the designated bedroom. They were out fifteen minutes later. [Name] turned her head and saw Sebastian writing down the time the first pair had stayed in the bedroom.  **I'll list the times and pairs here in order, as well. The first name in each pair is the one who picked an item, the second name is the owner of the chosen item.**

Mey-Rin/Finnian: 15 minutes

Lizzy/Ronald: 15 minutes

Ciel/Bardroy: 1 minute

Sebastian/Lizzy: 10 minutes

Grell/[Name]: 5 minutes

Finnian/Sebastian: 10 minutes

William/Ciel: 20 minutes

Bardroy/Grell: 5 minutes

Ronald/Mey-Rin: 20 minutes

[Name]/William: 30 minutes

        Lizzy had gotten Ronald's wristwatch, and they were also in for fifteen minutes. Everyone roared with laughter when Ciel stomped out after one minute with Bardroy. Everyone tried to muffle their giggles when Sebastian came out ten minutes later with a familiar pink bonnet on his head. When it was Grell's turn, everyone froze when he pulled out [Name's] necklace. After a moment, Grell followed [Name] into the marked bedroom, both of them not saying a word.

        Grell closed the door behind him, and [Name] sat down on the bed, her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap. Grell went up to [Name] and held out her necklace, and she accepted it wordlessly, clasping it around her neck and putting her hands back in her lap.

        After a few more seconds of silence, Grell finally said, "Darling, please, I'm sorry-"

        "No. Just stop it," [Name] muttered tonelessly. "I'm not going to forgive you for manipulating my feelings like I'm some sort of puppet."

        "Please, just let me make it up to you somehow," he pleaded. "I know what I did was wrong, just please-"

        "You don't seem very guilty, considering I still see you chasing after Sebastian and William on a regular basis," [Name] shot back coldly.

        Grell flinched. She'd hit a nerve there. And it wasn't like he could prove her wrong when she was a hundred percent right.

        [Name] finally rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, opening the door and muttering, "Whatever, I'm leaving." under her breath as she exited the bedroom. She and Grell rejoined the party, and as [Name] passed Sebastian, he murmured, "Five minutes." into her ear. [Name] went to stand next to Ronald, and the game continued.

        Finnian came out after ten minutes, looking very happy as Sebastian trailed behind him with a flower crown on his head. Another round of muffled giggles ensued as a result. William (surprisingly) was in with Ciel for twenty minutes. William still looked the same, but Ciel had a thoughtful expression on his face. Bardroy came out after five minutes, a disturbed and mildly terrified expression on his face as Grell smirked wickedly and snipped his scissors menacingly. Ronald and Mey-Rin were in for twenty minutes, and the Phantomhive maid came out of it looking very flustered and Ronald looking satisfied and mildly amused.

        Finally, it was [Name's] turn, and there was only one item left. She pulled out a fountain pen, inspecting it thoughtfully.

        "This is a really nice pen," she told William, handing it to him as she followed him into the bedroom. Grell watched how [Name's] attitude became considerably more casual around anyone who wasn't him. He sighed and put his head in his hands, wishing he hadn't abused [Name's] friendship.

        [Name] went into the bedroom once again, performing the same routine she did earlier as she resumed her position on the bed. William propped up his pruner against the wall and turned to face [Name].

        "How did things go with Grell?" he asked.

        [Name] shrugged. "He tried apologizing, but I shot him down pretty quickly," she said tiredly. "I'm not going to forgive him."

        "Do you mind if I ask you a...fairly personal question?"

        "Sure. We've got half an hour to spare."

        William paused for a moment. "Do you plan on...courting anyone else in the future?"

        [Name] raised an eyebrow. "Maybe," she replied. "If it's someone I've already met and they've been pretty nice to me thus far, then maybe. If it's someone totally new, like a human or another reaper, then maybe I'll date them. I'm not really certain about my future in dating at the moment."

        Fortunately for [Name], she wasn't some oblivious airhead like most poorly-written female protagonists with a handsome love interest, and she caught on to William's implications pretty quickly. [Name] got up from the bed and went up to William, a small, but kind smile on her face.

        "William, what are you thinking about right now?" [Name] inquired.

        "I..." William paused and cleared his throat, his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink. "It would be...very improper if I told you..."

        [Name] raised an eyebrow, but the small smile didn't leave her face. "Is it sex?"

        William's eyes widened, and his cheeks became even more flushed. "I completely assure you it isn't... _that_..." he muttered.

        "Then what is it? It can't be _that_  bad." [Name's] kind expression didn't falter. "You can trust me."

        William looked at [Name], and wondered how someone as sweet and empathetic as her ended up falling for someone who only used her to meet his own ends. At least she cut things off with Grell for good. He didn't deserve her.

        Finally, William steeled his nerves as he stepped forward and closed the gap between him and [Name], pressing a soft, but affectionate kiss to her lips. [Name's] smile grew as she kissed back, placing a hand on William's cheek. William pulled away first, his expression that of mild embarrassment.

        "I hope that wasn't out-of-bounds," William murmured.

        [Name] smiled. "You were fine," she reassured him. "So do you want to keep this private for a while? I don't mind."

        William nodded slightly. "I _would_ prefer a bit of privacy. Just for a while."

        [Name] nodded. "Alright, then. I think our time is up, though. Shall we leave?"

        And so they did. When the two reapers reentered the ballroom, everyone turned to look at them. Sebastian looked down at his pocket watch, then at [Name] and William.

        "You were both in there for the entire half-hour," Sebastian commented, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Did you two...do anything in there?"

        "Put that out of your mind, demon scum," William replied coldly. "I did absolutely nothing of the sort."

        "All we did was talk," [Name] added. "He's a surprisingly good conversationalist when he wants to be."

        "Regardless, that concludes tonight's festivities," Ciel announced. "Thank you all for coming."

        As the majority of the remaining attendees exited the manor, Ronald caught up with [Name], who'd chosen to walk home instead of leaping over a bunch of buildings.

        "Did you two really do nothing in there?" he asked.

        [Name] paused, unsure about telling Ronald about the events in the room. Just as she was about to, however, [Name] saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

        "I'll call you when I get home," [Name] finally said. "I'll explain everything then."

        Ronald spotted Grell as well, nodding slightly. "I'll walk you home if you like," he offered.

        [Name] smiled slightly, gesturing for Ronald to follow her as she resumed walking.

        And from that night on, all was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT IT. IT'S NOT THE CHARACTER ROLES I'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH, IT'S WRITING THE ACTUAL SMUT SCENE. I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT BUT I'M SO NERVOUS THAT I'M PROCRASTINATING WITH WRITING IT.
> 
> It'll be my first time writing smut with the "riding" position. Maybe that's why.


	46. God, I Hate Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU request where Grell is an actress and the reader is playing her love interest! Female pronouns for Grell and male pronouns for the reader! Now I just need to decide if I should put them in Hamilton or some other musical or play...
> 
> Update: I decided on Romeo and Juliet. Grell will be playing Juliet, and the reader will be playing Romeo because we all know how Grell loves his handsome men and forbidden relationships.
> 
> Historical era: modern AU
> 
> Note: Romeo and Juliet are fucking teenagers?! As in, thirteen-year-olds?? A tragic love story about young children, basically?! And they even have sex at one point! What the fuck, Shakespeare?
> 
> I also came up with uniforms out of sheer boredom.
> 
> Boys: short-sleeve, white button-down shirt, black slacks (shorts in the spring and summer), sneakers of their choice, school-issued, fur-lined blazer (color of their choice)
> 
> Girls: short-sleeve, white button-down shirt, black pleated skirt (white tights in the fall and winter), sneakers of their choice, school-issued, fur-lined blazer (color of their choice)
> 
> [Blazers become optional attire in the spring and summer]

 

        "What do you mean you don't like _Romeo and Juliet_?!" Grell shrieked, putting a hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture. "It's such a beautiful work of art, filled with romance and tragedy and-"

        "Cliche lovesickness and idiocy that ultimately leads to the demise of both protagonists," [Name] stated flatly as he scrolled through his music playlist. "It's stupid and boring, and I didn't enjoy the book or any movie adaptation they've thrown out there."

        "But you get to play Romeo!" Grell pouted. "He's so dashing and handsome~!"

        "And cliche. Sebastian was supposed to play Romeo, I'm just his understudy," [Name] said. "The only reason I'm filling in is because Sebastian's doing tutoring with that blue-haired first-year. The only good thing out of all of this is that I get to use fake weapons and stab two people."

        "Oh, you're such a meanie, you know that, darling~?" Grell cooed, wrapping her arms around [Name's] neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "You're so cold, and that makes me so, very _hot_ ~"

        [Name] rolled his eyes as he got up from his chair and jammed his earbuds into his ears, slinging his backpack over one shoulder. "I need to go," he muttered, his cheeks bright red. "I have a project I need to work on with Ronald. See you."

        Ronald was waiting patiently in the library, for once having gotten there before [Name], which wasn't a very frequent occurrence.

        "Grell holding you up again?" he asked as [Name] dumped his backpack on an empty chair and pulled out a notebook and pencil case. Ronald followed suit, as well as retrieving the rubric for the project.

        [Name] nodded slightly, his cheeks still a bright shade of red. "I swear, that woman has no sense of dignity," he muttered. "I don't know how William puts up with her every day if they share an apartment."

        "But you like her, don't you?" Ronald asked slyly, wiggling his eyebrows as he flipped through his notes.

        An irritated, "Shut up." was muttered as [Name] fished out a pen, but didn't do anything to deny Ronald's statement.

        "Have you told her yet?"

        "She likes William and Sebastian, remember?" [Name] replied, his voice bitter and resigned. "I'll just get my fake murders and cliche romance over with when the time comes, and I'll quit drama next year. Maybe I'll learn Japanese or take a programming class."

        "Or you could tell her," Ronald suggested. "Just tell her that you like her. Afterward, it'll be up to the both of you as to whether you decide to continue being friends or take the next step in your relationship."

        [Name] shrugged. "Let's just work on the project. I need something to keep me occupied, anyway."

        Soon enough, it was the night of the play. [Name] was annoyed. Grell was excited. Ronald was attempting to be supportive. Sebastian was talking with [Name] on the phone, a few minutes before the show started.

        "I'm genuinely sorry for making you perform with that imbecile," Sebastian apologized. "I know you like her, but she's quite irritating, although that might be an understatement."

        "No, it's fine," [Name] replied tiredly. "I'm gonna ruin the play and confess at the same time anyway, so what does it matter?"

        "Come again?"

        "Ronald's gonna be recording the part I'm ruining on his phone. He'll send it to you then."

        Sebastian sighed from the other end of the phone. "You really hate Shakespeare, don't you?"

        "Yep. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll tell you how things go in biology. See ya."

        "Likewise, [Name]." 

        [Name] put her phone in his backpack and came onstage as he began his lines. Eventually, the ball scene began, and [Name] spoke his lines:

        "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel," he said, his voice revealing a hint of sarcasm. "For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes..."

        Then it was Grell's turn. And she didn't spare any effort to make her performance as realistic as possible:

        "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Grell cried dramatically. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a Capulet."

        "SCREW EVERYTHING."

        Everyone's eyes were immediately focused on [Name], who stood onstage with his arms crossed and an irritated expression on his face.

        "You know what, screw Shakespeare! His plays are wordy and too long and just plain boring! And I never wanted this stupid role in the first place!"

        [Name] walked up to Grell, grabbing her by the shoulders and pressing his lips against hers in a harsh and quick kiss before pulling away and announcing, "I hate Shakespeare, but I love Grell Sutcliff. Thanks for sitting through this lame-ass play."

        [Name] exited the stage without another word, leaving the audience in stunned silence and the play without a Romeo.

        And as Grell walked back to her apartment later that night, she wanted to be mad at [Name]. He ruined one of the best plays in the world, that was simply unforgivable in her book! However...something just wouldn't let Grell stay mad at [Name]. He was so spontaneous with his confession! And in front of the entire student body, no less! How bold, how daring! Oh, it was practically impossible to stay mad at him now! Grell would have to tell [Name] that she reciprocated his affections tomorrow. She simply couldn't wait!

        [Name] almost fell asleep in Biology, having barely gotten any sleep last night. He really needed to stop drinking coffee before bed. Having told Sebastian everything he needed to know during class, the two walked together towards Drama when class ended. As they reached the auditorium, Sebastian suddenly stopped [Name] and re-buttoned his blazer.

        "Thanks," [Name] mumbled sheepishly, picking at the buttons of his [F/C] blazer. "Didn't really have the time to do it this morning."

        "It was no trouble at all," Sebastian reassured him, pushing open one of the double doors. As soon as the door swung open, [Name] was tackled to the ground in a tight hug by a familiar red blur.

        "Um, Grell?" [Name] asked confusedly as he sat up, with Grell still on top of him. "What gave you the sudden urge to hug me instead of murder me for ruining your precious play?"

        "Oh, I was very angry at first!" Grell replied cheerfully. "But then your confession was just so heartfelt and spontaneous and in front of the whole school, no less!" Grell's excited smile softened. "After all that, how could I possibly stay mad at you?"

        With that said, Grell pressed her lips against [Name's] in a soft, but tender kiss. [Name] kissed back with some degree of hesitancy, still unsure as to whether Grell was screwing with him or not.

        [Name] pulled away first, his cheeks pink and his expression that of a stubborn child. "I still hate Shakespeare, though," he muttered. "I'm not changing my opinion just because you like me back."

        Grell laughed and wrapped her arms around [Name's] neck, pressing her forehead against his and smiling affectionately.

        "I know darling. And I wouldn't have you any other way~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY. An entire play about two teenagers?? What kind of person was Shakespeare to write about two kids in their early teens committing suicide and getting into duels and having sex?! And people actually like his writing! Jesus...


	47. Killer Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: when you come into physical contact with your soulmate, the name of your soulmate and the date and location you first touched each other appears on your wrist.
> 
> Reader is a pickpocket and steals a wallet from a certain chainsaw-wielding reaper.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian
> 
> Headcanon: because being a reaper is such an important job, their salaries are just as much as an engineer, doctor, actor, etc., possibly even more.
> 
> I know I always choose song titles pertaining to the plot of the story, but for this one, I chose the title because I thought it sounded cool and it's one of my favorite songs. It's by Queen, if you wanna check it out. It's really good.

The prompt (not the AU) goes to [Fanfic Prompts](http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com), but they don't really post anything, anymore.

* * *

        Despite living in a world where humanity basically revolved around finding their perfect match: their "soulmate", [Name] had no time for such frivolities, nor did she believe in them. Not after finding out that her father had cheated on his own soulmate; [Name's] mother, and witnessing her brother commit suicide after losing faith in ever finding his own soulmate. Right now, [Name] was twenty-two but still living with her mother, who was sick almost to the point of death. They were struggling financially since [Name's] mother had gotten a divorce and their brother had died, so [Name] resorted to pick-pocketing any decently-dressed man she came across during the day in order to buy medication for her mother. She never stole from women, though. Women were already struggling enough in this era as it is. [Name] didn't want to make things harder for them by stealing their money. The exception to this rule were prostitutes. [Name] pinched their wallets in the nighttime, when they were out and about most frequently. Nobles were out of the question since they could have [Name] beheaded with a wave of a hand, leaving her mother helpless and alone.

        As of now, it was midday. [Name] had nothing on but a grey short-sleeve shirt, brown trousers, black gloves, and well-worn hunting boots. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, and any remaining stray locks were pinned back by hair-clips. [Name] wandered around London, her hands in her pockets as she kept an eye out for any well-dressed men.

        Oh, there's one over there.

        Except...he didn't look like a man. This person had waist-length red hair, wore heels, and cut a strangely feminine figure. But when [Name] moved to get a better look from the side, the person didn't have any breasts. Definitely a guy. But damn, he looked so much like a woman. Good-looking, too. No matter. He looked pretty well-to-do, so he became [Name's] next target.

        [Name] quickly crossed the street towards a small bakery, making sure to stay out of the scarlet man's line of vision as she quietly crept up behind him and reached into his coat pocket. As soon as she did, however, she felt a hand grab her wrist. [Name's] eyes widened as the man turned around to face her. [Name] now noticed that her would-be target had a chainsaw in his free hand, and he had fangs instead of normal teeth.

        The man's grin turned menacing as he bent down to [Name's] height. "Well, what do we have here?" he inquired, his unearthly green eyes bright with malice. "A little street urchin is trying to steal from me? Do you know what I do to thieving rats like you?"

         _I'm going to regret this so much_ , [Name] thought.

        [Name] kneed the man in the crotch and used her free hand to snatch his wallet, yanking her wrist out of his grip and sprinted away as he doubled over in pain. [Name] made a mad dash for the market place, knowing it would be too crowded for anyone to spot her as she inspected the wallet. The wallet itself was made from a really expensive type of leather [Name] had only seen from shop windows, and a look inside the wallet revealed a mother-lode of paper bills. The money was more than enough to buy tonight's round of medicine, and the wallet itself looked like it was worth a lot, as well. Smiling to herself, [Name] put the wallet in her pocket and headed to the apothecary. She'd go to the pawn shop later to sell the wallet.

        When [Name] got home, she carried several bags filled with medicine and their dinner for tonight.

        "Mother, I'm home," she called as she placed her bags on the dinner table, along with the now-empty wallet. [Name] hadn't gotten to the pawn shop in time, and it was closed by the time she got there. Not all was lost, however. The money inside the wallet was enough to buy three days worth of medication and some extra food. [Name] grabbed a loaf of bread and some ham and gravy from one of the bags, tearing the bread into a two-thirds piece and a one-third piece. [Name] proceeded to put some ham on both bread pieces and poured some gravy on top, putting both pieces of bread on two plates and carrying them to her mother, who was laying on the couch.

        "[Name]...is that you...?" her mother rasped, a small smirk on her face. "You're late."

        [Name] laughed slightly, helping her mother sit up as she placed the plate in her lap. [Name's] mother eyed the other plate, which held a considerably smaller piece of bread than her own.

        "[Name], I don't exactly approve of your...methods...but you're wearing yourself thin," her mother murmured, placing a thin, pale hand on her daughter's cheek. "You barely eat, you always go out at night, so you barely get any sleep...you shouldn't be spending so much time on taking care of a dead woman, [Name]."

        "I'm not the one who's sick, Mother," [Name] replied, taking a bite from her share of the bread. "Father cheated on you and Julian killed himself, and...I just don't want to leave you alone."

        After a long moment, [Name's] mother asked, "Can I see your wrist?"

        Frowning slightly, [Name] held out her wrist. And to both her and her mother's surprise, there was something written on it:

        _Grell Sutcliff_

_London, England_

_Outside the Silver Dollar Bakery_

_Summer_

_June 17, 1889_

_3:45 PM_

Both women stared at the writing with wide eyes. [Name's] mother was proud, of course, but she and her daughter were both thinking the same thing:

        What if he wasn't a good person?

        After a few long moments of silence, [Name] drew back her wrist and stood up. "I'm going to prepare your medicine," she announced. [Name's] mother nodded wordlessly as she watched her daughter go into the kitchen to make some broth with medicinal herbs in it. After a few minutes, [Name] came back with a steaming bowl of broth in her hands.

        As [Name] placed the bowl on the table before her mother, [Name's] mother said, "When did you touch him?"

        [Name] sighed. "I actually snagged his wallet," she muttered. "He grabbed my wrist, and I kneed him in the crotch and made off with his wallet while he was still incapacitated."

        [Name's] mother sighed tiredly. "Meet him at least once," she coaxed her daughter. "If you don't like him and decide that you never want to see him again, I promise I won't hold it against you."

        "I know you won't," [Name] murmured, wrapping her arms around her mother's shoulder in a loose, but affectionate hug. "You're too kind to ever hold a grudge."

~~~~~~~~~~

        Elsewhere, Grell was muttering obscenities under his breath about the woman who managed to steal his wallet and everything in it. Sure, he was able to get a new one, but that was one of his favorites! It was worth a lot, too, to pour more salt on the wound. He was too tired to think about it now. Grell entered his apartment and prepared to turn in early. As he shed his trademark red coat and his shirt, he noticed some writing on his wrist:

        _[Name] [Last]_

_London, England_

_Outside the Silver Dollar Bakery_

_Summer_

_June 17, 1889_

_3:45 PM_

After reading the writing, Grell realized that the date shown was today, and it was when he caught that woman trying to steal his wallet. Grell remembered that he'd grabbed her wrist first before she kneed him in the crotch and made off with his money. The writing must've appeared during one of those two moments. Preferably the first one. Grell sighed irritably. His soulmate was a thief, although he couldn't really complain since he used to be one-half of a serial killer. He'd have to find out where she lived tomorrow...

~~~~~~~~~~

        The next morning, [Name] awoke and got dressed, going into the living room to make breakfast for her and her mother. However, when [Name] entered the living room, her mother was still asleep. Considering that her mother always woke up before [Name], this did cause some concern. [Name] went over to her mother's sleeping form and pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. When she felt nothing there, her heart went still.

        "No...nonononono, not yet!" [Name] muttered frantically. "I can't have done all of this for nothing! Please, don't make my suffering all for nothing! Please, Mother, wake up! Please! I'm begging you, don't leave me like the others did!"

        Before she could do anything else, [Name] heard the roar of a chainsaw just outside the front door. She quickly dashed into her bedroom, pulling the door shut and locking it just as she heard the front door get sliced in half.

        "[Mother] [Last], born February 15, 1847, died June 18, 1889," a familiar voice rang out. "Cause of death: terminal illness. No additional notes to add."

        Inside her bedroom, [Name] heard the chainsaw start up again, and she gasped quietly as she heard the blade plunge into her mother's stomach. She soon heard the sound of rolling film reels, as if someone was playing a movie.

        Suddenly, she heard the voice say, "Hold on...this is the mother of the brat who stole my wallet yesterday. I wonder if she's here in the house somewhere..."

        Hearing this, [Name] frantically barred her door with a chair and scanned her room for a weapon, settling for the brass reading lamp on her desk and brandishing it like a bat. [Name] watched the door with bated breath, listening as her former target outside opened and closed various doors, his footsteps slowly but surely drawing closer to her bedroom door. Finally, his footsteps stopped just outside [Name's] bedroom door. [Name] jumped slightly as she heard a small bang from behind the door. He must've tried kicking it down. A second bang. Finally, the third bang made the door fall flat onto the floor and sent the chair flying into the wall behind [Name], who barely ducked just before the chair hit her in the face.

        There he stood in all of his bright red glory. His chainsaw was covered in blood, and he held a red notebook in his other hand, which he promptly slammed shut and placed into a pocket on the inside of his coat. The color drained from [Name's] face as she tightened her grip on the lamp, fully prepared to go down fighting.

        "Oh, please, I'm not going to kill you, so put that thing down," the man scoffed. "And even if I was planning on killing you, you and your little lamp wouldn't stand a chance against me."

        [Name] didn't put down the lamp. "Are you...are you who I think you are?" she asked, barely managing to keep her voice from shaking.

        The man grinned and struck a pose. "Grell Sutcliff: deadly efficient grim reaper at your service!" he proclaimed. "And I'm assuming you're [Name] [Last]? As in, the young woman who managed to steal my favorite wallet yesterday?"

        "Um...I can give it back if you want-"

        "Oh, I already picked it up from your dinner table," Grell replied, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm just here to collect your mother's soul, considering she's dead and all that."

        [Name] inhaled shakily. "So does that mean you're going to leave now?" she asked hopefully.

        Grell laughed and walked up to [Name], plucking the lamp from her hands and tossing it behind him and out of [Name's] reach.

        "Is that really what you want, darling?" Grell asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'd think you would prefer nicer living conditions, considering the sorry state your house is in."

        "Fine, but where would I live?" [Name] asked, crossing her arms defiantly. "I don't have nearly enough money saved up to buy a decent apartment, and-"

        "Why don't you just live with me?" Grell offered.

        [Name] found the sincerity in his offer to be very suspicious. "What's in it for you? What are you getting out of this?"

        Grell leaned in slightly. "Has it even occurred to you that you're my soulmate, and I simply want to get to know you a bit better?" he inquired, his face inches away from [Name's].

        [Name's] face became slightly flushed at Grell's close proximity. "All things considered, my mother's soulmate cheated on her," [Name] muttered. "So you can see why I'm a bit skeptical about the whole 'soulmates' thing."

        "Well, I'm not your father, am I?" Grell answered simply. "Come now, darling, you make living with me sound like the end of the world. I'm not _that_  terrible."

        After what seemed like an eternity of silence, [Name] sighed irritably. "Fine. I'll live with you if it makes you stop bothering me."

        Grell's expression brightened instantly. "Oh, how wonderful!" he gushed, immediately scooping [Name] into his arms and heading outside. "Just you wait, darling. I'll make you mine soon enough~"

~~~~~~~~~~

        [Name] soon learned that Grell was a very open person, always wearing his heart on his sleeve. [Name] had never heard him lie to her once unless he'd used some of her makeup or performed some other action that caused [Name] some irritation. He was also surprisingly comforting (and a surprisingly good roommate) when he wanted to be. He stayed with [Name] the entire time during her mother's funeral, letting her cry into his shirt and murmuring words of comfort into her ear. Whenever [Name] had a bad day and ended up hiding under the covers, he'd crawl in with her, hugging her waist until she fell asleep next to him.

        One evening, when Grell entered his apartment, he saw [Name] curled up on the couch and wearing one of his shirts. Other than that, the only things she was wearing was a white bra and panties.

        "Darling, why are you wearing my shirt?" Grell inquired, sitting down on the couch next to [Name].

        "I was cold," she muttered.

        "Then why didn't you get your jacket?" he asked, his brows knit in confusion. "Or put some pants on? Not that I'm complaining, but still."

        [Name] shrugged. "Your shirt was closer," she mumbled. "And it smelled good. All of your shirts smell good."

        "So you're wearing my shirt because it smells good...?"

        [Name] nodded. "They always smell like perfume and shampoo," she murmured. "Your coat smells like that, too. Sometimes I can smell blood on it, as well."

        Grell wrapped his arms around [Name's] waist, and she moved to sit in Grell's lap, leaning her head on his chest.

        "What do you think of me so far, darling?"

        After a moment, [Name] finally responded, "You do a lot of meaningless flirting," she began. "But you've always been honest with me, and you just act nice to me in general. You actually aren't a terrible soulmate," she muttered defeatedly.

        Grell smirked. "Then do you mind if I give you something? As your soulmate?"

        [Name] nodded slightly. Grell's smirk widened as he turned [Name's] head to face him, and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, [Name] sighed contentedly and melted into the kiss, cupping Grell's cheek in her palm. [Name] pulled away first, a small smile on her face s she resumed her position from earlier.

        "Thank you for convincing me to stay with you. And I'm sorry for stealing your wallet."

        "Don't be sorry about that! After all, if you hadn't stolen from me, we might not have even met!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna write something for Lily and Alec again. Any suggestions?


	48. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by LilMamaReaper. Grell without makeup and fluff. Some crack, but not completely sure. Female pronouns for Grell, since makeup is a female stereotype, and it just seems more fitting.
> 
> Historical era: modern

 

[Name] opened the door to Grell's apartment with the key given to her by the flamboyant red reaper some time ago. [Name] poked her head inside the apartment, which was lit by the afternoon sunshine. The walls were white, and the majority of the furniture was the color of red velvet.

        "Grell? You in here?" [Name] called.

        Suddenly, [Name] heard a shriek come from the red couch, and [Name] turned her head just in time to see a familiar grim reaper cover herself with a red wool blanket. Raising her eyebrows, [Name] slowly approached the couch. When she got there, she grasped the red blanket in her hands and slowly pulled it back, revealing a curled-up Grell, her head buried in her arms and concealing her face.

        "Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" Grell wailed. "Absolutely hideous!"

        Sighing quietly, [Name] lifted up Grell's head to face her, revealing tear-streaked cheeks and a face completely devoid of makeup. This was a first for Grell, and [Name] had never seen Grell without makeup until now.

        "Grell? Are you not wearing makeup?" [Name] asked, her voice tinged with incredulity.

        Grell let out another wail and buried her head in her red quilt. "I knew it, you think I look hideous!" she sobbed. "I look like an absolute _beast_  without makeup!"

        "No, I'm just surprised, is all," [Name] said hurriedly, wrapping her arms around Grell's shoulders. "You look beautiful, with or without makeup."

        "You're just saying that," Grell mumbled, her tone far less defiant than before. "Just admit it, I look awful like this."

        Another sigh escaped from [Name's] lips. "You're not hideous," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Grell's head. "You're absolutely gorgeous, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

        Finally, Grell lifted her head up from the blanket and rested her head on [Name's] chest. "Promise you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

        [Name] let a small, but affectionate smile grace her lips. "Promise," she replied. "And there are celebrities who look _terrible_  without makeup. Wanna see? It'll make you feel better."

        Grell smirked and grabbed her laptop, opening it and placing it in her lap. "You're such a wicked woman, you know that?" Grell said teasingly. "Using celebrities without makeup to make me feel better about myself."

        "Well, it worked, didn't it?" [Name] questioned as she pointed to a certain website on the search results page. "You're smirking and everything."

        Grell hummed softly in agreement. "I suppose it did, didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I've been in a foul mood lately and didn't really feel motivated to write. So I forced myself to write this short thing at 11:30 at night. I needed something to do and I needed to get back into the swing of things before school starts in September. Uuugh, this school year is gonna suuuck.


	49. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Adalie_Delacroix. The actual request is really long, so if you wanna read it, check it out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311047/comments/112056090
> 
> Also, I dumped a million Dear Evan Hansen references throughout the story, so go ahead and try to track those down.
> 
> Historical era: Victorian
> 
> EDIT: I'M TOO UNCOMFORTABLE WITH WRITING SMUT AND I WROTE FOR SOME OTHER FANDOMS FOR A WHILE, WHICH IS WHY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING LONG FOR ME TO PUBLISH. ANYWAY, the smut was written by the incredibly patient and sweet Tasha and edited by me, because I'm a low-key grammar Nazi. Although I actually didn't do too much editing (I think) because I already liked the way it was written out. Thank you so much for helping me, fair lady!

 

        Alice Renoux and Grell Sutcliff have been friends ever since their first days of sharing a dorm room during their training to become grim reapers. They were both fairly similar in personality, although Alice was a lot calmer than Grell and actually finished most of her work on time. Aside from that, she always seemed sort of sad. Resigned. As if she'd lost something important in her life before her committing suicide. Even Grell had to pay extra close attention to the closed-off reaper in order to learn more about her, listening whenever she brought up a personal preference or watching her reactions towards certain objects and people.

        For example, Grell heard Alice tell Ronald one time that she owned a collection of human firearms and kept at least five in her backpack. She also didn't have any problems with entrusting them to children if times were harsh enough. Grell also knew that Alice could become very irritated by stereotypes and thought that the reaper next door to her office was extremely sexist. She looked up to William as a role model, Ronald was her go-to partner whenever she went to any kind of social engagement, and Grell was who she did almost everything else with.

        Grell knew that Alice loved historical fiction and reading about old myths and legends. She disliked bath salts and windy days and hated white chocolate and sunny days. She used to play the oboe and stockpiled ground coffee (she preferred black with cinnamon) because it was so rarely found in England. She had three previous boyfriends, one girlfriend, and wasn't a virgin. Grell knew that if Alice ever survived to the 21st century, she wanted to become a part-time optical illusionist and learn to speak Japanese.

        And Alice and Grell both understood that as close as the two of them were, the two reapers had every right to date other people, whether it may be another reaper or a handsome demon butler.

        However...Alice thought it was endearing whenever Grell insisted on buying her new clothes whenever her old ones became unwearable, or when Grell took the time to look over a certain scene in one of her stories and suggest different ideas to make it more interesting or relatable to the reader. Alice loved how whenever Grell was trying to avoid overtime, he'd hide out in Alice's office and promise to make up for it later while braiding her hair, and then go over to her apartment when work hours were over to bring movies and popcorn. She loved how Grell was the one friend she could wake up at three in the morning without worrying about irritating him to ask about a certain plot line of if she should kill off a certain character. But despite all that, Alice knew that Grell's heart belonged to Sebastian and/or William. So she kept it all inside her head and said nothing.

        Grell was a similar story. It endeared him whenever Alice would go to Grell first if she needed a second opinion on a new article of clothing she'd recently bought, or when he'd beta-read some of Alice's stories and catch a short phrase or two that used bits and pieces of Grell's physical appearance or personality traits for a certain character. He loved how whenever Alice got bored, she would scribble stars on the cuffs of her pants, and whenever she smiled (which wasn't often), it was sort of...subtle and perfect and...real. And he loved how Alice would call him at three in the morning, asking him about whether this story idea was good enough to expand upon or if she should kill off a certain character. But despite all that, Grell knew that the two of them were a million worlds apart when it came to their standards in a relationship. So what he saw, he left unsaid.

        Both Alice and Grell wanted each other to be happy. But both reapers had the tiniest of doubts in the back of their minds: were they good enough for each other?

_I love Grell with all my heart, I really do. He's loud, flamboyant, and impossibly flawed. And that's what I love about him. He isn't unnaturally perfect like Sebastian, but he's truly his own person, and I'm okay with that. But if Grell really wants to be with Sebastian or William in order to be happy, then I can't stop him. I won't stop him. I'll help him as much as I can so he can get what he wants. I want Grell to be happy, no matter how he feels about me._

_Oh, Alice, darling~! She always seems so terribly sad, and I can never figure out why. Did she perhaps lose someone important to her in her first life? A family member perhaps, or a romantic partner? She never lets anyone truly get to know her by normal means; not even I, her closest friend since our training days! Even so, I'll do everything in my power to make sure she gets what she wants in the end, whatever that may be. I want Alice to be happy, no matter how she feels about me._

        Which leads up to today. Alice was sitting across from Grell in his office while they both made idle chat about love and significant others.

        "What exactly _do_ you look for in a significant other?" Alice questioned the redhead.

          Grell's expression turned thoughtful. "Well, for one thing, they have to be devilishly attractive~" he began. "They have to be good in bed, and they can't get flustered easily, although you know exactly why this is a requirement for me, Alice, darling."

        Alice nodded slightly, remembering back to all of the shameless innuendos Grell had thrown around time and time again, all in varying degrees of subtlety and charm. And Alice didn't consider herself to be very attractive, nor did she think she was ugly. However, she was pretty enough for Ronald to ask her out (but that isn't really saying much), and previous flings back from when Alice was alive had all told her she was good in bed.

        "What about you, darling?" Grell inquired curiously, snapping Alice out of her thoughts. "What do _you_ want in a romantic partner?"

        Alice shrugged. "I dunno," she muttered. "Kinda like you, I suppose. But a lot less loud and overdramatic. And isn't as obsessed with their appearance."

        "What do you mean, 'less loud and overdramatic'?!" Grell asked angrily. "Are you saying that I'm just some bothersome and obnoxious clotheshorse, then?!"

        Alice's eyes widened a fraction. "That's not what I meant-"

        "Well then, what did you mean?!" Grell interrupted. "You know what I think about you, _darling_? I think you're just a heartless, antisocial, selfish brat who won't even trust someone enough to tell them what your favorite color is!"

        "Selfish?! Says you!" Alice said furiously. "You're the one who's always dragging me around just to buy mountains of clothes! I can do that just fine by myself!"

        "Then go ahead and do it by yourself!" Grell replied heatedly. "In fact, go do everything by yourself, I don't want to see you ever again!"

        "Fine by me!" Alice countered savagely before storming out of Grell's office and slamming the door shut behind her.

        Since then, the two reapers refused to speak to each other. Not until someone apologized first.

        After a few months of avoiding each other, a fight between angels and demons shook all of London. The angels wanted revenge for their fallen brethren, Ash Landers after he'd been torn to pieces by the demon Sebastian Michaelis. However, the angels didn't just want to kill Sebastian. They wanted to exterminate all demons. However, attempting to do so could result in wiping out London's entire human population. So the reapers not just from London, but from the different branches all over the world were tasked with collecting and protecting both the humans and their souls from the demons and angels.

        Alice's death scythe was dubbed by her peers, "[the Bullet Blade](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/kidicarus/images/d/d8/Hrhr.png/revision/latest?cb=20140917050944)," due to its double use as both a fast-firing projectile weapon and a blade. And since it was a death scythe, it never ran out of bullets to fire. Alice was defending a family of three humans from a small horde of demons by constantly switching between shooting the demons and landing fatal blows by slicing her weapon through their stomachs or their necks. Somewhere very far in the distance, Alice heard the unmistakable roar of a chainsaw, but her bitterness kept her from approaching the noise.

        Alice turned to the humans, her expression mostly featureless except for a flicker of concern in her eyes.

        "Are you guys okay?" she asked them quietly, handing each family member a firearm.

        "Just point it at the scary monsters and press the trigger, okay?" Alice instructed the girl gently. "But if you see people with shiny green eyes and glasses, then don't shoot them, okay? They're the good guys. Just like me."

        After a short moment, Alice added, "And if you see a man with long red hair, green eyes, red glasses, and a red jacket, go to him, okay? He'll protect you."

        Alice quickly muttered William's physical description to the girl's parents (just in case) as the little girl nodded silently, before shrieking loudly and pointing behind Alice. When the reaper turned around, she felt long claws slice into her abdomen. Alice quickly shot down the demon before collapsing to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The little girl started screaming and wailing, and Alice was just able to rasp, "Run." before she saw the girl's parents grab their daughter and run away from the scene. Alice tried sitting up but gave up as soon as she felt the tearing, burning pain in her lower abdomen.

        Somewhere in the distance, Alice heard some people yelling in a foreign language, the voices growing closer to Alice's location as she slowly lost consciousness. She felt a pair of arms pick her up and held on tightly to her death scythe just as the world faded to black.

        In another part of London, Grell was hacking apart demons and angels alike, showing them no mercy as their blood showered him like some sort of demented sprinkler system. Grell began cutting down more angels and demons as he made his way to a family of three consisting of a little girl and her parents. Surprisingly, all three of them wielded a gun and were shooting at the angels and demons. The little girl spotted Grell and walked up to him, her eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

        "Where did you get a gun from?!" Grell asked the little girl incredulously. "A little brat like you shouldn't be using guns at this age!"

        "A lady gave it to me," the little girl replied simply. "She said that if we saw you, then we should go to you because you'd protect us."

        Grell raised an eyebrow. "And what did this woman look like?" he asked slowly.

        "She had green eyes and glasses, and she had a really weird weapon. It was like if a sword and a really big gun had a baby together," the little girl answered.

        Alice's name was right on the tip of Grell's tongue, but before he could answer, he felt a huge blade run through his stomach. An angel wielding a blade that was several feet long and at least a foot wide stood behind Grell as he collapsed to the ground, his blood pooling around him at an alarming rate. Grell attempted to get to his feet, but the angel kicked him to the ground, making Grell's head throb painfully as the angel landed several more harsh blows. Just before Grell lost consciousness, he saw a pruner extend and impale the angel's head, the horrified screams of the little girl ringing in his ears.

* * *

        When Alice woke up, she wasn't in the London hospital wing. She wasn't even in a legitimate hospital wing. Wherever she was, it smelled like rain and leaves and wet soil. Alice sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the sting in her abdomen and the throbbing in her head. She soon caught sight of a young woman with a reaper's eyes and glasses. She had wavy black hair, warm brown skin, and wore a long magenta tunic-dress that went down to her knees. The young woman gently pressed a wooden bowl into Alice's hands.

        "Drink. It'll ease your headache," she instructed in perfect English.

        Alice drank whatever was in the bowl, taking small sips and gazing at her surroundings. It appeared that Alice was in a hut of sorts, with walls and a ceiling made of wooden planks, with square holes cut into the walls for windows, with brightly colored sheets covering them in place of curtains. There was a bed in the corner of the room, and an array of kitchen implements was positioned in another corner of the room. A table was placed next to the makeshift kitchen, with four woven placemats set on each side of the table with a bowl of fresh fruit in the center. Alice's Bullet Blade rested on the table, just in front of the bowl of fruit.

        "Which branch am I in?" Alice inquired as soon as she finished drinking the contents of the bowl.

        "You're in the Ecuador branch, in the Amazon Rainforest," the young woman informed her. "We found you dying on the streets of London and took you here in order to heal your wounds."

        Alice nodded silently, staring down at the empty bowl in her hands. "Does the London branch know that I'm here?"

        The woman shook her head. "We do not think so," she replied. "You were all by yourself when we found you. We would have taken you to your own branch, but in the chaos, we could not distinguish which branch each individual reaper was from."

        Alice exhaled slowly, passing the bowl to the woman and asking, "Can I have some time to myself? Please?"

        The woman accepted the bowl and nodded, exiting the hut and quietly closing the door behind her.

        Alice collapsed onto the bed once more and stared up at the ceiling. Alice had meant what she said. Grell was loud and overdramatic and a huge clotheshorse. But she never meant for any of it to be taken as an insult. It was what made Grell so wonderfully unique, and Alice didn't want to change a thing about him. So Alice made up her mind: as soon as she got back to the London Dispatch, she would apologize to Grell and explain everything. She wanted to be on good terms with him again, and start their relationship anew.

        Now the question was: would Grell even be willing to forgive her in the first place?

* * *

        Grell shot up in his hospital bed, and he resisted the urge to scream and collapse dramatically as he felt his entire body ache from hundreds of unseen bruises and cuts.

        "Oh, you're awake," William commented tonelessly, glancing up from the book he was reading for a split second before returning his attention to his book.

        After quickly replaying the previous events in his head, Grell immediately asked, "Where's Alice?!"

        William shrugged. "None of the other reapers were able to find her," he replied shortly. "Her status is currently MIA, with the best-case scenario being that she's simply at another branch and lacks proper methods of communication, and the worst-case scenario being that she was killed on the battlefield and her body was burned or something of the sort."

        Grell let out an agonized shriek and tried getting out of bed, but was immediately blocked by William's extendable pruner.

        "You're not going anywhere, Sutcliff," William informed the red reaper coldly. "You have multiple cuts and bruises all over your body, and of course there's the huge wound in your stomach from that blasted angel. So if you even _attempt_  to get up, I will not help you. I will let your stitches rip and you can bleed out on the floor until someone else decides to help you."

         Grell muttered something about William being coldhearted as the aforementioned reaper exited the hospital room, closing the door behind him. Grell collapsed onto his bed again, his eyes dull and his expression flat. He was too injured to even sit up, and there was a huge possibility that Alice was dead. And the last thing he told her was that he never wanted to see her again!

        And what was worse was that everything Alice had said about him was true. He was extremely overdramatic and did worry about his appearance a bit too much; but thinking back, Grell realized that Alice never meant for any of those things to be taken as an insult. Despite her character flaws, it wasn't in her nature to be inherently cruel. So Grell made a decision: as soon as Alice got back to the London Dispatch, Grell would apologize and attempt to make amends with her. He wanted to be on good terms with her again, and start their relationship anew.

        Now the question is: was Alice even alive, and if she was, would she be willing to forgive him at all?

        All he could do now was wait.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

        Alice arrived at the London Dispatch, the sunlight beaming down on her and bathing her in warmth. As soon as she'd arrived in London, Alice had called up William, alerting him to her return and requesting three days off. As for how Alice had gotten to London in the first place, the native reapers had escorted Alice to the coast of Ecuador, where a ferry boat from Peru was waiting for her. That was also when Alice found out that she got seasick easily. As a result, a bucket was her constant companion for the three-week long trip back home.

        Clenching her fists for a moment, Alice stepped into Dispatch. And no sooner had she taken a single step past the door, Alice was nearly tackled to the ground by a familiar red blur.

        "You're alive," Grell murmured shakily as he clung to Alice's waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Darling, you're alive, and you aren't hurt..."

        Alice remained frozen for a long moment before reaching up to rub Grell's back soothingly, her hands shaking slightly. "Grell, I'm fine, just calm down," she reassured him quietly.

        "But I can't!" Grell sobbed into Alice's shoulder. "I called you a heartless, antisocial brat, and the last thing I said to you was that I never wanted to see you again! You could've died out there, and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if that had happened!"

        "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me," Alice sighed tiredly. "Even if I didn't mean them to be seen as insults, I called you overdramatic and obnoxious and a clotheshorse-"

        "But it's all true!" Grell wailed, lifting his head from Alice's shoulder. "You were right, I am all of those things, and I should be bending at the knee and asking _you_  for forgiveness, not the other way around!"

        Alice sighed again, wrapping her arms around Grell's neck and kissing him softly on the lips; a silent reply of both forgiveness and apology, which Grell happily accepted as he kissed back and threaded his fingers in Alice's hair. Grell pulled away first, only to whisper into Alice's ear right after:

        "I want you, darling. Take me~"

        "Well, I have three days off. Why not?" Alice replied nonchalantly. "Let's go to my apartment, shall we?"

* * *

_Smut here; don't like, don't read. Thank you!_

* * *

        It didn’t take long for Alice and Grell to arrive back at the house. It'd been who knows how long since she’d been there. She wondered what would be welcoming her aside from dust covering everything. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Alice opened the door and made her way inside, feeling Grell's right behind her. Remembering the words he’d whispered into her ear after their first kiss sent a spark of desire through Alice’s body. She wanted Grell just as bad as it appeared he wanted her. Being apart as long as they had–not only physically after the war with the angels and demons, but with their fight–was difficult. They had a lot of making up to do.

        Making her way into the house, Alice pulled Grell in front of her after locking the door. Looking towards the reaper, she turned to face him fully as they stood just outside her bedroom door. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Alice played with Grell’s soft hair before leaning up to give him another kiss. The kiss seemed to send the same spark through Grell, who eagerly returned it running his tongue against her lower lip. Smirking, Alice decided to tease him and nipped it a bit, denying him entry. “Patience, Grell,” she whispered against his lips before pulling back to open her bedroom door as she quickly pushed the red-haired reaper onto her bed.

Falling back the grim reaper smirked, allowing himself to fall on her bed as he watched his love step even closer to him.

        “It’s been far too long, darling~” he cooed, causing Alice to playfully roll her eyes.

        “I suppose it has,” she conceded, her tone light and nonchalant.

        “How can you expect me to be patient after all this time then?” Grell inquired, moving towards the middle of the bed. Placing her knees on the edge of the bed, Alice paused, looking at the man that she cared so much for. They had almost lost each other before being able to admit their feelings, their attraction towards one another that no one would be able to understand (because really, this is Grell we're talking about). Would Grell still want her with all her scars?

        Seeing the unsure look on his lover’s eyes Grell moved to carefully take her hand, pulling her closer as he used his free hand to cup the side of her face. “My love, there’s nothing to worry about. You are still my Alice. My sweet Alice.” he murmured sweetly, kissing her softly as he lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Even though Alice was a little nervous–as this was their first time together–she smiled against the kiss before nodding softly. “I know.”

        With anyone else, she probably would’ve been less confident, but Grell’s confidence was more than enough for both of them.

        Moving to place her hands on his chest Alice pushed Grell down onto the bed, leaning down to nip his ear lightly and causing a groan to leave Grell's lips as he moved his hands to run up his lover’s sides. Smirking wickedly, Alice grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head.

        “Now now, Grell, what did I say about patience?” the reaper just grinned widely, his sharp teeth nipping Alice’s lips.

        “Behave or I’ll tie you up,” she threatened him, causing the reaper to chuckle deep within his chest. “Oh, darling, you have no idea how your words affect me so~” He cooed moving to lightly buck his hips up against her as she was now straddling him.

        The move caused Alice to gasp and bite back a moan, feeling just how turned on her red-haired lover was.

        “You naughty boy, didn’t I tell you to behave?” she teased. Moving to grip the tie around his neck Alice moved to untie it before she tied Grell’s wrists together and tied him to the bedpost.

        “H-Hey! I didn’t think you were actually going to do it!” Grell whined, causing Alice to smirk.

        “I warned you, didn't I?” She reprimanded him jokingly, seeing the pout on the male’s face.

        Moving her hands over Grell's tied-up body, Alice moved to place a kiss on his neck while her hands went to work on undoing the buttons on his shirt. As it came open she slid her hands against his lean but firm chest. Pausing when her fingers skirted over the scars on his skin, Alice moved her hand back to look up at Grell, who blushed slightly and turned his head away from her.

        “I know they’re…not beautiful at all. Those damn angels and demons mangled my beautiful body!” he pouted dramatically.

        Alice shook her head before leaning down and placing a kiss upon each scar. “They’re beautiful, Grell,” she spoke honestly, looking up at the reaper and kissing each scar as it was revealed. The main one that scared his stomach was quite a bit bigger than his other scars. Sliding her tongue against it, Alice looked up at Grell, who was trying to hold back a moan. She smirked and moved to kiss the scar, moving his shirt out of her way and leaving it open, as she was now at the waistline of his pants.

        Pausing there to look up at Grell Alice took a moment to relish in the love and lust in Grell’s phosphorescent green eyes. He was handsome tied up there on the bed, and Alice moved to kiss his body as she worked on undoing the pants.

        “H-Hurry love…” Grell whined, causing Alice to shake her head as she pulled down the zipper slower than she would've had the reaper been quiet.

        “No more teasing,” he whined, almost sounding like he was begging at this point (but he’d never admit it).

        Working Grell’s pants off, Alice got the rest of his clothes and his shoes off as well–though with some difficulty. “How can you wear these things? You can barely get them off!” Alice complained to her tied-up lover as she finally got his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers in front of her.

        “Hey! Come on now, how come I’m almost naked and you’re still fully clothed?!” Grell countered, struggling fruitlessly against his tie.

        “Hm. I suppose you’re right, Grell," Alice mused. "That’s not very fair, is it?” Climbing off of the bed Alice made her way in front of Grell. Sliding her hands to her shoes first she got them off before making her hands slid up to her shirt. Sliding it off, she felt a bit self-conscious about the scar on her stomach from the attack. It had healed, but the scar was a nasty one.

        “Untie me. Please, Alice.” Grell looked at her and for a moment she was a bit unsure.

        “In a moment.” She murmured, moving her hands to her pants as she slid them off, leaving her in just her bra and underwear.

        Making her way over to the bed she finally untied Grell’s wrists, but before she could tell him to stay put the reaper had pulled her onto the bed and laid her on her back hovering over her. Grell’s red hair framed the sides of his face like a curtain as he placed a kiss just under her bust and moved down towards the scar. Grell then proceeded to kiss each and every inch of the scar on her body.

        “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he kissed it. “You don’t deserve this.” Alice smiled softly moving to run her fingertips through Grell’s silky hair.

        “Thank you.” She whispered gently. Though she was still self-conscious about her scar Grell, was making her feel better about it.

The ache between her legs was starting to get stronger as Alice felt Grell’s lips moving farther down her body. Looking at the reaper she felt his hands moving as well, but before she could ask him what he was doing he yanked her panties off of her body. Letting out a squeak of surprise Alice looked at Grell in shock before she bit her lower lip, feeling her nerves getting to her again.

        “Oh my, such an adorable face my sweet~” Grell cooed, moving closer to her now exposed lower area. “I’ll make you feel good, love, I promise~”

        He lowered his mouth to lick her slit as Alice’s back arched off of the bed and a gasp left her throat. The pleasure shot through her body and Alice swore she almost forgot her own name as Grell’s tongue slid deeper into her aching body.

        “G-Grell!” For once, Alice was glad she didn’t have any neighbors at the moment. She and Grell could go as long as they wanted without getting reported.

        Alice bit her lower lip as his tongue slid even deeper into her the red-haired male just soaked up the sounds of his lover’s voice. Gazing up at her to see her body arching, twisting with pleasure caused his throbbing hard member to ache, wanting to be inside of her; though he did enjoy the fact that she was making those noises because of him. _He_ was the one making her feel that amazing.

        Just before the coil in Alice's stomach snapped, Grell pulled away, leaving his lover breathless and panting. Grell smirked wickedly before leaning forward giving her a soft kiss on her scar. Surprised at his actions, Alice looked at the red-haired male before she quickly turned the tables on him once again, flipping them so he was under her, and making sure to get rid of the boxers along the way.

        “No more teasing Grell,” she whispered, leaning forward to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

        Grell nodded, sliding his hands up her body to her bra, the last piece of clothing separating them. Alice adjusted herself rubbing her aching womanhood against Grell as he worked on undoing her bra. Once the last bit of fabric was removed Grell kissed around her perfect breasts sliding his tongue against the skin as Alice bit back a moan forcing herself to focus. Sliding herself down onto Grell she felt her body ache as she did, but the noise that came from her lover spurred her on. Grell gripped her hips as he felt her aching heat surrounding him causing the male to buck his hips up against her aching to feel her fully surrounding him. “You’re so tight, darling~” He cooed to her as she was on top of him. 

        Alice slid herself up off of Grell before sliding back down onto him. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as a lewd moan slipped from her, but she couldn’t help it. Grell felt amazing inside of her.

        “God, Grell," she whimpered against his ear as Grell smirked, relishing the sound of her words.

        “You feel amazing, Alice darling~” he whispered into her ear as he let her take full control since he had asked her to take him.

        Sliding her hands over Grell’s chest, Alice kissed him softly as she began to take control once more and rocked her hips against Grell’s. Immense pleasure shot through her body and made her vision go blurry for a moment as she slid down a little faster, a little harder onto him. Their moans mixed together just as their bodies got to know each other’s rhythms. Alice worked her body against Grell’s, digging her nails into his back as she wanton moan, feeling her body begging for him. Panting as they moved together, the coils in both of their bodies seemed to tighten by the second.

        “G-Grell, I–ah! I don’t think I’ll…be able to last much longer!” Alice cried as their hips snapped together continuously, bringing both parties closer and closer to their climax. Grell panted heavily into Alice’s ear as he nodded slightly.

        “M-Me either, darling. Let’s cum together~” he moaned, moving his hands to her waist to guide her as she rode him. His body shook as the coil finally snapped in his own body.

        “A-Alice!” he called out her name, holding her firmly to his body. Alice swore her vision went white when she finally fell over the edge. She couldn’t believe how amazing Grell could make her feel.

        “S-so good, Grell~” she whimpered, feeling her body aching as she rode out her climax with him.

        Resting her head against his chest, Grell rubbed Alice's back as she smiled contently, moving to grab a blanket from behind them and pulling it up to cover their bodies. All was well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are so patient, you know that? I'm awful, I'm so sorry. One more chapter after this, and this story will be officially completed! May or may not publish a sequel or edit my BF Scenarios book.
> 
> I published this story at 7:09 PM. The final chapter will be a request chosen by me, so comment your request and the time you commented, I'll convert it to my time zone, and whoever commented first, then their request will be the last chapter, regardless of which website the request was from.


	50. I Am Damaged

Final request by [Winnifred](https://www.wattpad.com/user/One_More_Winter) on Wattpad:

"Can you do one where the reader commits suicide and when she wakes up she’s all "why am I not dead I should be dead!” And freaking out and upset and she meets Grell cause Grell is the one that was to reason her soul and take her to dispatch and so he’s really kind and reassuring to her cause she’s freaking out"

Historical era: modern

* * *

It was supposed to be simple.

It had been a stroke of luck when [Name] had gotten run over by a train and died instantaneously. She knew perfectly well that suicide attempts didn't always go as planned, so she was just lucky that everything had gone so well and she'd died quickly. She thought that was going to be the end of the tragedy that was her entire life up to that point.

It was supposed to be simple. Unfortunately, death–regardless of whether it was planned or not–is never simple.

[Name] woke up with a start, her hair a complete mess and her entire body feeling like a slab of rock. She tried looking around to see where the hell she was in the first place, because [Name] was pretty certain that  _she was supposed to be dead._

[Name] tried to get a better view of her surroundings, but her vision was blurry, which kept her from being able to make out any specific details.

"Oh God, don't tell me this is like...Hell, or something," [Name] muttered, her eyes darting around as she pulled the blankets further over herself and backed herself against the headboard of the hospital bed she was on. She wasn't dead, she couldn't see an inch in front of her face,  _she wasn't dead_ ; what the hell was going on?!

Suddenly, [Name] heard the sound of a door opening, and she quickly scooted to the other end of the bed and grabbed the first item she touched on the nightstand next to her, which was...a pair of glasses. [Name] put them on and found that she could see clearly again.

The door opened, and standing in the doorway was a walking strawberry with glasses and a chainsaw.

"Oh good, you're awake," he (she?) commented. "You've been out for quite some time, darling. I was starting to get impatient, you know. One should never keep a woman waiting like that."

"Who...who are you?!" [Name] asked, her expression terrified as she scooted away a bit further. "Why am I here?! I should be _dead!_  I killed myself!"

"You are correct," the ambiguously-gendered person agreed. "If you hadn't committed suicide, you would've had a normal death like most other people. However–" a sadistic grin slowly spread across his face, revealing sharp teeth that closely resembled fangs. "–this is your punishment for killing yourself."

[Name] shook her head slightly. This guy was crazy. He  _had_  to be. "P-punishment?"

"Oh, of course!" he confirmed, the grin never leaving his face as he watched her squirm. "Those who commit suicide come back to life as grim reapers, and they reap souls until they're finally forgiven for their crimes."

"But...that's ridiculous!" [Name] insisted, her grip on the bedsheets tightening significantly as she continued to lose her composure. "I can't reap souls! I don't know the first thing, I just wanted to die, is that so much to ask for nowadays?!"

"We have training for that, darling," he reassured her. "You can always take a job that doesn't require field work, but the training is mandatory."

"But...reaping souls?!" [Name] felt tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, and she hastily moved to wipe them away. "I can't do something like that! It's just so...I just can't!"

The now-confirmed grim reaper sighed and moved to sit down in the chair next to [Name's] bed. "I never said it was going to be easy, darling," he reminded her. "I can always show you the ropes, although I'm not sure if Will would approve of that very much."

"There are _more_  reapers?!" [Name] shrieked, tears now beginning to flow down her face. "I can't be one of you! I don't reap souls, I should be dead!"

"Darling, just calm down," the reaper commanded her calmly. "You don't actually have to reap souls if you really don't want to. I promise."

[Name] let out a few shaky breaths before nodding slightly and wiping her eyes on the bedsheets again. "I never...I never got your name, by the way," she mumbled.

A fond smile flitted across the reaper's face. "I'm Grell Sutcliff."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I didn't really know how to make it longer. Anyway, the second volume will be up a bit later. A lot later, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
